


Black and Gold

by LoveySkulls



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Game canon feels, Ghoul Sex, Light Bondage, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Burn, Smut, Thematic game violence, but with some extra bits for entertainment, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 45,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveySkulls/pseuds/LoveySkulls
Summary: It was a scenario that happened many times before, a stranger strolls through the front gate of Goodneighbor and Finn comes creeping from the darkness to harass some caps out of them. He had been leaning against the old state house, the cold of the brick seeping through his patched red coat on a cold lovely night.God damn it Finn, I’ve had it. I’m trying to build a fucking community here.Hancock reluctantly kicks himself forward off the wall rolling his eyes as he presses a mentat to his tongue. “What was that? I couldn’t hear over the sound of all that “pathetic” Finn wheezed “you hand over everything you got in them pockets, or “accidents” start happenin’ to ya. Big. Bloody. “Accidents”.”Hancock readied his knife knowing it was time to fucking stab the son of a bitch. Before he could even round the corner of the alley the stranger used VATS, aimed their shotgun, and BANG, shot Finn in the groin. Hancock stopped in his tracks and a grin developed on what was left of his ghoulish face. “Wo ho ho! I like you already! Walk into a new place, make a show of dominance. Nice.”...





	1. Bloody “Accidents”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction. I’ve missed the characters of Fallout 4 so much that decided to write this. I really hope you enjoy, I honestly don’t think I’ve written this much since college so please excuse my misuse of punctuation and grammar issues. I’m planning on writing whenever I have time, but I have a lot of chapters I need to dump on here to start with. Love, LoveySkulls

It was a scenario that happened many times before, a stranger strolls through the front gate of Goodneighbor and Finn comes creeping from the darkness to harass some caps out of them. He had been leaning against the old state house, the cold of the brick seeping through his patched red coat on a cold lovely night.

_God damn it Finn, I’ve had it. I’m trying to build a fucking community here._

Hancock reluctantly kicks himself forward off the wall rolling his eyes as he presses a mentat to his tongue. “What was that? I couldn’t hear over the sound of all that “pathetic” Finn wheezed “you hand over everything you got in them pockets, or “accidents” start happenin’ to ya. Big. Bloody. “Accidents”.”

Hancock readied his knife knowing it was time to fucking stab the son of a bitch. Before he could even round the corner of the alley the stranger used VATS, aimed their shotgun, and BANG, shot Finn in the groin. Hancock stopped in his tracks and a grin developed on what was left of his ghoulish face. “Wo ho ho! I like you already! Walk into a new place, make a show of dominance. Nice.”

The stranger took a few steps forward, searched through dead Finn’s leather pockets, they proceeded to take the few caps he had on his body, as the stranger stood they removed the green hooded gas mask they had been wearing to protect them from the wasteland rads. Hancock could now see that the stranger was a woman.

She had an almost healed vertical scar down the center of her face, though prominent, it didn’t distract from her beauty. Her eyes were bloodshot and irritated, but burned golden like his favorite whiskey at the Third Rail. The sides of her head were shaved, and the top of her head was full of thick long jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

As he looked at the rest of her, thoroughly intrigued by what he’d seen so far, he saw her thick hips and lightly chubby waistline, something peculiar to find in the current state of the world, but he didn’t mind. She wore it well and under her leather chest armor he thought he could easily picture the outline of her breasts. He lost himself for a moment imagining her chest move in a wave as she takes in a puff of jet and releases the fumes.

_Ooh, fuck. I’ve been quite for too long. Just thinking about jet doesn’t slow time, ya fuckin’ horny junkie._

“Goodneighbor is of the people, for the people, ya feel me? Everyone’s welcome.” He announced to the stranger, and reached a hand out for a shake. She gave a sly smile, “I feel ya.” and accepted his hand. The heft of her arm brought attention to the pipboy that gently hugged it. “Hey, does that play “Red Menace”, he questioned, making friendly banter trying to excuse his moment of gawking from earlier. “Heh, yeah, if I can find the damn holotape.” She responded with a chuckle.

“Where are my fucking manners. I hope Finn here doesn’t ruin your first impression of our little community. I’m the mayor, you can call me Hancock.”

“My name is Justice.” Her smile grew a bit more, just enough to flash a hint of her pearly whites hidden behind her chapped pink lips. Who the fuck was this stunning preserved woman? And can he take her on a “tour of the town”? She must be a vault dweller he thought, but it’s odd considering how she’s adjusting to the outside world with shotgun skills and no vault suit. Healing scar aside, she seems to be doing pretty well.

“I came to town in hopes of picking up some work. I need to make some caps, stock up on supplies, and then be on my way with this guy.” She gestured down towards a handsome German Shepherd, he looked just as preserved as she did. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed the dog sooner, but I guess he had been distracted by her performance with Finn and, um *gulp*, them damn sexy curves of hers.


	2. The Peephole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice gave the dog a gentle pat on the head before looking back up to the mayor before her. She was impressed by the charm on this one, but knew well that she can’t let her guard down. She hadn’t noticed Hancock’s eyes on her chest, she had been used to everyone in this new world giving her strange looks...

Justice gave the dog a gentle pat on the head before looking back up to the mayor before her. She was impressed by the charm on this one, but knew well that she can’t let her guard down. She hadn’t noticed Hancock’s eyes on her chest, she had been used to everyone in this new world giving her strange looks.

Hancock thought for a moment before answering, “Well, you’ll find there to be plenty of work needing to be done around here. I know Daisy has a job cleaning up some supermutants down at that library she loves so much.” He stopped himself almost unsure of his next words, “...I also have a job, I wouldn’t offer it to just anyone, but seeing how you took care of Finn here I don’t think you’ll have a problem checking on some strange raider activity I’ve been hearing about at a place called “the Pickman Gallery”.”

Without hesitation she replied, “Consider it done, but how many caps are we talkin’ here?” Hancock had a devilish grin on his face “Well well well, I guess I’ll make the job 200 caps, and maybe I can buy you a drink down at our local bar, the Third Rail.”

She hadn’t expected that, but considering the amount of drinking she had been doing to numb her sorrows she was leaning towards yes. She paused “Yeah, uh, sure. Maybe after I get some of these jobs done.” His smile drew back from devilish and stayed somewhere more playful, “Sure thing, Sister. By all means.” He finished by gesturing towards all of Goodneighbor.

She wondered the city taking in the lively night life happening underneath the stars of the dusty night sky. Around her were a couple of shops, an alley, and down the alley she could see the old State House and hear activity echoing off of the old chipped brick walls. She took it all in, she hadn’t been here since she was a child, touring on field trips through the historical Freedom Trail. My how things have changed.

She explored the town further going down the cold but lively alleyway. The cold night air breathing against her face as it swooshed down the accidental wind tunnel that had been created by the strange city layout. The wind was somehow comforting, she longed for the gentle feeling of it on her slightly sunburnt face. Losing herself in the alleyways she noticed the nightlife activity suddenly being silenced. Before her was a blue iron door, with a sliding peephole door. The peephole squeaked opens and framed a set of mischievous eyes that laid behind it, “Hey...you... you wanna make some caps?”


	3. What a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock retired into his office, flopping himself onto the stained antique couch before placing a hand on the mentat tin that sat on the coffee table beckoning him. Fahrenheit, his loyal bodyguard, came sauntering in after and pulled out a cigarette. She lit the cigarette and placed it between her lips before breathing in the poison and exhaling it into the air between them...

Hancock retired into his office, flopping himself onto the stained antique couch before placing a hand on the mentat tin that sat on the coffee table beckoning him. Fahrenheit, his loyal bodyguard, came sauntering in after and pulled out a cigarette. She lit the cigarette and placed it between her lips before breathing in the poison and exhaling it into the air between them.

Hancock lazily swiped at the smoke only half trying to waft it away from his face, “Fahr, your kind of an ass, ya know that?” He chuckled. She gave him a smile, “I learned from the best.” She now held the cigarette between her index finger and her thumb, flipping him off nonchalantly.

Fahrenheit stubbed out the cigarette, “So, that centerfold pinup of a woman that put down Finn.” Hancock smiled and threw his head back on the couch popping a mentat into his cheek ,”Heh, hell yeah. I’m gonna be thinking back on that one on my lonely nights.” Hancock could practically hear Fahr’s eyes rolling at his words as she snickered.

“Your so fucked up, Hancock... She shot a man’s dick off. Usually you like your girls easy and desperate for chems, not dangerous and desperate for caps.” What could he say, there was something about a woman that knew just how to handle pricks like Finn. He yearned for justice in this sick world more than his next puff of jet, and here’s a woman strolling into his town bearing its name and living up to it.

Fahrenheit had been staring at him waiting for him to respond back to her teasing with a smart ass comment, fueled by mentats. She was honestly kind of shocked, as she witnessed the mayor stair up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts with a twisted grin on his face. She decided to leave him to his nasty fantasies and go get herself a beer down at the Third Rail. “Okay, bye, ya old perverted fart.”, she said before closing the door behind her. Hancock continued to think, ignoring Fahr’s teasing completely to the point of not even hearing her words.

_What a fucking woman._


	4. the Big Dig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days had gone by and Justice was getting shit done. She had a mission, and that was to help every citizen of Goodneighbor so she could have enough caps to buy out all of the stimpacks, shotgun shells, and purified water she could carry on her person. She hadn’t needed to buy food because she was cooking up her kills...

A few days had gone by and Justice was getting shit done. She had a mission, and that was to help every citizen of Goodneighbor so she could have enough caps to buy out all of the stimpacks, shotgun shells, and purified water she could carry on her person. She hadn’t needed to buy food because she was cooking up her kills. 

During the past few days she had cleared the library, checked out the Pickman Gallery, and had been reluctantly following the orders given to her by those mischievous eyes she came into contact with that night in the alley. The owner of the eyes was Bobbi No-Nose, and she could probably throw the ghoulish woman further than she could trust her. There was a sinister tone to her voice, and she’d been keeping important details of the jobs to herself. Justice didn’t feel she can argue at this point because they hadn’t broken any laws... yet.

Bobbi had her fetch her partner in crime from Diamond City Prison. Fortunately from her pre war years as a lawyer, Justice knew the right things to say to the guards to let this crook out a few days early. The miscreant’s name was Mel, he honestly had an odd friendliness about him. He had previously gone on about his way with robots and now she was finally going to get a chance to witness some of his work.

Sonya he had called it, she was a cute little sphere of a robot. She had a low but intense hum to her. Justice stood in the rubble underneath Bobbi’s home as she hissed her plans to the two of them and the robot. They were to dig their way underneath Diamond City, and rob Mayor McDonough. Justice hadn’t felt particularly bad about robbing the man, especially hearing about how he threw all of the ghoul’s out of Diamond City. Before the war she wouldn’t have considered such a mission, but in this new world she was okay with taking from dirtbags like McDonough and using the caps for her journey. 

Sonya the robot was the key to digging their way to their destination. She let out giant pulses of energy that burst through the concrete and dirt like it was nothing more than paper. She was going to cut their digging time down to practically nothing, and they were going to be able to get below Diamond City within a couple of hours. 

At this point Justice knew she was there to be a gun and maybe help find the right walls that would give way to Sonya’s light, nothing more. She felt in her gut that Bobbi wasn’t to be trusted, thinking maybe the ghoul would go as far to kill them all so she could keep the riches for herself. 

BANG. BANG. Justice took out two Mirelurks that had been guarding their nest. She knew how to handle these giant crab creatures at this point. Focus in with VATS, wait for them to lift their shells off the ground, and shoot them point blank in the face. She brought herself forward pushing past their heavy carcasses and came to a wall standing next to an old generator. She gently pressed her fingers to the wall and found its pliable dirt coming to a crumble. “Mel, here’s a spot!”, Mel nodded in response and commanded Sonya to do what she did best. 

As the robots light screamed at the wall the wall came crumbling down. Dirt and dust filled the air as an uneasy silence came over the hole. Justice squinted at the robots handy work trying to make out anything that can be seen on the other side. A pair of glowing eyes grew from the darkness, and before she could define what she was looking at, the creature screamed back.


	5. "Swatter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creature lunged at Justice, pressing her body to the ground. She guarded herself with her shotgun, “For fucks sake! What the fuck is this thing!” Mel was stunned only protecting himself with knife ,”I.. it.. it’s a fucking Mirelurk King!” Justice punched the creature in the jaw. Her fist aching not expecting the monster’s almost translucent skin to be that tough. The creature leaped back and then up onto the generator that stood nearby, screeching its gurgling cry...

The creature lunged at Justice, pressing her body to the ground. She guarded herself with her shotgun, “For fucks sake! What the fuck is this thing!” Mel was stunned only protecting himself with knife ,”I.. it.. it’s a fucking Mirelurk King!” Justice punched the creature in the jaw. Her fist aching not expecting the monster’s almost translucent skin to be that tough. The creature leaped back and then up onto the generator that stood nearby, screeching its gurgling cry.

Justice reached back into her bag and pulled out her “swatter”, rusty nails had been punctured through its rough oak. The fishy creature readied it’s body and leaped again at Justice.

_This fucking monster movie poster lookin’ son of a bitch has no idea what’s coming!_

_W_ ith a heavy thrust, Justice slammed her bat into the side of its head, the nails embedding into it’s tough scales. It let out a final pathetic cry as the glow from its eyes went dark. Justice now breathing heavy and splattered with the creatures fishy guts began to speak, ”...Now... considering this world is still pretty fucking fresh to me. Does anyone know what other fuckers could be crawling through these tunnels?!”

Bobbi gave a slight disgruntled sound before gathering the words to answer, “That should be the last of those. There may be feral ghouls, probably a glowing one or two... maybe some other flavors of mirelurks, but nothing like a king.”

_O-fuckin’-kay... you got this Justice..._


	6. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRASH. The ceiling fell, glorious ribbons of light beemed through the rubble and destruction. Justice climbed up through the debris with her associates, letting out a sigh of relief. She had been so tired of being in the dark both literally and metaphorically...

CRASH. The ceiling fell, glorious ribbons of light beamed through the rubble and destruction. Justice climbed up through the debris with her associates, letting out a sigh of relief. She had been so tired of being in the dark both literally and metaphorically.

Before she had a moment to take in their victory she saw before her the familiar face of Hancocks bodyguard, Fahrenheit. Fahr spoke with a hint of irritation, “You seriously didn’t think Hancock would catch wind of your scheme? He took you in, Bobbi. And you’re stealing from him?” Bobbie croaked out a laugh ,”Don’t listen to her.”

_I fucking knew this bitch was a lying traitor. You told yourself from the beginning..._

“You fucking bitch... Mel and I knew this wasn’t fucking Diamond City! And you fucking stood there not even blinking and denied it! You fucking snake!”, Justice was pissed, pissed at Bobbi, but even more pissed at herself for going along with this bullshit plan. Fahrenheit spoke up again, “I see Bobbi hasn’t been completely honest with you on this one.” 

Bobbi started to speak, “Why are you mad? It’s still the same job.” Before she could say another word, Justice pressed her shotgun to what was left of Bobbi’s nose and pulled the trigger. BANG. The shot echoed through the warehouse as Bobbi fell to the floor.

 Justice stared at the traitor for a moment before searching her and taking her caps. Instead of taking the caps for herself she split them up, gave one half to Mel and then held the other half in her fist gesturing to Fahr who stood overlooking the railing above her. “Can I buy you and your boss a round of drinks or something to make all of this shit up to you?” Fahr gave a grin, “You made my job easy, I don’t feel a need to take your earnings, but I do think you should speak to Hancock. Apologize in person and all that.” She gave Fahr a nod, she had to make this right to the man that let her stay in his town when he could have easily pointed her back out the gate.


	7. the Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock stared out one of the dirty windows in his office, looking at the busy little town below him. He had heard from his triggermen that Bobbi had broke into one of his warehouses trying to rob him blind, and that she had unfortunately been accompanied by his favorite little vault dweller. How could she have gotten into all of this trouble, was she really that desperate for the caps. He honestly felt more concerned for her than annoyed, he kind of hated that he felt that way on some level...

Hancock stared out one of the dirty windows in his office, looking at the busy little town below him. He had heard from his triggermen that Bobbi had broke into one of his warehouses trying to rob him blind, and that she had unfortunately been accompanied by his favorite little vault dweller. How could she have gotten into all of this trouble, was she really that desperate for the caps. He honestly felt more concerned for her than annoyed, he kind of hated that he felt that way on some level.

Am I going soft...

He heard the door open and close behind him. It was justice, still fresh from her expedition. She had wasted no time coming here to apologize. “Well, if it ain’t Bobbi’s little patsy.” She brushed the stray hairs that had escaped her ponytail back behind her ear, “Hancock... I... I’m sorry, I truly am. Bobbi told me we were going to rob the asshole mayor of Diamond City, not you. Mel and I hadn’t known what she was up to.”

Her eyes looked directly into his, trying to make it perfectly clear that she meant her apology. He drank up the whiskey gold that looked back at him. He hadn’t quite met a human that looked at him that way. Usually the women of Goodneighbor were busy trying to seduce him for chems or flatter him to gain some sort of power. In the end those women hadn’t cared what he thought of them, as long as they got what they wanted. Here Justice was, looking at him like she cherished his opinion of her, genuinely concerned she had upset him, “I’m not sure if I can ever make it right, I can leave town and never come back if that’s what you want. I did check out the Pickman Gallery, you can keep my payment if that helps...”

“Hey now, sister. I’m not mad. In fact, I’m glad you made the right decision and put Bobbi down for my sake. We’re good.” She continued staring back at him, her expression hadn’t changed and then a few seconds later her eyebrows twisted upwards in confusion, “we’re good?... I... I thought.” She paused, “Well, thank you for that. I seriously do owe you one.”

Oooh I know some ways you can repay me...

He interrupted his impure thoughts that were trying to rise up through him, “Well, I could use that info on the Pickman Gallery. Why don’t we meet up at the Third Rail at sunset and discuss it over some drinks. And by the way, I don’t want you’re caps, you’ve earned them for doing the job and staying loyal.” She gave him a faint smile and he felt his chest tighten a little. He smiled that devilish smile that he did so often, “So I’ll see you there.” She laughed “Of course! Pardon my silence! Of course I’ll see you there.” She started walking towards the door and then looked back at him once again to give him another smile before taking her leave.


	8. Water Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was staying at the Hotel Rexford, just across the street from the State House. The payment was dirt cheap, probably mainly reserved for junkies and quickies, but she honestly didn’t mind. She was happy to be out of the elements and have her little room with a dirty mattress. Dogmeat was happy to see her return, wagging his tail and smiling up at his master. She wasn’t sure why his name was dogmeat, when she first met him at the Red Rocket gas station across the bridge from what used to be her home, he was all alone. Near him was a discarded first aid kit with a badly written note that read...

She was staying at the Hotel Rexford, just across the street from the State House. The payment was dirt cheap, probably mainly reserved for junkies and quickies, but she honestly didn’t mind. She was happy to be out of the elements and have her little room with a dirty mattress. Dogmeat was happy to see her return, wagging his tail and smiling up at his master. She wasn’t sure why his name was dogmeat, when she first met him at the Red Rocket gas station across the bridge from what used to be her home, he was all alone. Near him was a discarded first aid kit with a badly written note that read:

  _This handsome beast is dogmeat. If you are reading this, I am long dead. Please give him a good home, my only hope is that someone nice finds him before hungry supermutants do. He’s a good boy and a good tracker too._

Justice grabbed the sides of his face “Who’s a good boy?! Who is?!” She looked into his big sweet innocent eyes almost expecting him to answer. “That’s right, you are!” She cleared her throat and remembered she had to clean the fish guts and glowing feral blood from her body. Her clothing dropped to floor before stepping into her private bathroom.

 She turned the squeaky knobs of the rusty shower fixture and let the water rain down on her. Dogmeat sauntered to the open doorway of the bathroom and planted himself there, putting himself on guard duty. Justice slowly started feeling like herself against, she could almost lose herself and pretend that the war never happened. Pretend that her late husband Nate could be on the couch in the next room caring for the baby, while their Mr. Handy prepared a nice family meal.

 She fought back tears for a moment when she thought of her baby’s face, trying to remember what he looked like. She remembered him looking just like Nate. She hadn’t even been done breast feeding him before he was taken away from Nate’s cold dead arms. It burned her insides that she could remember the face of the scared bald killer and kidnapper more than her own son. A single tear escaped her eye, but was hidden by the water washing over her. She pulled herself together as she turned the squeaky knobs to stop the water.

 She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a ripped weathered towel around her curves. She knelt down next to Dogmeat and kissed his head, he licked back at her cheek tasting where the salty tear had been. “There’s no scent that can escape you, is there?” She let out a sad chuckle. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re probably the only living thing in the commonwealth that knows what that son of a bitch smells like. Stale San Francisco cigars.”

_When Kellog is dead I’m gonna make this dog the best fucking meal of his life._


	9. Living Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock sat at the bar watching as Magnolia dazzled her audience on the Third Rail stage. She was singing his favorite song, about his favorite place in the world, Goodneighbor. He gestured to the Mr. Handy robot that he had working the bar since he took over this town. Good ok’ White Chapel Charlie knew how to mix the best drink in Massachusetts and he hadn’t been bad at cooking up a good Brahmin steak. “What will you be havin’, gov’na?”, he questioned the mayor...

 Hancock sat at the bar watching as Magnolia dazzled her audience on the Third Rail stage. She was singing his favorite song, about his favorite place in the world, Goodneighbor. He gestured to the Mr. Handy robot that he had working the bar since he took over this town. Good ok’ White Chapel Charlie knew how to mix the best drink in Massachusetts and he hadn’t been bad at cooking up a good Brahmin steak. “What will you be havin’, gov’na?”, he questioned the mayor. 

“Have you seen the Vault Dweller around here, Justice?” A set of Charlie’s eyes narrowed behind him while not losing eye contact with the other one, “Well, sir, if you turn around I do believe that’s her coming down the stairs.” Hancock turn in his seat to look up at the woman. Charlie muttered under his non existent cockney breath, “bloody fuckin’ idiot.”

Justice had been walking down the stairs as Charlie said. She took every step with caution worried she’d slip down the Subway tile stairs and rival Magnolia at being the entertainment of the evening. She was clean and wore tight jeans, and a plaid top that had been covered by a leather vest. She hadn’t been dressed like the other women among the bar, dressing to impress wearing the best clothing they had in their arsenal, but then again, as far as he knew this was her best clothing.

Hancock lifted his glass to her to make sure she knew where he was. She gave a shy wave and started towards him. He felt obsessed, he couldn’t take his eyes off of this modest woman that didn’t even know her beauty could make any guy in the bar drop to their knees begging (or maybe she did know and he was but an ignorant victim). She got to him and gave him a big friendly hug, he hadn’t expected this, he stood still for a moment before patting his hands on her back. If he could he would have blushed at the feeling of her chest against his. Her warmth was intoxicating. His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly was hit with the strong scent of fermented mutfruit.

_Has... has she been drinking?_

She pulled away and she had a big bright smile on her face. It was the whitest white he had ever seen.

“What will you be having this fine evening?” ,He asked placing a hand back on the bar and gesturing towards the neighboring seat with the other. She perched herself on the stool making thinking noises, “hmmm, you got bourbon back there?” Hancock got Charlie’s attention, “Bring us a good bottle of bourbon, would you?” Charlie whirled and hummed as he hovered away yelling “All of the bourbon here is good, ya bloody wanka’!”

Justice burst with a laugh, Hancock couldn’t resist giving into it and laughing himself, even though he had been a little embarrassed. Charlie came back and placed the bottle of the bourbon on the counter before saying “gov’na.” And hovering away again. Before Hancock could touch the bottle, Justice had the bottle in hand. She quickly opened it and drank straight from the bottle. She then wiped her mouth on her arm and put the bottle to his lips. He accepted it and drank some for himself, admiring the way this woman operated.

“Okay, so now that I have some alcohol in me, I can finally discuss the Pickman Gallery. Ya see, the reason there was raider activity over there was because this guy, Pickman, had been killing their men, draining their blood, and then using them as a medium in his sick art gallery.” Hancock gulped back the bourbon in his mouth and was stunned by the words that came out of her mouth, “wait. So this guy, Pickman, is a serial killer and used blood to paint like some sort of fucked up Picasso?” She gave a nod as she drank down more liquid courage before continuing her tale. 

Just her gulp along had him even further stunned. He had never seen a human woman take a bottle from his lips and place it on her own. Sure, he had his fair share of kisses from those women, and they’d been plenty happy to take him into them, but never anything as simple as this intimate act.

“Well, he  **was**  a serial killer. I killed him. We don’t need people like Pickman in this world. I mean, we could use some artists to make this world beautiful again, but we don’t need artist’s that have to kill other people for their medium. Raiders aside, what if he decided to move on and use the blood of innocent ghouls or some shit.” 

“Let me travel with you,” Hancock blurted out. He had given this some thought, but listening to the story of her killing a serial killer in hopes to protect possibly his fellow ghouls, had him ready to die for this woman’s cause. “What?! Hancock, seriously? You can’t leave Goodneighbor, these people need you.” ,she stared at him shocked with those big gold eyes of hers.

“My people can handle themselves fine. I hate that I can feel myself slowly turning into the man around here... I need to take a walk again. Get a grip on what really matters: living free.” She cracked a smile at him, “but you don’t even know what I’m doing out there.” God, he knew exactly how to fucking answer that, but he knew it was going to sound corny as hell so he kept it to himself.

_But I want to._

“Look sister, I know we haven’t known each other for long, but I can tell when it comes to killin’ bastards our morals are the same. I know if I travel along side you, I’ll be doing good out there, better than anything I’m doing here.” Justice paused in thought, swirling the bourbon in the old dirty bottle. When she looked back to him to gave him a more sober smile, “Well then, looks like Dogmeat and I have a partner.” She threw her head back finishing the bottle. Hancock watched the fresh young skin cling to her throat as it stretched upward. She took in three large gulps and Hancock couldn’t help but think about his hand grasping her neck as he whispered all of the things he wanted to do to her in her ear. He wanted to ruin her.

The sound of Magnolia finishing her song brought silence to the room before a loud uproar of applause echoed through the Subway walls, Hancock shook his head having to physically shake himself out of his thoughts. There was a warmth inside him that he knew wasn’t just the bourbon. He noticed the sudden tingling feeling of himself growing hard and quickly adjusted the American flag on his waist to cover his bulge before anyone noticed. Justice drunkenly slammed the empty bottle on the counter causing it to shatter before hollering and clapping her hands herself, the rowdy crowds applause pulsing through her alcohol filled veins.


	10. A Drunk Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock helped the drunken vault dweller up the stairs and through the darkness of the Goodneighbor streets. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had to chaperone a drunk woman home, usually he had been the one drunk out of his mind, and Fahr had to drag his sorry ass off the couch of the VIP room in the Third Rail...

 

Hancock helped the drunken vault dweller up the stairs and through the darkness of the Goodneighbor streets. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had to chaperone a drunk woman home, usually he had been the one drunk out of his mind, and Fahr had to drag his sorry ass off the couch of the VIP room in the Third Rail.

“I do the boys a favor!

With all of my manual labor!

It's good to be a good good neighbor!”

Justice drunkenly “sang” through the streets in between hiccups and slurs. She was like some sort of clumsy pirate from a novel he read once. Her vest at some point had been opened and the buttons of her flannel had loosened through their holes, her white bra showing the world the magnificent cleavage it gave her. She tripped a bit and Hancock quickly grabbed her waist.

He decided it would take forever to get her up the stairs of the Rexford in her current condition and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of tatos. “Woohoo!”, she said as if the movement was a theme park ride at Nuka World. He climbed each step with the loud woman trying to shoosh her so she wouldn’t wake the other guests of the Hotel.

He got to her room and gently slid her off his shoulder and onto the bed. Dogmeat who had been waiting for her by the door jumped up on the bed and put himself between Hancock and Justice barking out a single woof. “I apologize for bringing your daughter home at this hour, and while intoxicated, I assure you I have not taken advantage, good sir.”, Hancock joked out trying to act like the gentleman he knew he wasn’t. As he spoke to the dog, he had removed his tricorn hat, placed it against his chest, and bowed to the good boy. Dogmeat gave Hancock a lower woof before licking the top of his scarred head. 

Hancock laughed a little in surprise, “I’ll have my men bring some med X and purified water over for ya, you’re gonna be hurtin’ in the morning for sure. We’ll see how you’re feeling and then maybe we can head out of town.” Justice nodded while placing her head on the curled up dog next to her as if he were a pillow made from the finest furs. She smiled curling her fingers around one another next to her face.

Before reaching for the light and heading out the door he noticed a shine out of the corner of his eye. On the desk next to the door were a set of wedding bands hanging from the chain of dog tags. Printed on the old school tags was a bar code and underneath that read:

_Howard,_

_Nate S._

_U.S. Army_

_108 Infantry Regiment_

Strewn around the dog tags were a couple empty bottles of wine and a single used up cigar in a rag. The soot of the cigar had been rubbed throughout the rag, causing a mess of ash, but the label was still legible:

_San Francisco Sunlights_  


	11. the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock stood against his historical home like he had so many times before, just like he had on that night when the stranger rolled into town, only this time it was his somber way of saying goodbye before heading out on the road. This place meant a lot to him, he discovered himself here. The moment he saw the John Hancock uniform on display, he knew from that moment he was the one to continue the legacy of the first American hoodlum and defender of the people. Hancock placed a cigarette between his lips and struggled to produce a flame from his lighter. He felt a hand cover his, “You know these are bad for you, right?”...

 Hancock stood against his historical home like he had so many times before, just like he had on that night when the stranger rolled into town, only this time it was his somber way of saying goodbye before heading out on the road. This place meant a lot to him, he discovered himself here. The moment he saw the John Hancock uniform on display, he knew from that moment he was the one to continue the legacy of the first American hoodlum and defender of the people. Hancock placed a cigarette between his lips and struggled to produce a flame from his lighter. He felt a hand cover his, “You know these are bad for you, right?”

He cracked a smile before looking up and seeing Justice. The sunlight fell around her head like a halo. “Oh yeah, wouldn’t want to ruin my lovely complexion now would we?” She took the cigarette from his mouth placing into her own, she fired up her lighter and lit up the stick. She inhaled a bit before she put it back to his lips. She exhaled before speaking, “So, are you really ready to travel with me out there?”

 There it was again, her fascination with sharing oral vices with him. He inhaled the cigarette, tasting her lipstick with the rest of it. He blew the smoke into the sky of the alley ,”I’m goin’ where you’re goin’, sister.” He looked back at her to see if she’d respond, but she was on her knees unfolding the cigar he saw last night, “Go on, Dogmeat. Refresh your memory of the scent.”

 Dogmeat concentrated on the cigar. He sniffed around it, inhaling the tobacco like they had just done with the cigarette they shared. Woof! Dogmeat started towards the front gates of Goodneighbor while Justice and Hancock followed behind.

 Hancock closed the gate behind him, kissing his hand and pressing it to the obstacle that protected his people. He went on following his new companions. There was a silence between them before Justice messed around with the knob on her pipboy, “you like Diamond City Radio or classical?” He was surprised for a moment, “I forgot those things have radio. Um, I like both stations for different reasons. Unfortunately I usually have to switch Diamond City radio off after a while. That kid gets me feeling so bad for him.”

 “Oh yeah, I met him a while back when I visited. He’s still got that virgin glow.” She gave a laugh, “I keep promising myself I’m going to go back there and figure out a way to help him with his confidence.” justice tuned in to the classical channel. The sad but playful tune of Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 whispered from the heavy piece of tech strapped to her arm.

“I always loved this song.”, she said as she stretched her arms back behind her head, looking up at the sky, still following the sound of Dogmeat’s pads on the concrete road. When she had shifted, the dog tags that were on her desk the previous night got pulled out from underneath her leather armor.

She looked back down at them grasping the tags and rings in her hand. Hancock hadn’t taken his eyes off of her, “Who was he?”


	12. Embrace for Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...uh, feel free to ignore my previous question if you want.”
> 
> She continued staring at the tags with a sad smile on her face, “He was... he was my husband, my best friend, my hero... and the father of my child.” Hancock suspected maybe Nate, the U.S. soldier, had been her husband, but was shocked by the rest of her answer, “Your... your child?”...

“...uh, feel free to ignore my previous question if you want.”

She continued staring at the tags with a sad smile on her face, “He was... he was my husband, my best friend, my hero... and the father of my child.” Hancock suspected maybe Nate, the U.S. soldier, had been her husband, but was shocked by the rest of her answer, “Your... your child?”

“Yeah.” She nodded along with her sad smile, “Since you’re on the road with me, you should know now that I’m searching for him... more specifically... god, this is always hard to talk about.” The simple tune of her pipboy’s song took place of her silence, “I’m looking for my husband’s killer, who is also the man that took my child... my family and I had been put on ice in cryo pods at Vault 111. We were put there after the bombs fell.” Hancock could practically see the bomb’s cloud in her golden eyes and the cold air escape from her lips as she spoke. He remained silent, letting Justice mourn and tell her tale like he had done with many of the ghouls that came to him for sanctuary after being thrown from Diamond City.

“... When I woke up... When we woke up, a bald man with a scar on his face and a woman wearing, a hazmat suit came to my husband’s pod that was across from mine. Nate was holding our son... the bastard shot him for trying to protect our child, and then they took him. They took Shaun... before the man left, he turned to my pod with a sinister smile and called me “the backup”. He put me under cryo again, and then when I woke up the second time I was alone, surrounded by corpses.”

Hancock suddenly felt the need to touch her, he put his hand on her shoulder, “Did he hurt you?” She finally looked back up at Hancock, “No, just my family.” Hancock ran a finger down the now fully healed scar along the center of her face, “What is this?” She let out a sigh, “Lovely, ain’t it? That is from my first encounter with a deathclaw.”

Hancock jumped back a little, his black eyes widening, “A deathclaw?! You mean to tell me that you got close enough to a deathclaw to get swiped in the face and lived to tell the tale?!”

“Heh, yup. I had traveled to Concord to meet up with a group called the Minutemen. I was still pretty fresh from the freezer when all of this went down, but these people had been surrounded by raiders. Nate had taught me how to use a shotgun back in the day before Shaun was born, so I blasted my way through. We found this old suit of power armor and a mini gun and they pretty much volunteered me to armor up, go out there in the streets and finish off the rest of these raiders. A fucking deathclaw pushed its way up through the sewers and came charging at me. The damaged helmet on the suit had been broken completely by the raiders at that point, so now I have this. I probably would’ve been eaten if I hadn’t met Dogmeat earlier that day. Dogmeat jumped the deathclaw. He managed to grab one of the things legs and distract it while I got myself back up and shot at a nearby car to blow the thing up.”

They both looked down at the dog as it searched for the cigar scent. Woof! Woof! The dog stopped and they found themselves near a stairwell. There was part of an old bloody bandage that Dogmeat immediately started profusely sniffing at. “You smell em’ boy?” Woof! Dogmeat barked back at his owner before they traveled through the stairwell.

Something in the air felt really off at this point, they both readied their weapons in preparation; Justice with her shotgun and Hancock with a combat rifle. They saw a set of stiff legs behind some rubble that had been made up into a makeshift camp.

  _Is that person dead?_

_T_ hey both thought to themselves as they slowly approached with caution. Justice suddenly couldn’t take it anymore and quicker than she should have peaked around the corner to look at the body. It was a mannequin.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. “Justice!” Hancock shouted before pulling her back into his arms. A land mine went off causing the area around it to burst and stir up the dust and concrete. They slowly opened their eyes as they both realized what had just happened. Hancock was on top of Justice shielding her from the blast. Her hands were on his chest, tangled in the ragged ruffles of his shirt. He looked into her eyes as a haze of red came over her cheeks. Those golden eyes alone could take him over the edge if he let them. He wanted to lay there over her and look into them forever, searching through all of her sorrow, taking it all in as he continued looking for those moments of passion and lust. 

“I...I almost got us fucking killed... I’m so sorry Hancock...”

He hoisted himself up using his knee and adjusted his flag before letting a hand down to help Justice up, “Don’t apologize, sister. In your situation I would’ve done the same thing, but we need to be alert now, there could be more traps ahead of us... do we know this bastard’s name by any chance?” The cloud of dust settled itself on the pavement as Justice choked out the name.

“Kellogg...”


	13. Ugly Greens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice continued to follow the trotting dog as he searched for the scent of blood and San Francisco Sunlights. Hancock followed behind her watching her back both figuratively and literally. The air had gone quite, as they walked passed a recent battle field. Destroyed robots and their parts were scattered throughout the concrete pavement...

Justice continued to follow the trotting dog as he searched for the scent of blood and San Francisco Sunlights. Hancock followed behind her watching her back both figuratively and literally. The air had gone quite, as they walked passed a recent battle field. Destroyed robots and their parts were scattered throughout the concrete pavement.

The vault dweller pressed a hand back to Hancock telling him to stop. Ahead of them there was a squad of 3 supermutants. The ugly greens stopped for a moment before one of them fired up a mini nuke they’d been holding before charging. Justice waisted no time, she grabbed Hancock by the jacket and searched through his pockets to find the inhaler of jet he’d been nursing throughout their journey. She quickly inhaled it. Time slowed around her, signaling that she has moving with extreme speed. She reached in her satchel finding the sniper rifle she was still learning how to use.

 Justice focused knowing she only had about 5 seconds left before the jet would wear off, maybe 8 if Hancock rigged the dosages. Firing up VATS she calmly looked through the scope of her gun. Shaking a bit from the stress of using a weapon she was still unfamiliar with and also the adrenaline from the jet filling her lungs. She fired, watching the trail of bullet miss the bastard. She readied herself again, her aim steadying as she took a deep breathe. As she breathed out she fired the rifle again. The bullet traveled slowly as the VATS and jet worked their magic. Right as there magic faded, Justice could see through the scope that the bullet his her mark: the mini nuke.

 The three mutants were caught in the destruction of its mushroom cloud, its fire burning at their rad resistant flesh. Justice fell to her knees coughing up what was left of the jet fumes in her system, “krr... Krrh, keh... f...fuck!” Hancock was more than impressed with his companion, but he knew none of what just happened was to be for his amusement, “Woah... Didn’t know you knew how to use your jet.”

As the cloud dissipated and the embers scorched the Earth around the blast zone, they could see up ahead there was a destroyed Assaultron littered with body parts from the suicidal mutant and some raider corpses that had been nearby. They approached it was caution worried it still may be active. The head of it sat on a metal crate underneath it as the rest of it was on the ground, severed at the hips. Sparks flew out from the chopped wires of its neck. The voice box of the assaultron was still barely working, it spoke with its sensual robotic tone, “1... I C4N’T F33L MY L3G5.” The robot let out a final failing beep before completely shutting down.

Dogmeat sniffed around the Assaultron’s face, Justice could see the ash that was stubbed out on the forehead of the bot, the San Francisco cigar laying beside it. “We must be getting close, this is definitely Kellogg’s handiwork.” The tracking pooch continued on his trail, leading them off the road and onto the dead grass of a nearby hill. The team tracked up the hill scaring off some wild radstag yearling that were nearby.

Across the top of the hill was a wire fence with an opening that someone had made through it. Bloody bandages had been left stranded on the sharp wire of the trashed fence. Justice picked it up and flopped the stained fabric in her hand, “We must be getting close by now. I could see this asshole camping out in a place like this.” She gestured to the rusty steel sign that read:

_Government Property_

_No Trespassing_

Trespassing the sign they were led on a paved road again. Woof! Dogmeat began to build up speed with anticipation. He made a hard left turn and ran up a small flight of stairs. WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

Justice nearly tripped as she chased up the stairs to the blockade that laid in front of the building, “Is this it boy? Is Kellogg here?” Dogmeat howled and cried at the stacked concrete blocks and broken boards that kept them from pressing on. Justice looked around having an odd feeling she had heard of this place before, “This is Fort Hagen, isn’t it?... I remember Nate telling me about his time stationed here. One night him and his pals got locked out because they snuck out and went drinking. What was it he said they did?” She paused and looked down at the dog tags, searching her memory for his words. “They found some stairs in the back and climbed to the top of the building. They went through an emergency exit on the roof!” The roles were now switched up, it was Justice’s turn to lead the way for Hancock and Dogmeat.


	14. Shock Baton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock jumped through the door that laid flat on the building’s surface. He looked around to make it was clear before waving a hand, signaling it was safe to come down. Dogmeat was dropped into Hancock’s hands, he grasped the big dog with a grunt before placing him on the ground. The two boys looked up at Justice as she mentally prepared herself, Dogmeat wagged his tail and Hancock would’ve too if he had one. Justice leaped into the ghouls arms, she landed there with a squeal before Hancock placed her feet on the ground...

Hancock jumped through the door that laid flat on the building’s surface. He looked around to make it was clear before waving a hand, signaling it was safe to come down. Dogmeat was dropped into Hancock’s hands, he grasped the big dog with a grunt before placing him on the ground. The two boys looked up at Justice as she mentally prepared herself, Dogmeat wagged his tail and Hancock would’ve too if he had one. Justice leaped into the ghouls arms, she landed there with a squeal before Hancock placed her feet on the ground.

They looked around them, this place was an absolute wreck. You could see how the chaos played out here the day the bombs fell. Metal desks laid every which way except how they should’ve been. Walls were broken, exposing the old rusty pipes that ran within them.

Hancock listened carefully while walking across the creaky wood floor. Dogmeat began to growl. Justice placed a hand on his side, “What is it boy?” A sudden sound from the other room caused them to huddle and ready themselves.

A bright blue light shot through the air in their direction, multiple inhuman technical voices began to speak. The voices spoke over one another making it difficult to understand, but one was very prominent and unfriendly, “Your termination is inevitable, I must end your existence!”

Hancock pulled the vault dweller low to the floor and covered her mouse with his hand. He spoke in a whisper while her eyes stared at him wide with shock, “you know what synths are?”, She profusely nodded in reply. “We’re gonna have to be careful. Those guns can vaporize us if we let them hit us enough... are you ready?”, she nodded again. He released his grasp on her mouth.

She quickly reached in her bag, pulled the pin from a grenade, and threw it in the direction on the voices. The synths continued their creepy chatter as they continued their fire, “Hostiles detected!”

_One, Two, Three. BOOM!_

There was silence for a second before two synths ran around the corner and came after them with shock batons. One of them hit Justice. The electricity moved through her body like a feeling of dread. Hancock got out from his cover, “Oh- I’m feral now!” Dogmeat grabbed onto the plastic of the synth’s leg, bearing down through it and shaking head head. Hancock grabbed his knife from his pocket and jammed the other one in the head. JAB! JAB! he stabbed the plastic creep two more times before helping out Dogmeat with his. Hancock grabbed the synths head and began sawing at its neck with his combat knife to break the connection. Hancock let out a yell as the wires severed and the sparks went flying.

Him and Dogmeat panted as they knelt down next to their favorite woman. Justice was okay, but the baton had hit her in the crook of her neck and there was a burn mark on her skin. Hancock searched through their inventory and pulled out a stimpack, “Okay, sunshine. You’re gonna need to be very still while I do this so it hurts less.” The needle of the stimpack went under the skin of her shoulder. Hancock was surprised at how easy it went under her human skin, he almost forgot what it was like to have skin like that, skin that he could ruin with track marks. Her veins took in the Stimpack’s substance, “I personally would take some med X as well, but you don’t have to if you don’t think you need it.” She gave him a sad smile as she drank from a cylinder of purified water, “I’m fine, Hancock. Our mission is still far from over, and we need to finish taking out the rest of these Institute assholes.”


	15. Kellogg's face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering the hallways of Fort Hagen, they continued fighting their way through the old synth models that hid in the shadows. With each kill, Justice improved her method of taking them down. It’s the same thing you do with most of the creatures of the Commonwealth...

Wondering the hallways of Fort Hagen, they continued fighting their way through the old synth models that hid in the shadows. With each kill, Justice improved her method of taking them down. It’s the same thing you do with most of the creatures of the Commonwealth.

Aim for the head.

When you shoot off another part, they will just claw to you with what’s left, but when you sever the body’s connection to the head, it will die like anything else.

There was a hallway ahead of them. Rooms branching off the hallway where soldiers used to sleep and shower. They noted that it may be a good place to clean and rest up later if they could clear out the synths. While going through a thick metal door, an intercom made the sound of slight feedback before a man’s voice spoke up, “Okay, you made it. I’m just up ahead. My synths are standing down. Let’s talk.”

Justice slowly came forward, her body shaking, her heart racing. They came to another door, it opened. There he was, Kellogg, the man that killed her husband and took her baby, “Let talk... You came a long way. Let’s here it.”

Justice clinched her fists as her words rolled off her tongue, “You murdering, kidnapping psychopath. Give me my son. Give me Shaun! NOW!” Her voice had a growl to it and you could hear the louder words echo through the room they were in. Even the basic synths that stood around with no emotions seemed nervous and tense holding their weapons.

“Right to it then, huh? Okay, fine... your son, Shaun. Great kid. A little older than you may have expected, but I’m guessing you figured that out by now. But if you’re hoping for a happy reunion? Ain’t gonna happen. You’re boys not here.”

Justice lunged and grabbed Kellogg by the collar of his brown leather jacket. The synths readying their guns, but still standing down. “Tell me where he is, dammit!” She shouted in his face directly, “fine... I guess you’ve earned that much. Shaun’s in a good place. Where he’s safe, and comfortable, and loved. A place he calls home. The institute.” Justice could tell the man in front Her wasn’t lying, he remained calm and collected, knowing he set off her fury. She remained at his collar, “The Institute. Well, I’ll find him, no matter where he is. Nothing will stop me.” Kellogg snickered a bit at her words, “God you’re persistent. I give you credit. It’s the way a parent should act. The way I’d be acting if I were in your place, I like to think. Even if it is useless... But I think we’ve been talking long enough. We both know how this has to end. So... you ready?”

“In a hundred years, when I finally die. I only hope I go to Hell so I can kill you all over again, you piece of shit.” Her voice was ice and fire at the same time. She threw him back by the collar she had been tightening her grip on every second that they spoke. She ran forward like an animal, like her whole purpose was to no only kill this man, but make him suffer. The synth were shooting in her direction, but she was dodging the blasts when she didn’t outrun them. Hancock and Dogmeat fought the synths, trying to put out enough bite and fire power to distract them from Justice’s fury.

For a moment, Justice couldn’t see Kellogg, he was using a stealth boy to hide from her while he loaded his gun. The sound of the clanking metal taunting her as he circled. She saw his footprint appear in the dirt on the floor and sprang at him right as he was aiming. Punching him in the jaw, his pistol flew from his hand. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blood covered dented bullet, “you see this, fucker?!” She said between gritting teeth, “This is the bullet you killed my husband with, and before I slaughter you, I’m going to watch you eat it.” His jaw had been broken from her previous punch, she pried it open and shoved the bullet down his throat. She held his mouth and nose shut while pressing her entire weight on his chest. He struggled beneath her till he didn’t and his body forced him to swallow. When she saw the movement of his throat swallow she let go, “You know... your Institute... Isn’t fucking ready for me.” She pulled a combat knife out of her boot. Across the handle was the name of her late husband, Nate. It had been his when he was in active duty. She steadied the knife vertically under his broken jaw. THRUST! She jammed the knife upward through his head. His body laid still underneath her weight. She panted as she pulled it out and wiped the blood on both of his cheeks.

Kellogg’s dead eyes stared back at her, she couldn’t take it. She had been so sick of seeing this face when she thought of her family. Next to her on the ground was a broken computer monitor. She lifted it with a struggle as the adrenaline was all that was left in her system. She slammed it as hard as she could with a scream. His head was a bloody pulp. She stood up almost wheezing and gently kicked the monitor off of his head. She wanted to know for sure that that face was gone. The monitor rolled with a heavy thud.

He was gone.


	16. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was quite and the fighting was done. Justice, Hancock, and Dogmeat were alive with minimal damage. Nothing that a few stimpacks wouldn’t fix. They stared at what was left of Kellog as Dogmeat licked the blood from her fingers. Hancock put a hand on her shoulder, “You did it, Sunshine. You got him.” She flung herself to Hancock and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He hadn’t seen this side of her and she was sure she hadn’t shown this emotion since her first few nights out of vault 111...

The room was quite and the fighting was done. Justice, Hancock, and Dogmeat were alive with minimal damage. Nothing that a few stimpacks wouldn’t fix. They stared at what was left of Kellog as Dogmeat licked the blood from her fingers. Hancock put a hand on her shoulder, “You did it, Sunshine. You got him.” She flung herself to Hancock and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He hadn’t seen this side of her and she was sure she hadn’t shown this emotion since her first few nights out of vault 111.

 

A spark danced across the floor at their feet, startling the two of them. They examined closely, trying to put together what just happened. Justice knelt down for a closer look at the dead man’s brains that were bleeding onto the floor, “wha- what is this?” She picked out a piece of brain that was connected to some sort of metal device, “The asshole was a synth?... or part synth?” She held it up to Hancock who took it into his hand and looked at it in the light, “huh? Well... guess he was... I actually think I know someone in Goodneighbor that can help us out with this.”

 

“Really?” Justice was on her knees looking up at him sadly. Her bottom lip quivering and her big golden eyes shining from their wetness. “Heh, yeah.” Hancock replied, “but first, we need to get you taken care of.” He reached out his scarred up fingers and helped her off the ground. He placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her back through the door where they had been previously, going back down the hall and into one of the bedrooms.

 

There were multiple beds throughout the room, some looked broken, but others looked almost completely untouched. He sat her down on a bed and they both started searching through their pack. Hancock pulled out a beer and uncapped it with his knife, he then put the cap with the rest of their funds, “look... I’m not a fucking doctor, and this is probably not the first thing I should give you, but take a sip of this. I can tell you’re addicted and honestly the most sober man alive could use a drink after that.” She took the warm bottle with both hands and threw her head back taking in a gulp. She gasped with refreshment like it was the best cold beer she’d ever had in her life, she sat the bottle on the nightstand next to her, “Thank you, Hancock... for everything.”

 

He had been going through their bag some more, he reached in and grabbed some noodle cups and some cubed radstag meat they had gotten earlier that day, “I’m going to look around and figure out a way to cook this up for us. You should clean yourself up, but take it easy, sister.” He grabbed the meal preparations and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

Justice began slowly taking off her clothing. She took off her leather armor and set it all to the side. Dogmeat curled up and laid his head on it, the warmth and scent of his owner comforting him. She got to her clothes and she could tell they were done, absolutely ruined. She was lucky Daisy talked her into buying some clothes before leaving town. Peeling off the blood and sweat stained fabric that clung to her body she walked to the shower room. She had been curious if this place had any running water and as she turned the open shower’s faucet the most rewarding little stream came from the fixture. If this had been happening in her home she would have called a plumber or tried to get her Mr. Handy to fix it, but in this situation she would have kissed the water if she could. It seemed to run clear, but she decided it was probably best to take some Rad X before washing off and then RadAway after. She stepped into the trickle of water and let it wash over her, taking her time to strategically let it run over every inch of her body. Turning the faucet as she stepped out, she noticed the old towels folding neatly on there shelving, but the had been layered with dust. Rather than letting the dust stick to her wet body she peaked around the corner to see if the room was clear. Hancock was still gone so she sauntered out and stealth-fully went to the pack and grabbed the clothing in her hand. She had no clean underneath, but she was in no way about to complain. Sliding the jeans up her wet legs she slowed herself, she realized something for the first time and it made her blush. She didn’t actually care if Hancock saw her nude.

 

_Oh my god, I think I have feelings for Hancock._

_S_ he was a bit shocked figuring this out now, but she didn’t stop dressing herself. She finished putting her plain white shirt over her wet torso, not even thinking about the consequences of that action. She laid back on the bed, and before she knew it she had passed out.


	17. Nuka Quantum and Berry Mentats (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock came back into the room with the meals he made. In no way was he a chef, but he did try his best and managed to boil water for the noodles and everything, creating a steamy broth that bathed over the cooked up radstag. He saw the vault dweller stir awake as the click of his shoes and the squeak of the door woke her. “Hey there, girl. Ready for dinner?”, he said in his kind raspy voice that he always used with her. The ghoul handed Justice the cup of noodles and she began gently blowing on it and readied her chopsticks...

Hancock came back into the room with the meals he made. In no way was he a chef, but he did try his best and managed to boil water for the noodles and everything, creating a steamy broth that bathed over the cooked up radstag. He saw the vault dweller stir awake as the click of his shoes and the squeak of the door woke her. “Hey there, girl. Ready for dinner?”, he said in his kind raspy voice that he always used with her. The ghoul handed Justice the cup of noodles and she began gently blowing on it and readied her chopsticks. _  
_

“You know, you can call me John if you’d like. I’d say we’re good enough friends that you don’t have to be so proper.” Hancock shoved a huge bite of noodles into his mouth as he stood with his back against the wall. Justice drank in the salty meaty broth enjoying its flavor and pondering what Hancock, or John just said. She took in a bite for herself, chewed, and then swallowed before speaking, “and that’s what we are now, friends?” Justice took in another bite of noodles and began slurping them up not losing eye contact with the ghoul. She knew exactly what she was doing, putting all of her nervousness aside. She set her eyes on her prey.

 

John stopped slurping his noodles, bit down and then swallowed, completely forgetting to chew, “Well, now that you mention it. I have been having slightly more impure thoughts than usually... maybe we will get to... act on those. But do you really wanna wake up to this mug in the morning? I’d never wish that on anyone I care for.” Justice placed her empty bowl on the nightstand next to the beer from earlier and slowly began sliding the jeans off of her body. She stood there with nothing but a tight white t shirt clinging to her wet breasts as she walked forward, “I don’t know what it is... maybe I have a fetish, or maybe I just don’t give a fuck. All I know is that I look into those black eyes of yours and I feel calm and safe, and they look back in mine.” Hancock gulped as he sat his noodle cup down, “They do.”

 

She pounced on him, straddling her legs around his hips and throwing her arms around his neck. Their lips met as Hancock struggled to keep his balance. He took a few steps forward before dropping both of their bodies onto one of the beds. Her lips were chapped, but pillowy as they framed the opening to her soft wet tongue. Hancock’s tongue slide into her mouth, she tasted of beer and cigarettes which just made himself grow more hard against her. She swirled her tongue around his making sure to take in his metallic flavor for herself.

 

Justice made quick work of his shirt, methodically removing each button from their place. It was almost like she subconsciously thought about this before and memorized where each individual button was looped into the fabric. She could see his scarred muscled chest as she ran her fingers down it, “God, I fucking want you.” He gave a mischievous grin and chuckle while he brought himself down and sucked at one of her nipples through her t-shirt. She gasped and slid her fingers under his hat, knocking it onto the floor. She was covered with the hint of rads from the shower water, causing a tingle to run over him. Hancock jerked her shirt up and gently kissed over her bare breasts before lightly clamping down on the other nipple and nibbling at it, causing her to squirm beneath him like she may jump out of her skin from the pleasure.

 

Hancock began kissing down her body, the slow hum of his raspy tone moaning against her flesh with a tingle. He nibbled on her creamy thighs as she straddled them over his shoulders. Looking up at her expression before he licked at her clit, he smiled. She moaned his name out weakly, “J-John.” His cock twitched at that. He wasn’t sure if anyone had ever said his first name in bed before. He circled his tongue around her before plunging his tongue into her. She clenched her velvet lining around him, her hands searching the scars on his scalp. Flicking in and out of her, he could feel Justice’s body writhing knowing she was on the path for release. Hancock kept going, only being more vigorous with his licks. Suddenly Justice let out a soft cry, like the pleasure was almost too much for her to bare, she came for him. He slowed his pace. Tasting her with gentle kisses to soothe her ache, her pussy tasted like Nuka Quantum and berry mentats. He teased her a few times by flicking his tongue at her clit, causing her to jump from its sensitivity, “Atta girl.” He whispered with a smile.

 

The vault dweller pulled him up by his collars before planting a hard kiss on his mouth. “I want you to fuck me, “she said between kisses. “It’s not too late if you wanna quit now,” he replied to her words. Her eyes burned into his. “Not to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do or anything, but if you don’t start fucking me soon, I’m going to yell for Dogmeat’s help.”, she joked with a sinister smirk. “Oh ho ho, Well then. I better do what the lady asks.”, he laughed out while untying his flag. Hancock gently kissed her injury in the crook of her neck to sooth its burn as he undid his pants, “I’ve wanted you since the moment I looked into those golden eyes of yours.” He pressed his cock against her as she shuddered beneath him. Her heat quivered as he throbbed against her, rubbing at her wetness.

 

Hancock put a hand to her chin and positioned her face to look into his eyes, “It’s moments like this I know all that karma stuff is bull. Because no one like me should be this lucky.” He looked into her eyes as he slowly entered her, wanting to see the fire within them burn from her passion. She yelped a bit from the pain of her body giving into him. She was tight and John’s length was thick, “You okay, Sunshine?” She nodded in response before burying her face into his neck. Hancock slowly pushed and pulled in and out of her heat, her body clenching around him. The contrasting feelings of their skin were like night and day, making the experience all that more forbidden and arousing. “John...” Justice moaned into his ear before biting on his lobe. He felt a drop of himself escape before holding the rest of it back.

 

Her body finally released its tension underneath him, he could finally thrust deeper and harder, touching the head of his cock to her G-spot. “Oh god, I’m gonna cum again, John. I’m gonna cum on your dick.” He didn’t stop, he slowly built up speed, her dirty words fueling him in ways no drug ever had. At that thought he reached in his coat pocket, grabbed an inhaler of jet, and puffed it into his lungs before spilling into her. Her cries of pleasure slowing as he pressed the jet to he lips and released another puff into her.

 

Their bodies road the trip together. Her hand gripping at his throat as he pumped his poison into her, her body taking in every drop of him. The burn of it felt intoxicating to the point she threw her head back in ecstasy. Time went on forever as he looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him. The choking from her playful grip, keeping the jet in his lungs just a bit longer.

 

_Hol-Holy fuck, what a sight._

His words rang through his head and her moans enveloped them. He felt as if he were having a religious experience, wanting to stay there forever and worship her and those whiskey gold eyes. She released her grip on his throat a little bit at a time, only letting the jet escape in small bursts as time finally caught back up to them.

 

He laughed a bit, “You’re a dirty girl, I’m not even gonna ask how you knew to do that.” He tickled and kissed at her a lightly before she let out a giggle. He rolled off of her and next to her side, gliding his hand down her curves and squeezed at her butt before spooning her. “Damn, woman. Where can I pick up a regular prescription of you?”, her cheeks went red as she tried to hide in her palms from the embarrassment. He pulled her hands away from her face to kiss them, kissing every single digit they had.

 

She looked back at him into his deep black eyes, “You wanna know something that kinda sucks?” He laughed a bit ,”is it you? because I may want to wait a bit before doing that.” She playfully slapped at him, “No, you ass!... I think I’ve fallen for you.” His face grew serious as he looked back in the sunny pupils that were setting in her eyes, “I can definitely see how that would suck for you. I mean, look at me.” She snorted a bit, “Hey, I think you’re cute, in a king of the zombies sort of way!”

 

He grew a gentle smile before kissing her flushed cheek, “...but don’t fret my love, I think I’ve fallen for you too.” The couple held each other close and fell asleep in each other’s arm.


	18. Brahmin for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogmeat pounced on the bed, wagging his tail and licking at Justice’s face, “nooo, Dogmeat. It’s so early!” Hancock laughed at her words, “You don’t even know what time it is.” She grabbed Hancock’s tricorn hat off the floor and placed it over her face, “I know it’s early.” The ghoul peeked under it before taking it and placing back on his head. “Noooooo.”, Justice giggled before forcing herself up off the bed...

Dogmeat pounced on the bed, wagging his tail and licking at Justice’s face, “nooo, Dogmeat. It’s so early!” Hancock laughed at her words, “You don’t even know what time it is.” She grabbed Hancock’s tricorn hat off the floor and placed it over her face, “I know it’s early.” The ghoul peeked under it before taking it and placing back on his head. “Noooooo.”, Justice giggled before forcing herself up off the bed.

Dogmeat loved mornings. He jumped around, excited that his owner was awake before picking up her jeans and showing Justice that he had them, “no no no, we’re no playing this game. Not today.” She pulled at the denim and Dogmeat pulled back, tugging and growing playfully. “Hey, you want breakfast, you adorable mutt?” Before Dogmeat could bark a reply, Hancock spoke up, “I would love some!”

Justice and Dogmeat looked at Hancock like he was an idiot, even Dogmeat was distracted long enough that Justice was able to get his jeans from him, “Ah-hah!” She slid them on one leg at a time as Hancock admired her butt before she covered it, “Don’t mind me, just admiring the view.” She rolled her eyes with a giggle and a blush, “After we eat some breakfast, we need to get back on the road. You’ll need to take me back to Goodneighbor.” She paused for a moment as she finished up the button on her pants, “...Hancock, I-I’m going to need to go to Diamond City at some point. I know how you feel about it and how they feel about you, but I wanted to ask if you wanted to stop by with me or if I should go by myself later.” Hancock stopped and looked at her with a sad smile, “I’ll follow you anywhere, but can I ask what this is about?”

“Detective Nick Valentine was the guy, er, um, synth guy that put me on the trail on Kellogg. He told me how to get the key from the mayor so that I could get into Kellogg’s house.”

“Wait, You spoke to McDonough?” Hancock’s eyed furrowed a bit but he let Justice continue. “I did, I spoke to him. I told him that my baby had been kidnapped and the confirmed kidnapper was staying in that house.”

“Wha-What did he say?”

Justice thought for a moment, “I don’t remember exactly what he said, but he didn’t give me the key. Something about privacy or some shit.” Hancock’s teeth clenched, “He didn’t give you the key?!”

“No...He didn’t. He walked off and left me alone in his office. So I had to break into his safe and take the key myself... I’m not proud of it, but I had to. What this about anyways, do you know him?” Hancock stood up from the bed and made sure his pants were on correctly before continuing, “the guys my brother... I haven’t spoken to him since I asked him to reconsider kicking the ghouls out of Diamond City. He ignored me and looked out his fancy ass office window saying some bullshit about how he won the people’s vote. I left... I left my family and ran away from the person I was.”

Justice walked over to him, “John, that’s not who you were. You aren’t your brother’s bad choices.” She ran her fingers over his cheek, before he continued, “I did this you know. I did this to myself. I found a super drug because of course my junkie ass did, and I took it. I knew I’d become a ghoul, I didn’t want to see that face again. I wanted the face to be gone.” She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back kissing at his forehead. Justice looked into his dark black eyes, “We do what we have to in this world, taking each day at a time. You left that asshole and made yourself your own person, sure, you used some inspiration from a historical figure, but John Hancock is a way better choice than whichever dictator McDonough chose.” He snickered a bit before kissing her lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet. When he pulled back, he looked at her again as she flushed, “Can’t believe you stole from that tight ass. Usually I punish thieves, but this time I’ll make an exception.” She grinned before throwing the satchel strap over her shoulder and leading Hancock by his hand.

The crew ate up in the kitchen of the fort. Like she had promised, Justice made Dogmeat the meal of his life. He dug in with his usual morning enthusiasm; a nice juicy Brahmin steak sliced and diced into homemade dog food. She had thought this through and made sure to gather various wild veggies she found on her travels.

“Damn that fucking delicious. That’s better than any steak Charlie has ever made for me”, Hancock stated as he finished the Brahmin steak that Justice had made for them. “Well, I was a housewife/lawyer in a previous life.” Getting up from the table they started collecting themselves for their journey, “You? A housewife? I can see lawyer, the mouth on you would have a jury’s attention, but picturing you in a frilly dress and an apron is almost laughable.” They started down the hallway, “Well I had a Mr. Handy helping me most days, but when I wasn’t putting criminals behind bars I was baking cakes, breastfeeding Shaun, and daydreaming about adventure. I loved comic books in particular. I was reading Grognak the Barbarian the day the bombs fell.” Hancock let out a laugh, “Remind me to introduce you to Kent Connolly next time we have downtime in Goodneighbor. He’s the biggest Silver Shroud fan I know.”

She looked back at him,“What about you, Mayor Hancock?” The ghoul responded,  
“Me? I’m more of a Guns & Bullets magazine kinda guy.” Her smile growing a bit more, ”Nate loved those too. Maybe he wouldn’t be so mad at you for sweeping me off my feet.” Hancock pressed his hand on the big iron door to the outside world, “I don’t know about that, your the kinda girl that men kill each other over.” He pushed the door open, holding it there for Justice and Dogmeat to go through before following behind him. The sky was bright and clear, the clouds rolling over the blue just enough that the sun wasn’t going to be bothering them much today.

Suddenly a giant airship came roaring through the sky, their search lights beaming down on them a long with the rest of the city.

“People of the commonwealth. Do not interfere. Our intentions are peaceful. We are the Brotherhood of Steel.”

The shouting from the intercom along with the wind being thrown at them nearly caused them to stumble. Hancock braced himself pulling the vault dweller into his arms, hiding his face with his hat while also trying to keep it from blowing away, “Damn Brotherhood of Steel, I admit they sure do know how to make an entrance.”


	19. The General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had heard rumors they were planning on taking over the air port and working on firing up that Prydwen through here.” Justice looked puzzled, “who the fuck are the brotherhood of steel?” Hancock’s face was full of emotions, you could see fear, hatred, anger, sadness, and perseverance in his features, “Sunshine. Those men are fucking terrorists... They try to make themselves presentable, dressing up like the military they think the world needs, but they don’t want to actually move forward. Their only goal is to make everything how it used to be, but that can’t happen without killing off....” Hancock paused trying to calm himself, worried about showing too much anger in front of Justice, “those men, want people like me dead. They want to kill innocent ghouls, the good synths like Valentine, and they’d probably want a ghoul-fucker like yourself dead. We have to be careful out here.”...

“I had heard rumors they were planning on taking over the air port and working on firing up that Prydwen through here.” Justice looked puzzled, “who the fuck are the brotherhood of steel?” Hancock’s face was full of emotions, you could see fear, hatred, anger, sadness, and perseverance in his features, “Sunshine. Those men are fucking terrorists... They try to make themselves presentable, dressing up like the military they think the world needs, but they don’t want to actually move forward. Their only goal is to make everything how it used to be, but that can’t happen without killing off....” Hancock paused trying to calm himself, worried about showing too much anger in front of Justice, “those men, want people like me dead. They want to kill innocent ghouls, the good synths like Valentine, and they’d probably want a ghoul-fucker like yourself dead. We have to be careful out here.”

Justice stared off, watching the air ship fly off into the city sky, spreading their propaganda, “You don’t have to worry about me. If they truly think they are U.S. military 2.0, I know how to deal with people like that. If they want to kill people with me around, they have another thing coming.” Hancock looked at this curvaceous little spitfire that stood before him, knowing her strength, but also knowing he wasn’t about to lose her or his people to the BOS, “Alright... but can we at least try to avoid them?” She smirked, “Well, I make no promises.”

The trio started on the path, looking to get to Diamond City before it got too late. While Hancock did better in the dark, he was a bit nervous leading Justice through it with only the light of her pipboy guiding them. He knew she was tough and could probably take on the world if she had to in order to get her child back, but he himself felt a hint of fear about losing this beautiful thing he never thought he’d have.

Things had been quite for a bit and Justice was worried she may have said something wrong, “Everything Okay, John?” Hancock had been staring at his boots as they took their steps on the pavement, “Ugh, yeah. I’m fine, Sunshine. Just a bit worried about telling my people of the Brotherhood of Steels arrival. I know you and I can handle it, but some of the people are still pretty fragile about being kicked from Diamond City.”

Justice stared at the ghoul pondering what he said, “you know, I’m sure we can protect them too. I’m here too ya know, and Hancock... I’m the General of the Minute men.” Hancock stopped in his tracks.

What did she just say?

He looked at her with shock, “You’re what?”

“I’m the General of the Minute men. I mean, I hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk to you about it because of Kellogg and then what happened last night.” She blushed a bit at her own words, “but when I visited Goodneighbor I had just taken over the castle in the Minute Men’s name. For the first month of my new life, I worked with them, setting up camps and helping the people of the Commonwealth however I could. I wasn’t quite sure what to do with my life, but I found purpose there. Same way you did when you found that hat and coat.”

Hancock continued looking shocked, “You’re that vault dweller? The one I’ve heard about on Diamond City Radio and Radio Freedom?” Justice giggled taking a few steps forward, “I am, Hancock, and I’m not going to let this “Brotherhood of Steel” hurt your people.” He pulled her in for a hug, “You are a goddess, Justice. Here I am saying I’m the mayor of Goodneighbor, and here you are the fuckin’ queen of the Commonwealth. I didn’t realize how small time I was till meeting you.”

She continued to giggle, “Hey, how’s about instead of going to Diamond City tonight I take you by one of the settlements I built? I took over an old raider camp in the city, Hangman’s Alley, and I fucking rebuilt it and everything.” John took her hand, “Lead the way, General.”


	20. 60 Minute Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock, Justice, and Dogmeat wondered on the streets of the city. Old demolished shops and diners resting their bones on the strip. “It’s around this corner, John!”, Justice was eager to show him one of her settlements. They went down an alley that was guarded with turrets...

Hancock, Justice, and Dogmeat wondered on the streets of the city. Old demolished shops and diners resting their bones on the strip. “It’s around this corner, John!”, Justice was eager to show him one of her settlements. They went down an alley that was guarded with turrets.

“Wait. Sunshine!” Hancock readied his rifle. A giant deathclaw stood before them past the turrets ahead. “No. No. No, Hancock. This big ol’ monster is Susanne.” The General put her hand on John’s rifle and lowered it. “Okay, are you done surprising me today? I don’t know if this ghoul heart of mine can take much more of this. I’m not sure what’s more surprising, you being the General of the Minute Men, or you somehow having a pet deathclaw, and the deathclaw’s name is fucking Susanne.” Hancock let out the biggest laugh Justice had ever heard from him. “He He Heh yup, her name is Susanne. She looks like a Susanne, doesn’t she?” Hancock looked up at the beast, “Sure fuckin’ does!”

Dogmeat was excited to see his buddy Susanne again, he trotted up to the beast. She lowered her head to sniff him, he began licking all over her face, she nuzzled her face against him like he was her own little deathclaw pup. “We have a beacon set up here that keeps her calm so she won’t kill settlers, but if anyone comes up in here and starts trouble they will have to go through her. I actually put her here because gunners kept thinking they could walk all over us. Well, try walking over a deathclaw ya fuckin’ shitheads!”

“General, what are you doing here? I thought you’d gone on a personal mission.”

Hancock and justice turned to see the man. It was Preston Garvey, the very man that gave her the position of General among the minute men. He was tall, dark, and handsome, and while as cliche it may be that’s the man he was. “Hey there, Preston. I’m still working on my personal mission, but I wanted to stop by Hangman’s Alley and show the dashing Mayor Hancock our settlement.” The mayor tipped his hat to Preston and Preston responded back with a nod. “well, what brings you by here, Preston?”, the General questioned. “A nearby settlement needed our help and I wanted to check on how things are going here. Hey wait, what’s that on your neck, General?”

“Oh, that’s just a bit of burn from a synth shock baton, it’s no big.” Preston got close to Justice and gently brushed his hand on the other side of her neck, “No, I mean this.” Justice couldn’t quite see what Preston was talking about. She walked over and glanced at her reflection in one of the tubs of water that was out for Brahmin and Susanne to drink from. There is was, plain as day, a hickey.”

Justice blushed and quickly tried to cover it with her t shirt, “oh ha ha, funny story, um, but I did say my mission was personal, didn’t I?” Preston’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Justice, then at Hancock, then back to Justice again, “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to your... um... diplomacy.” The minute man went on his way, leaving Hangman’s Ally.

Hancock stood directly behind Justice, nearly whispering in her ear, “I do believe that tight ass fancies you.” Justice jumped a bit at his words, “yeah, I’ve had that feeing too, but he’s not quite my type.” Hancock pressed her again the brick wall of the alley, “and what type may that be, gorgeous?” He was toying with her, knowing exactly what he was doing, but Justice wasn’t about to let him best her at this teasing game of chess, “Well, he doesn’t usually like me doing drugs and alcohol, but maybe you’re right, maybe I should go give him a chance.” Justice jokingly turned on her heel before Hancock felt the need to pull her back to him, “But madam, I believe we have diplomacy to settle. Shall we alert the council or settle this dispute one to one?”

“Hmm, you planted your flag on my territory, how can we possibly settle this?”, Justice grinned pointing at the hickey he left there. “Oh shit, did I do that? Well, I know some ways to make it up to you, but we need to go to your private quarters and discuss this matter further. Wouldn’t want your citizens watching, would we?”


	21. Diplomacy (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice grabbed Hancock by his flag belt and pulled him into her office and bedroom that she used when she was in town. She pulled Hancock along and then pushed him on the bed before straddling him, “You know, I don’t know if I can just let this kind of attack go, Mayor Hancock, but maybe we can work together and come up with a new foreign policy.” John growled with a bit with a snicker, “This is really getting the history buff in me hot. I’m not used to anyone going along with my dumb ass banter for this long.” ...

Justice grabbed Hancock by his flag belt and pulled him into her office and bedroom that she used when she was in town. She pulled Hancock along and then pushed him on the bed before straddling him, “You know, I don’t know if I can just let this kind of attack go, Mayor Hancock, but maybe we can work together and come up with a new foreign policy.” John growled with a bit with a snicker, “This is really getting the history buff in me hot. I’m not used to anyone going along with my dumb ass banter for this long.” 

Justice began rubbing him through the flag, “Mmm, I guess I win our little negotiation then. No need to hold your flag at half-mast though.” She undid his pants before pulling his dick out, licking it, “mmhmm hmm, I pledge allegiance to this fuckin’ cock.” She went down on him, deep. Her mouth was hot, soft, and wet. Hancock grabbed her hair, subconsciously fighting for any bit of control he could get. Usually he was the kind of guy that called the shots, he wasn’t sure if that was because of his position of power in Goodneighbor, or if the women just wanted him to use them. “Fuck, Justice.” 

She continued bobbing her head back and forth as deep as she could before slowing and wrapping her tongue around the head of his cock and caressing his balls. “Fuck, god damn it, I’m gonna need more mentats if I’m gonna keep up with you intellectually here.” He searched into his coat pocket for his grape mentat tin, before justice took it from his hand, “now now, no need to rush. It’s okay, to let your guard down a little and let the blood pump into other places.” She placed 3 tablets under her tongue, she then began kissing him, playfully whispering ,”come and find them.” Between her smooches. His tongue forced its way in and searched her mouth for the speed. He was aggressive and aroused making the search for those chalky tablets either harder or easier. He found 2 of them and quickly snatched them up before she could dissolve them into her.

Justice was grinding against him as he searched her mouth. “What is it with you getting me to take things from your mouth?” She quickly forced the jeans off of her body, “I like sharing.” She straddled him again, “Unless you don’t want me to share.” She pulled his hat off of his head and placed it on her own. “You better share and play nicely or I’ll tell Preston on you,” he joked up a bit trying to keep up with her wit. She pushed the head of his cock into her, already soaked from teasing the poor ghoul. “I don’t take orders from Preston, or you for that matter,” she said with a hint of mischief, gently riding his throbbing member. Steadying herself she began bouncing, pounding him into her. Hancock’s body ached, he wanted to release into her, but part of him still wanted to win this little game.

She slid herself off of him and then removed her armor and shirt, sitting across from him on the metal desk. She played with herself and rubbed at her nipple, giving him a bit of a show. “Well ain’t that a sight.” Hancock said with a hint of the devil in his voice and his smile. “You know, I’m starting to have some more terms to add to that little peace treaty of ours. You may have won that battle, but the war is still on.”

She continued playing with herself as he stood and took his pants and boots off. “Well maybe you should meet me over here on neutral ground to continue our negotiations.” He walked over to her taking the flag from his waist, “We’re definitely gonna want that, because it just so happens I have myself a little war prisoner here.” Hancock spun Justice around and bound her hands with his flag. “I’ll release the prisoner on two conditions.” He leaned her over the desk, “Are you listening carefully to my demands, General?” He gently whispered into her ear as he wrapped his rough fingers around her throat. She nodded in compliance, her face flushed red with lust. “You’re a good little prisoner...the first condition is I want you to declare me, Mayor Hancock, the victor of our little war. I have a political reputation to uphold, We don’t want more little war criminals like yourself thinking they can come in here and take.”

The General cracked a grin and couldn’t help herself but to tease once again, “Don’t we though?” Hancock slapped her hard across the ass and she yelped from the ecstasy. “General you’ve been so good, don’t mess this up.” He gently traced the red handprint that was created by the slap with one hand while rubbing her wetness with the other. “My last request is that you push that sweet little ass of yours back here so that I can cum behind enemy lines.” He took his hat back and put it back on himself.

Justice arched her back, pushing her ass into the air, giving Hancock the clearance he ask for. The mayor guided his cock into her wet entrance. She quivered around him, her wetness sucking him in and out of her. She moaned and began to speak with trembling words, “Mayor Hancock, you’ve bested me.” He slapped her ass again, “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear over the sound of that tight little pussy of yours begging for me.”

“Mayor Hancock... you’ve won the war, I’m yours for the taking.” Hancock thrusted into her harder, “You better cum for your mayor, and be a good little General, for me.” Justice moaned, arching her back more. “I thought you only had 2 demands,” She said, like the naughty little prisoner she was. SLAP! He slapped her ass again, “now you’ve fuckin’ done it.” He pushed her into the table more, grasping his hands around her waist to steady her body. Justice moaned louder, knowing for sure that her settlers could hear their diplomacy. The pressure built up in her, not like it had the previous night, this was pure filthy fucking, and she was loving it. The drawers of the heavy metal desk shook loose beneath them. “John, I’m cumming!”

“One moment, Sunshine. Almost there.” Her tightening orgasm burst around his cock, with a few more thrusts he quickly pulled himself out. Throbbing and hard as a god damn fucking rock he came on her lower back. His ears were practically ringing from the pressure his body had built up. The naked beautiful glistening bombshell before him with his cum on her back was a mental picture he definitely kept in his scrapbook.

The pipboy on Justice’s arm began clicking and singing, “I should probably prep a RadAway after that.” Hancock undid her bindings and used his American flag to wipe his radiation from her back, but feeling more patriotic than ever. “Remind me to peer pressure Preston into letting me buy him a beer for giving us the theme to our evening.” Hancock said through a devilish grin as he slapped her ass one more time before lighting a cigarette and helping her from the desk.


	22. Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock took off the rest of his clothing before getting into bed, “Come to your mayor.” She sauntered over to him and sat down next to him. He took the cigarette from his mouth and handed it to her. She smiled and took it to her lips while readying an IV of RadAway. Hancock watched as she prepped the needle and he could see her reluctance about sticking it in, “Not good with needles?”...

Hancock took off the rest of his clothing before getting into bed, “Come to your mayor.” She sauntered over to him and sat down next to him. He took the cigarette from his mouth and handed it to her. She smiled and took it to her lips while readying an IV of RadAway. Hancock watched as she prepped the needle and he could see her reluctance about sticking it in, “Not good with needles?” 

“It’s a bit embarrassing to talk about with such a pro, but yes. I get this nauseating sensation through my body when I have to put a needle in my arm or if I watch as someone puts it in me. I struggled last night too, but I felt a lot better after my nap I had.” Hancock adjusted himself on the bed, “Allow me.” He took the needle from her trembling fingers, “I got you, Sunshine.” He gently caressed her skin before giving her sweet kisses on her shoulder. Justice let out a moan and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself and let down her guard for the IV. While still kissing at her shoulder he skillfully sunk the needle into her arm. She gasped softly, and tensed a bit but Hancock continued to comfort her with sweet kisses, “shh shh shhhh, I got you.” 

They laid there, letting the RadAway sink into her beauty blue veins. Looking into each other’s eyes, just losing themselves in this quick bond they had developed. “Did... did it hurt, John?”

“Heh, my favorite question.”, he said with a bit of sarcasm and jest. “You don’t have to answer, and honestly I don’t care about much else like what you looked like before or anything. To me, this is the John I care about. I just don’t want you to hurt.” “To answer your question, yeah. I mean it did hurt, it was a slow and fast process at the same time. My skin scarred over and changed, I coughed up a lot of blood from the rads. Then I lost parts of me, like my nose and one of my toes.” She kissed the bit of bridge that was left on his nose, “It’s funny, usually I have a thing for a big chiseled nose on my men.” Hancock chuckled, “Well maybe you can tell I used to have one.”

“Oh, really? You still have it around somewhere?” She joked. He laughed a bit at her words, “Aren’t you a dirty thing.” He playfully tickled her and nibbled on her neck. She giggled with excitement.

Knock! Knock! Knock! “General, I’m sorry to disturb you and your guest, but we have a bit of a situation out here!” Justice covered herself with the sheet and stood up in case the settler barged in, “What is it?” The settler paused for a moment before continuing his shouting through the door, “um... uh, the Brotherhood is here!”


	23. Danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A switch flipped in Justice, she began putting fresh clothing on before armoring up for anything that could possibly happen. Hancock began putting his clothes back on as well because he wasn’t about to let her go out there alone, even if it killed him. Justice grabbed a mini gun that was stashed in the corner of the room and began walking out the door, every step she took was almost thought out, like she was fucking ready to talk to these assholes ever since she heard of them. Hancock followed behind her out the door with a rifle quickly popping an extra mentat in his mouth for luck...

A switch flipped in Justice, she began putting fresh clothing on before armoring up for anything that could possibly happen. Hancock began putting his clothes back on as well because he wasn’t about to let her go out there alone, even if it killed him. Justice grabbed a mini gun that was stashed in the corner of the room and began walking out the door, every step she took was almost thought out, like she was fucking ready to talk to these assholes ever since she heard of them. Hancock followed behind her out the door with a rifle quickly popping an extra mentat in his mouth for luck.

 

Before them were 3 soldiers, 2 in different Brotherhood uniforms (one man and a woman) and the other soldier was in a shiny BOS set of Power Armor. The soldier in Power Armor had no helmet, It was almost as if this man was so vain that he had to show the world the face he had been blessed with. “What is this all about?”, Justice questioned before flicking the finished cigarette at the power armors feet.

 

The man out of armor sneered at Justice, “That is the great Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel and you will treat him as such, we are Recon squad Gladius.” “You’re right, I will treat him as such, unfortunately that means nothing here.”, Justice said responding to the asshole. The man looked furious at her words, he was about to speak again when the power armored soldier spoke up, “That’s enough Knight Rhys, I’ll take it from here. My team here was on patrol and we have some concerns to address to whoever is in charge around here.... you see, your little “settlement” here has a lot of safety concerns that the Brotherhood is taking various precautions trying to prevent. For your safety of course, ma’am.”

 

“General actually, General of the Minute Men. Well, Paladin Danse, Care to elaborate.”

 

“Of course General, you see, Brotherhood regulations state that irradiated creatures mustn’t live, let alone exist, among human. Your “pet” deathclaw for example, is a huge issue.”

 

“Well, are you gonna take that up with her?”, Justice gestured up to the adorable killing machine that was curled up in a corner of the alley scratching behind a horn with her foot. “Uh, no, ma’am, I mean, General. I wanted to add that ghouls are also a huge safety hazard, they are dangerous and cannot be trusted.” Hancock, along with a few other ghoul settlers glared at the Paladin’s words.

 

“Well, I hate to break it to ya, but the Commonwealth is Minute Men territory, and those offensive regulations don’t apply here.” The Paladin looked quizzically at her words, “General. Don’t you understand that your people here are in danger? I mean, what if one of these ghouls attacks you or another human settler?”

 

Hancock stepped forward to be by Justice’s side, this alarmed Rhys and the Paladin, but not the woman that stood nearby. “Stay back! Keep away from me you filthy ghoul!”, the Paladin shouted in disgust and fear. “Don’t flatter yourself, crew cut. You ain’t my type.”, Hancock retorted.

 

“Lower your fucking weapons, ya racist set of numb-nuts. I listened to your “regulations”, and now you’re going to listen to  **me**. I was the pre war wife of Nate Howard, a respectable fucking member of the U.S. Army, an actual established military in this country! My name is Nora Howard, and I’m a lawyer that fucking uses guns and knows my shit. If you harm a single ghoul in the Commonwealth I will consider it an act of terrorism and I **personally**  will rain my wrath on that “overcompensating for a pencil dick” sky balloon of yours. So before you continue harassing the people of the Commonwealth,  **my** people, I suggest you go walk off a cliff after you take a fucking look around you, because the only thing that’s not evolving and progressing in this godless world is you!”, Justice yelled at the Brotherhood of idiots like it was her job, which it was, and as she finished her speech she found her late husband’s army tags from her pocket and clenched them in her fist above her.

 

Everyone’s jaw dropped, gasps and whispers could be heard among the settlers. Rhys looked like the stick up his ass mutated into a fucking tree, and the silent woman placed a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh and let down her comrades. Paladin Danse stared at the General like she grew a second head, which is always a possibility out here in the new world. Danse cleared his throat before speaking, “General. My men and I apologize for any inconvenience we have given you this evening. If you change your mind, we will be stationed at the Cambridge police station, the Brotherhood of Steel would love having someone as passionate about the U.S. military as you are. You seem like a beautiful intelligent woman, and I sincerely apologize for the loss of your husband, it seems like he was an honorable man.”

 

“Danse, you and your men should just go now. I’m happy in my current position and it is doubtful I will ever change my mind.”, Justice grabbed Hancock’s hand into her own, not losing eye contact with Danse. Justice’s sign of affection for the ghoul didn’t go unnoticed by the Paladin, he glared in disgust and hate before signaling his soldiers to follow him out of the alley.

 

Justice and Hancock watched from the alleys entrance as the Brotherhood rounded the corner down the street. When Justice turned around and came back in, everyone was waiting for their General to return. They started slow clapping and then it grew into a loud thunderous applause that could probably be heard from Goodneighbor, let alone Diamond City. “Justice Justice Justice!”, The settlers chanted their Generals name. Justice grew a gentle smile and her ghoul lover leaned over to her, “Nora, huh?” Justice looked at the mayor before replying, “That’s Justice to you or I’ll start calling you McDonuts.” Hancock smirked at her joke before humoring her with a correction, “McDonough.”

 

“I know what I said.”, Justice walked away with a teasing look on her face, heading back to her quarters. Hancock watched her back as he followed behind:

 

_The irony isn’t lost on me that those idiots are heading right into feral ghoul territory._


	24. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Hancock woke u in the bed, completely naked with a splitting headache...

The next morning, Hancock woke u in the bed, completely naked with a splitting headache.

 

What the fuck happened last night after the Brotherhood of shit-heads left?

 

He sat up in the bed and looked around the room, he was alone, but on the nightstand was a set of clean clothes waiting for him, along with some addictol. Seeing the addictol helped him remember, him and Justice got plastered on beer and chems before passing out.

 

Heh, that was fun.

 

Hancock got up and started putting the clothes on, not quite feeling like himself without his jacket. He put his hat on and then reached for the addictol, before sticking it into his arm and slowly injecting it.

 

I wonder what Sunshine is up to, and why she took my clothes?

 

Before exiting the General’s office he saw an alarm clock that read 2:00 pm. He was surprised he slept in that much, but I guess he was shit faced. Opening the door and looking around at the bright alley settlement, the people here looked happy with their little life here and Hancock couldn’t help but smile, even if the light and his hangover were completely killing him.

 

He turned around and was surprised to see Justice on the roof of her shack. She was wearing a rosey dress that swayed in the wind, and she looked as fresh as a daisy. The General was hanging their clothes from an old fire escape and she could she had hung his coat and was in the process of hanging his American flag. The flag waved in the wind like the symbol of freedom it was, and not just the cleanup rag from last nights endeavors.

 

“Well look what we got here, there’s that prewar housewife you told me about!”, shouting up at her with a big grin. She looked back from her work and looked down at him, “and look who’s finally awake!”

 

Justice grinned that big white smile down at him. She looked like the perfect pinup, she was painted up with red lips and signature cat eyes. Justice reminded him of February from an old pinup calendar he had back in His Diamond City puberty years. “I can almost see up that dress of yours, Sunshine. You should do a little spin for me.”

 

“Very funny, you. Maybe you should help me down from here instead of undressing me with those lovely dark eyes of yours.” Justice leaped down into the mayor’s arms, he caught her as he was told. His arms resting at the small of her back as he let her down.

 

“Thought I’d let you sleep in and nurse those mistakes of ours, Dogmeat as usual woke me from my hangover to get his breakfast. I already took my addictol as well, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t swig some beer to help my nausea from the needle.”

 

Hancock looked over and saw the dog curled up next to Susanne, sound asleep after enjoying his morning. So there is a little establishment here that has pretty decent food. You wanna eat some lunch while your clothes hang to dry. They should be finished by then and then we can head to Diamond City. Are you sure you still want to tag along?”

 

Hancock nodded, “Yeah, I wanna go with you. Gotta make sure no one tries to snatch you up.” He planted a kiss on her cheek and she blushed, “Let’s get this afternoon started.”


	25. Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With full bellies, Justice went to check on the laundry, “Everything looks good, your uniform is all set.” Justice looked down off the roof of her shack at Dogmeat who was loyally looking back up at her, “Dogmeat, you are a good boy, but I think I’m gonna have to leave you here on this one. We have some things that need figuring out.” Dogmeat’s face went sad, he began to whimper as if he knew his owner’s words somehow. “No, don’t give me that. I swear I’ll pick you up something nice while I’m away. Besides, you’ll be happy here with your bestie, Suzanne.” Dogmeat barked back in reply before he went over to the deathclaw and began licking all over her face. Suzanne enjoyed the attention, not getting this kinda unconditional love from the other settlers...

With full bellies, Justice went to check on the laundry, “Everything looks good, your uniform is all set.” Justice looked down off the roof of her shack at Dogmeat who was loyally looking back up at her, “Dogmeat, you are a good boy, but I think I’m gonna have to leave you here on this one. We have some things that need figuring out.” Dogmeat’s face went sad, he began to whimper as if he knew his owner’s words somehow. “No, don’t give me that. I swear I’ll pick you up something nice while I’m away. Besides, you’ll be happy here with your bestie, Suzanne.” Dogmeat barked back in reply before he went over to the deathclaw and began licking all over her face. Suzanne enjoyed the attention, not getting this kinda unconditional love from the other settlers.

“So, are you ready, Hancock?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be my love, let’s get this freak show on the road.” The couple began heading out of Hangman’s alley, the daylight made it so you could see the bodies of raiders hanging at the front gate. The corpses of the raiders that lived here previously on display to show that the bad guys don’t stand a chance against the Minute Men and their General.

“Diamond City isn’t far from here at all. If you can keep up with me, we can be there in 5 minutes.”

“Keep up with you? Sunshine, is that a challenge?”

Justice turned to look at him with a mischievous grin, “More like a demand.” “Well then, I best be steppin’, I don’t want to let my girl down.”

“Hmm, I need to think more about my strategy to get you in because I’m not about to cover your beautiful face with a gas mask like I saw Bobbi do. Gotta hand it to her though, that part of her plan was a bit clever.”, Justice put on Diamond City radio as she thought to herself. They approached the gate and could see one guard on watch near the intercom. 

“Okay, John. I’m gonna really need you to trust me on this, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Plus I’ll totally reward you for it later.”, she gave him a little wink. “Justice, you let me do things to you that some women would kill me over, so it’s safe to say that I’m going to trust you. It’s these assholes that are the ones I don’t trust.”

“I got this covered, my zombie king.”, she said before adjusting her cleavage so that it was on display for her next move. Even Hancock was taken aback, those tits with the rest of that pinup look almost had him nervous more than Diamond City did, and he wasn’t a man to get nervous around a woman. As they approached the guard, Justice began to fake cry. She was by no means an actress, but she just needed him to give her the attention.

“Ahem. Hello, beautiful. Is everything okay?”

“Officer, I need your help. I know that Diamond City has anti-ghoul regulations, but this is life or death!” She swooned over the man dressed in baseball gear, managing to get a tear to role down her cheek. “My baby has been kidnapped, and this ghoul is the only other person to see the kidnapper. I must take him to Detective Valentine immediately. There must be something you can do for me.” She pressed her body against the guard to push that extra bit in order to get what she wanted out of him. Hancock could get jealous from time to time, and he might’ve gotten a bit jealous if he didn’t feel so bad for the poor fool.

“Ugh, Ahem. Ma’am. It’ll be okay, you can go through with the ghoul. It’s only done in rare cases, but in the outcome of an emergency like this, officers of Diamond City can grant passes. Just keep it on the down-low as much as you can, the mayor is a bit on edge as of late... As long as you keep him on a short leash, everything will be fine.” The words “short leash” didn’t settle well with either of them, but they played it cool.

“Oh my gosh, officer. I don’t know how to ever repay you for this. I’m so very grateful!”, she gave the man a quick peck on the cheek of his pitcher’s mask to seal the deal. “Ma’am, it’s uh, no problem at all. Here is the pass you’ll need for him inside.” She walked by, brushing her hand on the man’s arm as she took the pass. Batting those long lashes of hers with a misleading innocent smile. Hancock followed behind her. The guard stood stiff as a board trying to remain as stoic as he could.

“Wow, that man is going to have some serious blue balls to deal with later.”, Hancock whispered with a laugh to Justice.


	26. My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them headed down the stairs of the baseball stadium, and Hancock couldn’t help but look up at his brother’s office that was in the highest seating of the stadium. You had to use a construction lift or an elevator to get to it...

The two of them headed down the stairs of the baseball stadium, and Hancock couldn’t help but look up at his brother’s office that was in the highest seating of the stadium. You had to use a construction lift or an elevator to get to it.

Justice pinned the ghoul pass to his clean red coat, before adjusting the collar, “Lets try and get to Valentine’s without me having to punch someone.” Hancock laughed a bit at her words, “Let’s take the path on the left to avoid the people in the market.” She gave him a nod before leading him behind her, as if she were hiding him. They had the ghoul pass, but they both know it would take one guard saying anything to get them kicked from the stadium.

There it was, up ahead, the bright neon “Detective” sign pointed to the right on their path. They were almost there when a patrolling guard started heading right toward them. Justice acted quick, she pushed Hancock against one of the walls, pulled his hat off and began kissing him behind the tricorne hat. Hancock was surprised, but knew exactly what she was doing. He gave into her sweet kisses and hid his scared hands in her hair. They waited for the guard to go around the corner before interrupting their make out session, Justice grabbed his hand and ran him down the alley passing one of the bases of the field. She knelt down as stealthily as she could be in her rose colored dress and got to the Detective’s office with her man. 

The bright neon heart with “Valentine Detective Agency” adding to this February pinup calendar fantasy Hancock had been having. She opened the door and the two of them got inside and Justice pressed her back to door and let out the biggest sigh of relief.

“Valentine? Detective Valentine, are you here?” Justice shouted around the office before the old battered synth rounded the corner, “Justice, and Mayor Hancock. How are you both doing? Did Dogmeat manage to find Kellogg?”

“He did, Detective. I unfortunately have to tell you that I did killed him. I know you didn’t entirely want me to, but there is no other justice for a man like that.”

“I see... Well, I guess you don’t go by that name for nothing then. Did you find what you need to get your baby?”

“Yes, Hancock here helped me. We found this device on Kellogg and we’re sure it’s a synth component, but we wanted to ask you.”, Justice handed over the device stuck to a bit of Kellogg brain. The synth detective looked it over, “Seems like you’re right, doll. I guess it makes sense that a man like Kellog would be associated with the Institute.”

Hancock spoke up, “Valentine, do you think Dr. Amari at the Memory Den can get anything off of it?” The synth pondered this for a moment, “Maybe, With my help. She might be able to temporarily attach it to me in order to get the Institute’s location out of it.”

“No. No, I don’t want to put you in danger like that, Valentine.”, the vault dweller said with a face of concern. “Doll, I don’t think we have a lot of options here, and I’m not about to give up on helping a damsel in distress find her lost baby boy. Especially not after how you rescuing me from Skinny Malone, it’s the least I can do to repay you. I’ll head out of here in the morning and we can meet up at the Memory Den when you guys get back to Goodneighbor.”

Hancock hadn’t heard about her helping Valentine escape Skinny Malone, he found himself getting used to learning new impressive things about his Sunshine. “Sunshine, I think the detective might be right. We don’t have a lot of options, but Dr. Amari is the best at what she does and I’m sure she can get Nick through it without any lasting effects.”

Justice looked to the ground, accepting that this wasn’t going to go any other way, “Fine, but you be careful when heading over there in the morning.”

“Can do, doll. Do you guys need a place to stay tonight? I see the mayor here has the pass like I do, but it can still be dangerous for a ghoul staying at the Dugout Inn.”

“No, we’ll be fine. I have a little apartment in town at the home plate. We’ll be fine there.”, She began heading to the door. Nick pulled the mayor aside, “Sunshine, ay? You take care of her out there. Don’t get her into any of your trouble.” Hancock gave him a sly grin, “I don’t make promises I can’t keep, Detective Circuitboard, but I can promise you nothin‘ is gonna hurt her with me around.” He brushed the Detective off of his shoulder before following his sunshine back out into Diamond City.


	27. February Pinup (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They snuck into her place at the Home Plate, it was probably the biggest residential house in Diamond City. “Woah, look at you. Do I gotta worry about you going all money bags on me and staying in Diamond City?”, Hancock joked, but also was genuinely a little concerned about it. He was getting the idea that she was definitely too good for him, and seeing this place didn’t help much. When he lived here, he lived down at the shack on the docks with his parents and brother. It was a happy childhood, but imagining his family in a place like this would have made things easier, especially during his angsty drug-addicted teen years...

They snuck into her place at the Home Plate, it was probably the biggest residential house in Diamond City. “Woah, look at you. Do I gotta worry about you going all money bags on me and staying in Diamond City?”, Hancock joked, but also was genuinely a little concerned about it. He was getting the idea that she was definitely too good for him, and seeing this place didn’t help much. When he lived here, he lived down at the shack on the docks with his parents and brother. It was a happy childhood, but imagining his family in a place like this would have made things easier, especially during his angsty drug-addicted teen years.

“Hancock, you never have to worry about that. The only reason I even got this place was for Minute Men business. I’m trying to slowly brainwash this town into loving ghouls as much as I do.”, she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back before joking, “You seein’ other ghouls behind my back, Sunshine?”

“Oh yeah, I’m only sticking around so you can introduce me to Ham at the Third Rail. That suit really does it for me, what can I say, I love a man in uniform.”, she teased and gave him a little wink. “In all honesty though, I need to tell you something though.”

“Uh oh, do you really want, Ham?”, he joked again with a snicker. “No, not that. John, I love you... I’m in love with you.”

“Woah, Sunshine. Been a while since a woman’s told me that, but it’s been a while since I’ve felt like this myself... I... I love you too.”, he pulled her into his arms and looked deeply into those whiskey gold eyes of hers.

“John, it’s not even about that I’ve fallen for you anymore, or that we’re compatible in bed. I love you, I want to know everything there is to know about this ghoul. I know this all has happened so fast, but I want you to know that this isn’t about just fooling around and having a crush anymore.”

“Hmm... Justice, my love. You aren’t gonna be around forever, do you really want to spend this short life of yours with me?”

“I do.”, she kissed him sweetly, and intimately on the lips. “I want you to spend your life with me, but honestly I have no idea what I’ve done do deserve such an amazing woman in my life. You are the best thing I’ve got.”

“Oh really now, even better than jet?”, She grinned.

“Heh, Even better than jet, Sunshine.”, he picked her up and walked her over to the couch that was against a wall. He sat down with her in his lap and kissed her passionately. “I’ll tell you everything there is to know about me, sweetheart.”, he rubbed her curves, they were accentuated by the belt around her dress.

“I grew up here in Diamond City, ya know? The shack down at the docks.”, he laid her down and got on top of her, “it was a good childhood. A bit shabby, but I didn’t mind.” He undid a few buttons on her dress and began kissing as her neck. “God, I swear I was going to just talk to you about myself on the couch, but this dress has had me thinking about that body of yours all day.”

Justice giggled a bit, the rosey pink of her cheeks matching the dress, “I’m glad you like it. There’s something special on under it for you too.”

“Oh really, I’m intrigued.”

“Yeah, but you gotta use that sexy charm of yours on me before you can take a peek.”

“Hmm, yes ma’am.”, he laughed a bit before continuing with kissing her neck. She moaned beneath him, closing her eyes. “You are the most beautiful woman, ya know that? I’ve never seen anyone with a body quite like yours before. You could’ve been a model before the world went to shit.”

Justice smiled, “Thank you, John... I actually did do some modeling back in my college years. I had some scholarship money, but law school was so expensive.” Hancock stopped his kissing to look into her eyes, “Y-You modeled?”

“Yeah, nothing to well renown. I wasn’t wearing Fallon’s on billboards or posing like Nuka Girl. It tended to be small time gigs, I did a pin-up calendar once and some local ads.” Hancock quickly put two and two together, a rush of embarrassment washed over him, “oh my god, Justice. You’re February!”

“How’d you know that?”

“I had that calendar growing up! This is so funny!”

“You did?!”, Justice’s blush went from the rose pink of her dress to the crimson of Hancock’s jacket. Hancock began laughing out loud and fell to her side on the couch, “I used that calendar during my teens. It was the only “material” I could find out here in the commonwealth.”

“Oh my fucking God! I feel so old!” Justice yelled, blushing more red by the second and trying to hide her face.

“Shhh, you’re not old my love, I’m still a bit older than you if you don’t count those cryo years, but this is fucking hilarious to me. I’ve been thinking to myself all day that you reminded me of February from that calendar, and it’s done a number on me. Man, now I’m a grown man and I get the real thing.”, he teased while tracing the outline of her cleavage.

Hancock’s laugh got more sinister as he got back on top of her, “I’m so sorry I used you like that back then, if I would’ve known better I would’ve taken you to dinner and treated you like a lady.” Justice rolled her eyes and put her arm’s around Hancock, “You are such a mess, what am I going to do with you?”

His sinister laugh continued, “I have some ideas.” Hancock bit on her breast through the dress. Justice gasped a bit, the pain too pleasurable to control herself. Hancock continued undoing the buttons of her dress before getting to her belt and sliding it through its loop. Her breasts pushed their way out from the fabric, she was wearing a pale pink lace bra that was slightly to tight on her bust, “I don’t know how you found something like this in the commons, you sure you wanna wear something so delicate around me?”

“As far as I’m concerned you can ruin the lace along with the rest of me.”

“Hmm, Well when you put it that way.”, Hancock pulled out a switchblade, “You trust me?” Justice nodded in response, her eyes dilated by the fear and arousal. Hancock kissed and sucked on her neck as he flipped the blade from its sheath. He lightly moved the blade along her skin, the sensation causing goosebumps. “Hancock.”, Justice moaned from the tingled.

Hancock slid the blade underneath one of the bra straps and with one movement swiftly cut through it. The fabric of the cup jumped down off of her breast and hancock took advantage. He kissed the skin there before sucking on her nipple. It hardened at his tongue’s touch. The ghoul bit down a little and flicked his tongue at it. Justice arched beneath him.

“Miss February, getting wet for me under their already?”, he pulled the dress down her legs before throwing it to the ground. There she was, the flame that burned in him long before she was ever his sunshine. 

He could now see she had matching pale pink lace panties, attached to garters that held her stocking into place. The thick thighs topping off the stockings the perfect amount. Hancock kissed down her body, switch blade still in hand. He ran the blade along the netting of the stockings, causing them to run from the sharpness snagging a couple of threads. He kissed her lightly through the panties, and she shuddered a bit. The blade found its way under her garter strap, and did another movement to strike it from her body. She jumped and giggled a bit from the excitement. He kissed the thigh and slid the stocking off. He didn’t want to just have his way her and move on like he had when she was just a picture, he wanted to savor every inch of this sexy goddess.

His lips gave another quick teasing kiss through the panties before working their way to the other thigh. Again, snap! The garter released under the sharpness of the blade. He grabbed the stocking with his teeth and playfully pulled at it with a growl. Justice loved the feeling of his voice on her skin. The gravel to it could vibrate her into pure ecstasy if he kept at it. The second stocking was gone and on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes.

So lightly is almost hurt, he gave a single lick through the garment between him and her wet pussy. “Joooohn. Please.”, her body arched more.

He chuckled against the lace, “Okay, but only cause you asked so nicely, like the good girl you are.” His blade slithered up her hip and he delicately tugged the lace away from her body, the sound of the fabric tearing making Justice shiver. Hancock closed up the knife and pulled the ripped fabric to the side. He gently rubbed his face into her. Justice felt his breath against her, she wanted to melt.

Hancock slid a hand in between her thighs and teased the entrance as he gently kissed at her clit. She tasted as wonderful as he remembered, and Justice felt like velvet on his tongue.

A finger slid into her. “John!”, she gasped. He felt his cock get hot for her calling his name, but wasn’t done playing with her. He wanted to worship her body and leave his body ached for her touch. He gently worked the finger in and out of her as he lapped at her clit. Her hands reached under the collar of his jacket, the fingernails gently scratching at his skin. It would’ve given him goosebumps if his skin could still react that way. Her fingers were so soft, and her nails felt so smooth and manicured. Hancock didn’t even have fingernails which made this situation a lot easier and more pleasurable for his Sunshine.

Her pussy began twitching and quivering against his tongue. Her opening dilated and he slid another finger in, working at her wetness. “Hancooock. Yes! I’m almost there!” He kept up the pace, letting Justice build up around him. She screamed a bit from the pleasure, he felt her gush on his fingers before pulling them out, “You okay, love?”

“Never better.”, she stared at him with a matter of fact tone and a lustful grin. He kissed his way back up and pulled the other breast from its cup. Her tit bounced out at the movement before he began giving it the same attention that the other one had received earlier. The fingers that had her wetness on them found themselves at her throat. She giggled a bit before taking the hand to her lips and began sucking on them. Cleaning herself from the fingers.

Hancock’s body shuttered a bit from the surprise while he had been preoccupied with her nipple. He watched and looked into her eyes as she licked him clean, “That’s it, good girl. Lick your pussy from my fingers. I don’t want any of you to go to waste.” He then slid his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, their tongues danced together in her mouth. Hancock sat up and leaned back on the couch, “Come over to your mayor.” She got herself on all fours and crawled over to him, the destroyed panties sliding off her thigh. Her breasts overflowing the bra with only one strap over shoulder keeping it in place. “Let me take care of that for you, gorgeous.”, his hands slid across her back and unhooked the bras grasp from her like he had done this countless times, which they both knew he had.

“Now I’m starting to feel a little left out, you’re still fully clothed and Im here completely nude.”, she took his hat and covered her chest with it as a tease. “Well that can be arranged. Just don’t go running off screaming.” He began undoing his pants. “I didn’t last night did I?”

He chuckled a bit, “no, the only screaming you did was from me and then you tellin’ off those Brotherhood of Steel assholes. Speaking of which, that was sexy as Hell. You’re my ruthless little banshee.” His pants and flag were off and he and started working on his shirt. Justice knelt over and licked the head of his cock a little as he undid his shirt, but it slowed his pace, “Oh my god, that mouth of yours is amazing.” He threw his head back a bit.

“Don’t stop taking your clothes off or I’ll keep this mouth to myself.”, she grinned mischievously. He quickly finished his shirt and slid it off his shoulders along with his coat and tossed it onto the floor with her disheveled garments. She kissed his dick and sucked on it just long enough to get a taste, “I want you to make love to me. I want to feel all your rough skin against me.” She got back in his lap and rubbed pussy against his cock, making sure to put her chest against his.

Her warmth was intoxicating, better than any radstorm he had ever experienced. She worked her hips against him till she felt him slid in from how slick he had made her. She embraced him, her arms under his, innocently clawing at his back. Justice’s hips kept working, slowly gyrating on him like a dancers. Hancock picked her up, still holding her on his cock and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Continuing their motion.

Hancock laid his woman on a pillow on the couch so she could be comfortable as he took her. As slowly as she gyrated he pushed into out of her and then in again. Looking at her face as he did so, he noticed her red lipstick smeared a bit towards her cheek. He admired it like it was a work of art before placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing at it some more, “I wonder how much of my radiation I have to pump into you in order to get you to ghoulify right here on my dick.” She laughed a bit, “I’m no wasteland sex educator, but I don’t think it works that way. It’s a cause that I’d be eager to die testing. That is, if you still love me when this body of mine is no longer your February pin up fantasy?”

He thrusted a bit harder before wrapping the lipstick covered fingers around her throat, “keep that fire inside of you and you’ll never have to worry about losing my interest.” He thrusted again, Justice moaned out a cry. “That’s it baby, tell Diamond City how good my ghoul cock is.”, she grinned at him that glowing smile.

Trust, thrust. He worked his cock into her like he wanted her to somehow feel it back before the war, “I’m not going to be gentle anymore, it’s my turn. I need to cum into this soft pussy of yours before I lose my mind.” His pace got faster, thrusting into her warmth. Justice’s moans grew louder, “Mayor Hancock!” Her words made him more eager to release. Her soft skin slapped against his course scars. Slap. Slap. Slap. The dirty sounds singing from her body pushed him over the edge.

He spilled into her and his hips slowed against hers. Hancock looked into her eyes, savoring the sensual look on her face as she took in his rads. He slowly removed himself from her and watched his liquid drip from her entrance, he grabbed a piece of ruined lace and lightly rubbed it there to keep from making more of a mess.


	28. No more Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All of my ghoul Justice talk aside, I should probably take care of you before you get sick. I noticed you have bar here.”...

“All of my ghoul Justice talk aside, I should probably take care of you before you get sick. I noticed you have bar here.”

“Yes, I built it myself.”

“Of course you did, my little renaissance woman. I know of a way to get rid of your rads without you having to use a needle. It should also help with your alcohol addiction as well and then you wouldn’t have to mess around with addictol either. Then you could quit sneaking flasks of liquor when you think I’m not looking.”

Justice’s eyes got bigger, “Really?!”

Hancock wrapped his flag around his waist like a towel. Grabbing the first aid kit he saw stashed under the coffee table as he headed back behind the bar. Justice cleaned herself up, looking in a cracked mirror she had nearby and cleaned to lipstick from her face. She went up the creaky wood stairs to the second story loft where the bedroom was. She went through the glass wardrobe she had. It was once an old display for dinnerware in the previous world, but now it held her clothes. Justice found an old slip and put it on. She reapplied her lipstick and headed back down again with a robe she had found for Hancock.

“You mixin’ me a martini back there?” She joked to the man behind the bar that still had nothing but the flag around his hips. “While I’m completely for this look, I brought you a robe in case you don’t want to sleep naked tonight.”, she slid the soft navy robe up his arms and over his shoulders, then placed his hat back on his head.

“Thank you, Sunshine.” He then handed her what looked like a beer bottle, “This is what we waistlanders like to call a refreshing beverage.”

She took the bottle in hand with a look of confusion, “Uh, Okay. I mean we called beers that before the war.” “No, honey.”, he laughed a bit. “This drink is a mixture of antiseptic, blood packs, purified water, RadAway and Stimpacks. It’s a cure for just about anything. I used up the first aid kit making it, but I made a few bottles and filled your flask with it. Now if you ever need some relief from the radiation you can quickly get to it.”

“Oh my god, John. You’re a fucking lifesaver!” She took a swig from the bottle and then threw her arms around him. “I’m glad I can help, love. I don’t want my girl struggling with needles and beer out there while taking down the Institute.”

“Hancock, I forgot, I had some things I wanted to give you as well.” She walked over to her bag and searched through its contents. Justice pulled out a box and a bottle and came back to him. “I found these and wanted to share them with you.”, she handed him the bottle of pills, Day Trippers. “Oh, yeah. These should put us in a good mood to do bad things later.”, he joked and pulled her close to him to kiss on her neck playfully.

“I also wanted to give you this. I got it a while back from a farmer after I got his son back from some Forged.”, she handed the long box to him. He slid the metal lid off of its box and there nesting inside was a sword. The short sword was an old wakizashi and connected to it were flame jets. Hancock took the blade from the box and set the box on the bar. “I always see you doing all of those knife tricks during the little bits of downtime we get. I thought you’d appreciate it more than I do. I only know how to use a combat knife and mainly for when I’m making sure a kill is dead.”

“That’s sweet of you, sunshine. I’ve never seen anything quite like this before. It’s like a short katana.” He carefully pressed down the button on the hilt and a steady blue flame emitted from the flame jets. He spun it around a bit, the flame growing with the swooshes. He then put a cigarette to his mouth and lit it using the flame before turning it off. 

Justice laughed a bit at that action, “I can’t decide if that looked cool or stupid.”

“Well, I’ll practice with it more and you’ll be swooning over me in no time.” He put the short sword on the counter and continued to smoke the cigarette, admiring the way the slip clung to Justice’s hips.

“Let’s eat some dinner and then you can snuggle up to me for the night, instead of standing there, wishing to rip more of the clothing from my body.”, she flirted.

“You read my mind, gorgeous.”


	29. Early Morning Exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock! Knock! Knock! The couple stirred in the bed but tried to ignore it. Knock! Knock! Knock! Justice picked up a baseball that laid on the floor by the bed and threw it at the door below them with a thud. She tried to settle herself and get back to sleep. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The knocking got louder on the door. Justice stomped down the stairs grabbing her swatter, “How come everyone has to fucking knock on my door everywhere I go?!” Hancock sat up in bed and closed up the robe before heading down after her...

Knock! Knock! Knock! The couple stirred in the bed but tried to ignore it. Knock! Knock! Knock! Justice picked up a baseball that laid on the floor by the bed and threw it at the door below them with a thud. She tried to settle herself and get back to sleep. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The knocking got louder on the door. Justice stomped down the stairs grabbing her swatter, “How come everyone has to fucking knock on my door everywhere I go?!” Hancock sat up in bed and closed up the robe before heading down after her.

Justice swung the door, “What?!” Piper the journalist was on the other side of the door. She was wearing her usual press gear along with her usual enthusiasm for “the truth”.

“Blue! Why haven’t you come to see me at Publick Occurrences and give me that interview you owe me?! I was over at Nick’s and his secretary told me he was going to meet you at Goodneighbor when you all head out in the morning.”

Justice took a look at the pipboy on her arm, “Piper, it’s fucking 6:00 AM. Crazy Mirna hasn’t even switched shifts with the handy bot of hers. Also, just because I lied for you to get back into Diamond City doesn’t mean that I owe you my story, if anything you owe me!”

“I don’t understand, Blue. The people have the right to know if a sweet baby boy has been taken by the Institute!”

“They know! Everyone fucking knows, Piper! My baby’s name in your newspaper isn’t going to bring him back. Now, when I get him back and destroy the Institute I’ll give you an interview, but for now I’m try to fucking sleep!”

Hancock got to the door and leaned on the frame, “Sorry, darling. We aren’t doing any exclusives right now.” Piper was disgusted seeing him there in a robe all cozied up at the vault dweller’s place. Her disgust wasn’t for him being a ghoul, just simply the fact that she hated his politics.

“Mayor Hancock?! What the Hell is my second least favorite mayor doing in the same city as my first least favorite mayor?! Blue, no! You’re better than this!”, piper shouted at Justice.

“Piper, what you are doing is fucking rude. I barely know you, and something tells me you barely even know John. So please, let me fucking sleep.” Hancock shut the door on Piper’s face. Justice leaned her back against it before sliding down it and dropping her swatter. “What is it my love? Don’t let Piper get to you, I don’t care what she thinks of me.”

“I’m just so tired. I feel like I haven’t had a decent nights sleep since I got out of cryo and then before that I was the mother of a newborn infant. I had Codsworth helping me, but there were some nights when that boy needed a parent, that unconditional warm love. Sometimes I wonder if Shaun was meant to be taken from me, like I was never supposed to be his mother. My body was even happy to give up on breast milk. I feel like such a failure as a woman.”

Hancock sat down next to her and put his hand on hers, “Well let me tell you that you are no failure in any regard, especially not as a woman.” She was quite for a moment before she began to cry. “Hey now, I mean it. I know that gut feeling of feeling like you let someone down, you can’t let it keep you from trying to move forward and help other people.”, he pulled her closer to him.

She calmed herself a bit listening to John’s heartbeat. The crying went down to a sniffle after a few minutes. “Who were they, John? Who was it that made you feel this way?”

“Man, who weren’t they? I’ve let down my fair share of people. All of those ghouls that were kicked from Diamond City, then there was this man in Goodne...”, he paused. “Tell me, John. You can tell me.”

He began brushing his fingers through her tangle hair, “He was a drifter, like I was. After I left here I was homeless, I just drifted along the Commonwealth, spending any caps I got on chems in Goodneighbor. Before I was the mayor of Goodneighbor, there was this guy, Vic, mean son-of-a-bitch. He ran Goodneighbor and used us drifters like his own personal piggy banks. One night, Vic lets his men loose, let em’ blow off steam... well, they killed a guy, a drifter like myself. Beat him to a pulp. No one did anything about it, not even myself...” Justice looked up at his face before sliding her arms around neck and hugging him.

“That was the night I got plastered and found myself in front of those clothes, ya know? I got a crew together and made the neighborhood watch. We waited till Vic and his men got shit-faced and we took em’ down. Took back our home. We hung that bastard, Vic, from the balcony of the old state house. Then there I found myself, Hancock, the mayor of Goodneighbor... Sometimes you let someone down and then you find yourself trying to save face so that never happens again.”

“That really is how it is isn’t it? When I lost Nate and Shaun I felt defeated... then I joined the Minute Men and began searching for that relief. I searched for that before I even began looking for Shaun, I know that sounds super fucking selfish though.”

“It may seem that way, Sunshine. But it’s what we do ain’t it.” He kissed her forehead before scooping her up off the ground and into his arms. “Let’s get you back to bed, sweetheart. We can sleep past noon like my junkie ass did yesterday.”


	30. What the fuck is bacon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice’s eyes slowly began to open. The chatter of birds that are somehow existing out there bringing on the day. She checked her pipboy, it was 1:25 PM. Rolling over in the bed she realized Hancock wasn’t in the bed with her, she listened around the apartment for him. The light sound of a sizzle on the stove along with Hancock muttering curses under his breath brought a smile to her face...

Justice’s eyes slowly began to open. The chatter of birds that are somehow existing out there bringing on the day. She checked her pipboy, it was 1:25 PM. Rolling over in the bed she realized Hancock wasn’t in the bed with her, she listened around the apartment for him. The light sound of a sizzle on the stove along with Hancock muttering curses under his breath brought a smile to her face.

Is he, making breakfast?

She got up from the bed and began going through her wardrobe. She found a nice flannel shirt and some jeans and began slipping herself into them. Justice headed down the stairs before rounding the corner to the kitchen.

“Oh Sunshine, I hope I didn’t wake you with my bitching. I’m trying to make breakfast over here, but apparently I’m used to Charlie serving up my meals. I made you eggs, Deathclaw eggs. I wasn’t sure how you’d want them, so I made scrambled and sunny side.”

Justice looked at the spread. He was currently cooking up some radstag in a skillet, and toast just popped from the ancient toaster. “Oh my god, you made me eggs? This is so sweet of you Hancock.” She went to the toaster and began prepping it to save him a step. Gliding homemade Brahmin butter on the crispy bread.

“Yup, bought them for you before we left Hangman’s Alley. I’m assuming Susanne lays them and then the settlers sell em’ so they don’t go to waste.”

“Oh yeah, that’s Sheffield! When I found him he was homeless here in Diamond City. I asked him to go over to Hangman’s Alley and out of this wretched town. I’m so glad things are working out for him over there in that market.”

“Okay, I finished cooking up this radstag. We didn’t have a lot of seasonings so I fried them up with some of the butter you have, I hope you like it.”

“That sounds like its going to be delicious, Hancock.” He gave her a chunk of the fatty buttery meat and set it next to her eggs. She carefully cut into it and blew on it. Feeling like it was cool enough to enjoy, she took a bite. Her eyes rolled back a bit, “Oh my god, Hancock! This tastes like bacon!”

“What the fuck is bacon?”

She chewed a bit more staring at him, “that is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard. I never even thought about you growing up in a world and never having bacon. Bacon is one of the most American things you can eat, thinly sliced pieces of meat from a pig that are fried up in a skillet. A man that goes by the name Hancock should try some bacon.” She laughed a bit before cutting another piece off and putting it to Hancock’s mouth, he reluctantly took the bite thinking there was no way anything he cooked could taste as good as this bacon she was talking about.

Hancock chewed the buttery meat, enjoying the fatty American delicacy, “Oh my god, that tastes like how chems feels.” Justice burst out a laugh at his observation, “Yeah, pretty sure that’s what people back in the day thought bacon tasted like too.”

They shared the breakfast and ate almost every bite, laughing and talking about bacon and breakfast foods. They set the plates to the side and leaned back in their barstools, a good nights rest and an amazing breakfast preparing them for the road ahead of them.


	31. Feral (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock and Justice walked through the destruction that surrounded the exterior of Diamond City. Guards on patrol gave them dirty looks, and made comments under their breath that they thought the ghoul couldn’t hear. Little did they know that ghouls have exceptional hearing. Wasn’t much those guards could do to them while they were outside of the Diamond...

Hancock and Justice walked through the destruction that surrounded the exterior of Diamond City. Guards on patrol gave them dirty looks, and made comments under their breath that they thought the ghoul couldn’t hear. Little did they know that ghouls have exceptional hearing. Wasn’t much those guards could do to them while they were outside of the Diamond.

Justice tuned into Diamond City radio, I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire by the Ink Spots played. She sang a long with the old tune gesturing to Hancock as if she were serenading him. He laughed a bit thinking she was the cutest thing, “Well, you’re no Magnolia, but you got me feelin’ the music.”

She blushed a bit, “You know, I had a one night fling with Magnolia when I first went to the Third Rail.”

“Woah ho-oh! I didn’t know you swung both ways. I’m jealous!”, the sides of his mouth curled that signature devilish grin. “Which one are you jealous of?”, she teased.

“I’m just jealous of the fly on the wall of whichever room at the Hotel Rexford you gals fucked around in. Two gorgeous talented ladies embracing each other.” A chill went up his spine thinking about it. Justice snort laughed at his reaction, “Yup, it just kinda happened. We both knew what it was and the rest is history. We left afterwards going our separate ways, her going back to her stage, and me clearing triggermen out those warehouses of yours.”

Hancock couldn’t help himself, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, “You’re all mine now though, right?” Whispering in her ear with a hint of mischief.

“Unless you grow a second head, then I’ll belong to the two of you.”, she jested. “Hey, I thought of a little game we could play to maybe quicken the trip to Goodneighbor a bit. I found some stealthboys on Kellogg when I took him down and I was wondering if you wanted to test out some of those super ghoul senses of yours. We could play a little game of invisible tag.”

“Oh yeah, what do I get when I find you?”

“If you find me. You may be stronger and have heightened senses, but I’m faster. As for the prize, I guess we’ll have to figure that out.”, she gave him a wink before pressing down the button on the stealthboy and taking off. She was gone.

Hancock stood still, focusing on the surrounding noises and smells. He could smell the rust on the abandoned vehicles, and hear the sound of dogs in the distance as well as the crows that rounded the sky above them. A hint of metal made a slight screech ahead and he took off. If his eyes could dilate more they would’ve, but he was all pupil, no longer shielded by iris. Of course it could be a disadvantage during the bright of the day, he worked better at night, but he had a prize to win and wasn’t planning on losing.

He heard Justice flip her pipboy radio on and off as a tease of where she was, the song “Wanderer” echoed off the walls making it difficult to pinpoint where she was. Hancock practically stopped breathing to listen for his Sunshine, when he heard the light quick thump of heart beating that wasn’t his own. He ran quickly after it, his crimson coat flowing in the wind he left behind.

She whistled, it was a playful catcall of a whistle. The sound encouraging him to find that sweet whiskey eyed woman of his. He could here the rattling of a nearby fire escape and quickly acted. Jumping up to the railing before pulling himself up and running up the stairs after her. He felt her warmth nearby, she was close. Not missing a beat he reached out in front of him and grabbed the invisible woman that was about to run up another flight on the fire escape.

“Gotcha!”, he growled as he pushed her into the brick building and began kissing the now visible sweat that was beading around her collarbone. Her heart was racing, out of sync with his, causing a constant drumming noise to envelop them both. He pushed her legs up around his waist as he continued holding her against the walls.

He continued growling into her neck. The sky began sprinkling down on them, a role of thunder in the distance. The rads of the closing storm heightening the fiery lust that burned in his loins. He groped her, pushing his hands up under her shirt, squeezing her in his hand. He reluctantly put her down and kicked his boot into a window nearby, shattering its glass. Carefully climbing in and reaching his hand out to Justice who followed his move.

Hancock picked her back up again, her legs wrapped around his hips before he pressed her wet body against the wall. He pushed himself against her denim covered heat. Pushing hard to make sure she knows he means business. She moaned into his mouth as they passionately kissed. He put her down for a moment before forcing the jeans from her body, not even waiting for them to be off of both her legs before holding her up to the wall and plunging himself into her. She yelped a bit and Hancock looked into her eyes to check on her. She nodded signaling to keep going. He thrusted hard into her, her body working through the pain with a different twisted kind of pleasure.

The wet jeans clung to one of her ankles. He ripped open her flannel shirt. The sound of buttons scattering danced across the floorboards. She had a white tank top on that was barely wet, but just enough to see the black bra underneath it. He grabbed her tit and continued thrusting hard. It was an animalistic kind of sex, like he had gone feral from chasing her down. Now it was time to claim his prize.

She panted against his neck. Her hands clawing underneath his shirt at the scarred over skin. The floor beneath then making sturdy creaks below as he thrusted. Thunder clapped as a strike of irradiated lightning struck outside the building, causing Justice to jump and clench around him. There was a full blown rad storm surrounding them now and it showed up in Hancock the same way it showed in the heat lightning that struck the sky. Hancock licked the sweat that ran down her neck, the salty droplet somehow more refreshing than any water he had ever had.

“Justice, you make me feel like I’m going crazy.”, He whispered into her ear as he took her. “Good.”, She said mischievously through a white smile before kissing him hard on the mouth. He wrapped his hands around her throat and for a moment held a bit too tightly before loosely keeping it there.

Justice, swept up in the heat like an animal, slapped him across the face out of nowhere, he stopped for a second looking into those mischievous eyes of hers before her smile showed some fang. He slapped her back as punishment and pushed his mouth into hers, she moaned loudly into him from the pleasure. He took her body to a nearby pool table. Her lower back arched over the hump of the table while he held her lower half against himself. He grabbed her face as he pushed into her. She took his hand into her own and began sucking on one of his digits. The hot wet feeling washing over his finger did things deep down inside of him.

He pounded her hard against the table, knocking over a box full of files that had been sitting on the other side of it. “Yes, Hancock! Fuck me! John, Fuck my pussy! Punish me!” He obliged, “My god you’re so fucking sexy! You don’t care how I fucking take you! I can treat you like a princess, or bury my cock so deep in you that you want to scream for the raiders to come and find us! His fingers bore into her hips as he gripped her.

She suddenly began dripping onto the boards below from her cumming on his thrusting cock. His dick enjoyed her slickness before pumping cum deep into her. He thrusted one last hard thrust, pushing his irradiated cum deep within her, subconsciously hoping she’d begin glowing from the combination of it and her pleasure.

Hancock got up on the table with her before going through their bag to look for her flask. He pulled it out a long with a hand towel she took from the Home Plate. Rinsing the rag with the “refreshing beverage” he then put the rag over their mess and cleaned her with it as he handed her the flask she took it and while still laying on the table took a swig of it, killing away any rads that soaked into her. She put the cap back on and then turned her head in relaxation, enjoying the aftercare that Hancock was as good at as much as fucking. She opened her eyes and her face was looking directly into one of the side pockets.

“Hancock, I found something.”


	32. “I’ll Try Anything Once”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is it? Sunshine?”
> 
> Justice reached into the side pocket, there was something taped up in the corner of it. She took it in her hand, The old barely sticky adhesive glad to finally be put to rest. “This is exactly what I thought it was.” She discarded the tape and unfolded the plastic. In her hands was a plastic bag of marijuana...

“What is it? Sunshine?”

Justice reached into the side pocket, there was something taped up in the corner of it. She took it in her hand, The old barely sticky adhesive glad to finally be put to rest. “This is exactly what I thought it was.” She discarded the tape and unfolded the plastic. In her hands was a plastic bag of marijuana.

“oh my god.” She laughed out a bit, Hancock looked at her quizzically. “Hancock, this is weed!”

Hancock took it from her hand to look at it, “I mean, I’ve seen those old anti weed ads around schools and stuff. I think I’ve read some old medical books with marijuana mentions in them. Had to be stoned out of my mind to find that boring shit interesting.” He handed the bag back to her.

Justice laughed a bit, “Yup, that’s what got me through those law books in college. Weed was the fucking shit.”

Hancock found her statement amusing, “Getting through law school with an illegal substance.” He pulled the jeans from her ankle and shook them off, before flipping them inside out and helping her put them back on. 

“You wanna try it with me later? It may be a bit stale, but plastic is in pretty good condition and what isn’t stale nowadays.”

“I’ll try anything once, Sunshine. You can count me in.” Hancock watched Justice smile at him as she stashed the weed into their bag. He helped her from the pool table and she finished zipping and buttoning her jeans before brushing herself off.

Hancock grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug, “I’m sorry if I hurt you a bit there, something just came over me.” she returned his embrace, “Hancock, it was completely consensual pain. Trust me, if I didn’t want you to hurt me a little you may be dead by now.” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then continued whispering in his ear, “I think we need to get back on the road to Goodneighbor now, the storm sounds like it’s cleared up.”

Hand in hand they headed down the interior stairs. “Hey, we’re pretty close to Goodneighbor. Usually this is gunner territory, we may have scared them off with our growling and screaming.”, he smirked in her direction before leading the way further.

“You know, I always get lost going to Goodneighbor by myself. I end up having to fight off gunners or supermutants.”

“Well, I’ve had my practice searching for the place. I’ve been sneaking off to Goodneighbor since I was about 15 or 16, had to have those sweet chems. I know the safe routes to the place. I can tell you now though, that this is not one of them. So I’m glad that nothing interrupted our session.”

They rounded a corner and there it was, the big beautiful neon sign of Goodneighbor and the creaky junk fence gate. They opened the door and Hancock was home.


	33. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They headed down to the Memory Den, and Justice began to feel really uneasy about the situation. She kept all of her feeling bottled up inside knowing there is no other solution to their problems. She couldn’t help but feel sick to her stomach...

They headed down to the Memory Den, and Justice began to feel really uneasy about the situation. She kept all of her feeling bottled up inside knowing there is no other solution to their problems. She couldn’t help but feel sick to her stomach.

Like the synth man said, Detective Valentine, was there waiting for them, “Hey you too, I hope you don’t mind but I’d been waiting a while and gave Dr. Amari a heads up about what we’re wanting to do. Didn’t tell her the personal bits though, thought I should leave that to you.”

Valentine got off of the couch he had been sitting on in the waiting area. They passed some of the pods along the way. One of them holding a man that Hancock felt was too familiar and it made him uncomfortable that he couldn’t figure out why.

“Hello, Mayor Hancock. Nick Told me you were coming with another guest.” A gorgeous sultry blonde was resting on a vintage red lounge chair.

“Hey, Irma. This is Justice, we have some memory matters to discuss with the doc.” Hancock replied to the woman, he then looked at Justice and spoke to her, “This is Irma, she’s a co-proprietor here at the Memory Den. Justice gave a nod before giving Irma a friendly “Hello.”

“Well, like I told Nick before, you’ll find Dr. Amari downstairs prepping the memory lounger... You two better not get my sweet Nick in any trouble though. If he comes back up those stairs with a single circuit out of place, I’ll hold the two of you responsible.”

Nick interrupted Irma, “Easy, Doll. I’ll be fine.” He tipped his hat to Irma and began heading down the stairs. Justice and Hancock followed, and Irma continued lounging and glaring at the ghoul and the vault dweller.

“Ah, Good to see you again, Hancock.” Dr. Amari was finishing some work on a memory pod, “and I see this is the woman that Detective Valentine wanted me to meet.

“Hi, my name is Justice. We really appreciate you helping us out here. I know we’re asking for a lot.”

“Yes. It isn’t going to be the easiest task, but I think we can do it. Nick has assured me it’s for a good reason but insisted on you telling me why.” Dr. Amari was a very friendly looking woman. Kind of reminded her of one of her best friends in college. Very intelligent and straightforward, but was happy to be there for you when you need her.

“Yes, Doctor. It is an important reason. I’m wanting to search through this man, Kellogg’s memories, so that I can find the location of the Institute. Kellogg told me that the Institute has my son.”

“I see. That would be very important information to have. Well, I guess I can see why Nick was so adamant about going through with this. Let me see about getting him hooked up.” She went behind the synth and asked him to keep speaking to her while she moved some wires around to make room for the Kellogg component.

“Okay, miss. You’ll need to lay down in the pod now. Valentine is all hooked up and everything is ready to go.” Hancock helped Justice into the pod, knowing well she would never allow him to take her place in this scenario. “Sunshine, I’ll be outside of the pod waiting for you. You’re going to get through this just fine. The doctor will be able to communicate with you when you’re in there, and we will be able to see and hear what you can.” He gave her a kiss that she desperately wanted before leaving the pods space so that it could close around her.

“Okay, we’re starting the process. You’ll fall asleep in 3... 2... 1.” The doctor’s voice slowly turned into an echo in her mind as she closed her eyes.

Justice found herself on these strange ethereal pathways in Kellogg’s mind. The very man that killed her husband and stole her baby, and here she was, walking in his footsteps. He had a childhood, with an abusive alcoholic father like she had. Only instead of a mom that cared for him, he had mom that handed him a gun and told him that he was the man of the house now.

Kellogg had a wife, and a daughter, and they seemed like a perfectly normal little family... besides the fact that he was a hitman, but in a world like this, it’s a given Justice wouldn’t have been a lawyer.

His family was taken from him, killed as punishment for doing his job. She hated that she felt bad, was it just because she was here in his head? It had her mind racing, she could barely even focus on the chatter of the Doctor that was helping her walk through the process.

She walked along the paths, reliving this man’s life for him... this killer’s life.

He pushed himself further into this job as a killing machine. He took up small time jobs at bars, and then one day, the Institute had a meeting with him. They gave him this offer he couldn’t refuse, but didn’t want to refuse anyway.

He took that job and then here is was, walking through Vault 111. Passing an aisle of cryopods. Justice wanted so badly to stop now, it was almost too much, but she knew she had to stay strong for Shaun. As the memory plaid out, Justice glanced at Nate’s face as he was awoken for the cryopod, memorizing that strong jawline and large nose of his, before looking away. She didn’t even want to look at Shaun, it was too painful, she already felt like she let him down. She looked at her crypod, starring into her own fearful eyes during this out of body experience. She watched as she silently screamed, pounding her firsts on the glass and watching as the cold ripped at her hand slightly from their chill. Justice didn’t look away though, it was still preferable to the memory taking place behind her. The man, putting the gun to Nate head and pulling the trigger, because taking Shaun away. 

There were a couple second of silence and then she felt Kellogg’s breath on the back of her neck. “At least we still have the back up.”

A tear rolled down the cheek of Justice in the real world as if she were having a nightmare. Dr. Amari asked he if she was okay to keep going after apologizing for her having to watch that again, Justice refused to back down now. She didn’t want reliving that to be for nothing.

The air grew warm again, she was out of the vault, and in the house that she had to steal the key to. They key in Mayor McDonough’s office.

She turned around and saw behind her, Kellogg in a chair, and her son, Shaun. He was about 10 years old, he looked just like his father, and was reading comics like his mother.

And Institute courser showed up and Justice tried to keep her focus off of Shaun. She had to hear what was happening in this memory so that she could get Shaun back. The courser handed a file to Kellogg, telling him to kill a man named Dr. Virgil in the Glowing Sea. Virgil was a former Institute scientist, and no one runs from the Institute.

What is the glowing sea?

Before Justice could ponder the thought further, she saw the courser take her son’s hand and disappear. Like a zap of electricity.


	34. Good or Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Amari spoke up as Justice was slowly coming back to reality, “Teleportation. Now it all makes sense. Nobody found the entrance to the Institute, because there IS no entrance.”...

Dr. Amari spoke up as Justice was slowly coming back to reality, “Teleportation. Now it all makes sense. Nobody found the entrance to the Institute, because there IS no entrance.”

Justice felt her eyes open, the light burned and distorted her vision. “Justice you need to take it easy when exiting the memory lounger. How are you feeling?”, The words of Dr. Amari echoed and flew around in the air around her.

“Honestly, I feel like shit. Like I may pass out.”

“You might, you need to take it easy. The first time in the memory lounger is always the hardest.” The Dr. responded.

Hancock leaned into the lounger to check on Justice, “Sunshine, are you okay?” Justice felt his course fingers run against her cheek. A sudden sharp pain began to rise in her abdomen, and she responded the way you would to a sting. “Hancock... I don’t feel so good.”

“Let’s get you to the old state house and you can rest, my love.” Hancock helped her up and swung her arm over his shoulder. Valentine was already heading up the stairs after Amari fixed his wires, but he had been very quite. They past Irma again, when Valentine turned around and began to speak in a familiar voice that wasn’t his own. He laughed like the devil before saying, “Hope you got what you were looking for inside my head. Heh. I was right. Should’ve killed you when you were on ice.”

Justice’s eyes widened, “Nick?” Hancock held her tighter before speaking to Nick, “Nick, that shit ain’t funny. Cut it out!”

“Heh Mayor Hancock, I see you’ve been getting awfully close to our little vault dweller while I’ve been gone. Didn’t know her expectations were so low, maybe I could’ve had a shot with her if her knees hadn’t been frozen together.”

Hancock quickly put Justice on a nearby couch before punching Nick with all his might. Nick sparked a bit as he fell to the floor, and began speaking like himself again, “Woah! Was it something I said?” Irma rushed over to the synth and helped him from the floor. She obviously hadn’t heard anything that happened, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Mayor Hancock?”

Hancock responded with a hiss, “Nick was speaking to us like Kellogg! I thought you were a goner, man!”

“Ah, Dr. Amari did warn me their may be some temporary side affects like that.” Some of Nick’s cheek skin was hanging from his robotic face a bit. Irma started taking him up to her room and glaring back at Hancock, “Let’s fix up that skin of yours, sweetheart.”

The ghoul went back to Justice who curled herself up on the couch covering her face with her hands. “Justice, come on, let’s get you to my place and you can have a nice hot bath.” He picked her up and began walking her over to the Old State House. As he got her up the spiral staircase he looked down at Justice in his arms and notice that she had blood on her pants, “Justice, are you bleeding?” He sat her on his bed and they began to examine the blood.

“Fuuuuck! I started my period!”, she began stripping the jeans from her body, “I almost forgot about having periods, this is the first one I’ve had since before I got pregnant. This fucking sucks!”

“Hell, I almost forgot human women have periods. I was worried I hurt you earlier. Let me run you a bath and then I’ll see if Fahrenheit can help.”

“Really? You think Fahrenheit will help?”

“Yeah, she may come off as a crazy bitch to everyone in Goodneighbor, but behind closed doors she’s like a daughter to me. Hell, she may be my daughter.”, he joked a bit before leaving to start the bath.

Justice took her underwear off and started trying to clean the blood as best as she could. She grabbed some purified water and poured some on a cloth, and began washing off the red. Hancock came back in and walked over to Justice. He helped her remove her shirt before picking up her naked body and walking her to the tub. It was a fairly nice clawfoot tub, only having a small piece of porcelain chipped on part of the rim. The water was hot, creating an alluring steam to lift from the surface. He slowly and gently submerged her into the water.

“How is that? You good?” She nodded in reply before relaxing more. “Hey, I know you’re gonna wanna go to the Glowing Sea to find this Virgil guy so he can help with the teleportation, but I’m going to have to insist that you take some time for yourself.”

She frowned a bit, and sunk further into the water, “...Fine, but I want someone to fetch Dogmeat for me while I’m here and I want to work on a set of my power armor during my downtime. A place called the Glowing Sea sounds like a place where power armor will come in handy.”

“Okay, those things can be arranged, and yes, that is a correct observation. The Glowing Sea is where the bombs fell, it’s the most dangerous place in the Commonwealth. When we get there we’ll have to take extra precautions for keeping you radfree. That beautiful pre-war skin of yours won’t even be able to touch the air there without burning up from the rads.”, Hancock’s finger glided across her wet legs with admiration.

The ghoul walked behind the tub and began rubbing her shoulders and washing them with a nearby rag. “I can’t believe you punched Nick for me.”, Justice’s words sounded a bit sad but you can tell by the small smile on her face that she did did appreciate the gesture.

“You like that huh?”

“Is it shitty of me that I kind of did. It was so chivalrous of you.”, she laughed a bit through her words.

“What if I told you I was gonna stab Finn for you that first time we met? I already had my knife ready and everything and then you came in and destroyed his dick.”

“Well now I’m sad I missed out on seeing that. I love seeing you use that knife of yours.”

Hancock got quiter as he found a knot in Justice’s neck and began circling it with his rough thumb. “I’m glad that burn on your neck is pretty much gone now.” Justice moaned and leaned into the thumbs movements.

“Hancock, is everything alright?”

Hancock’s thumb moved onto another knot in her back, “I thought I hurt you.”

“Hancock... you didn’t hurt me. You’re almost the only person that doesn’t want to hurt me.”

“I just hate that I lose myself sometimes, it’s that kind of behavior that makes people not trust ghouls, but I’ve always been like this... I punched Nick without even thinking.”

Justice turned around in the tub and looked into his eyes, “You think you’re a bad man, but you’re not, Hancock. I do this same thing sometimes, don’t you go and blame people’s racism on yourself... you know, my father was a bad person. A lot like Kellogg’s dad that we saw on that screen. I know bad men, and while you and I have a passion for justice burning a little too bright within us, we are not bad people.”

Hancock thought for a moment before replying, “Do you think Kellogg was a bad man?”

“I questioned it for a moment, but I do think he was bad. In a court of his peers, he was a guilty son-of-a-bitch. Maybe things aren’t so black and white nowadays, but I think a good man wouldn’t take jobs killing innocent people. Then when he lost his family, he didn’t just settle on revenge. Kellogg pushed himself into killing more innocent people and began working with an organization that switches people with doppelgänger spies. I think a good person that loses their loved ones like that, should understand the pain, and not want to do the same to others.”

Hancock brushed the wet hair away from her eyes and leaned in to give her a kiss. It wasn’t like any kiss he had given anyone before. It was a kiss of true idolization. He respected Justice’s words and her philosophy. They both know that things aren’t so simple, they just know that good people do good and bad people do bad by hurting good people.

Hancock pulled his lips away from hers and looked into her eyes again, “You know, I don’t think I even really care if people think I’m bad. I just care what you think.”

Justice grew a faint smile, “I think you’re exactly what I need you to be.”


	35. Peeping Deacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock helped Justice from the tub and wrapped a towel around her. “I’m surprised you can look at me naked now and not want to take me to bed.”...

Hancock helped Justice from the tub and wrapped a towel around her. “I’m surprised you can look at me naked now and not want to take me to bed.”

“Well, I am taking you to bed, but it’s so you can rest. We’ve been at it like radrabbits, Sunshine, I think your body needs a break for the night.” He picked her up again and carried her to his bed in the other room.

“My body is gonna miss you.”

Hancock laughed a bit at that, “Well, it’ll be one Hell of a reunion then won’t it?” He gave her a kiss and started heading to the door, “I’m gonna go chat with Fahr about how to help with your pain now, I left some clean clothes for you there on the bed.”

As Hancock walked to the bedroom door he noticed a man looking through the window from a neighboring house as his Sunshine removed her towel and began dressing herself. Hancock calmly walked out of the room and closed the door trying not to alert her to what was happening. He left the building, furious, crossed the street, and up the stairs of the other house. The man hadn’t left his post and continued to look out the window. Hancock grabbed the stranger and pushed him into a wall, readying a knife at his throat, “I’m going to fucking give you a chance to explain yourself before I do anything I’ll regret.”

The man was bald and hid his eyes behind sunglasses. Hancock started to recognize him as the familiar looking man from the Memory Den, “Hey, you’re the prick from the Memory Den? Who the fuck are you and why are you stalking Justice?”

“Woah woah woah, Easy there, buddy. Okay, you caught me. I’ve been keeping an eye on Justice, but it’s because she’s one of the most interesting women in the Commonwealth. A pre-war woman who killed Kellogg, saved Detective Valentine, and is General of the Minute Men? It’s not like she’s keeping a low profile.”

Hancock pressed the knife closer to his neck, “I’m not your buddy, and you need to tell me who the fuck you are right now before you’re just another dead body in a dumpster.”

“Woah! Dude! I’m with the Railroad!” The man sounded frightened but honestly Hancock couldn’t tell much without seeing his eyes. Hancock slowly lowered his knife. He had heard of the Railroad, and in fact admired them, it was the only reason he let them recruit in Goodneighbor by leaving those damn holotapes everywhere. They were trying to help synths escape the Institute. “What does the railroad want with Justice?”

“I mean, isn’t it obvious? We want to recruit her. We could use a woman like that for our cause.”

“Well maybe she’s fucking tired of assholes using her for their own personal agendas, ever think of that?!”, Hancock shouted gritting his teeth and trying to hold back punching the man in glasses.

“Look man, I’m just doing my job.” The way he said those words sounded way too smug for Hancock to bare.

“Your job?! What the fuck kind of job involves you spying on a woman while she’s naked?! You’re damn lucky I’ve gone so soft lately or you’d be fucking dead!” The ghoul’s fury was slowly building up again and whatever the man in shades had to say next better be good.

“I apologize, honestly didn’t mean for this to happen. I saw you take her into that place and it had been a while so I came in here to see if I could check on her. I swear I didn’t know she was naked, but then when I saw her my man brain kicked in and I couldn’t take my eyes off of her.”

Hancock was quite for a moment as he processed what the asshole in sunglasses said. He knew what it was like to lay eyes on Justice’s body, it’s like there is nothing else in the world. Her nudity could probably reverse the bomb drop if they could somehow harness the power it had. “You’re on probation, man. I’m going to go now, but if I catch you looking in at her like that again, I’m going to shove those sketchy sunglasses of yours up your ass.”

Hancock turned on his heel, his red frock coat violently snapping into the Railroad agents direction. He headed back down the stairs and out of the building. Upon leaving he noticed Fahrenheit was stationed outside waiting for him. She figured out what was happening through the shouting she could hear and just stuck around in case he needed her. Fahrenheit was no rookie, she knew when to let Hancock handle his battles and when to dye in and save his ass.

“Making friends I see.” She said, smiling at her own sarcasm as she lit a cigarette.

“Yeah, fucking best buddies. Do me a favor and make sure that guy doesn’t even think about snooping around the State House again. Creepy bald dude with sunglasses, can’t miss him.”

“You got it boss.” Fahrenheit loved her job, and when she was given specific requests, she reveled in the fearful gossip among the citizens of Goodneighbor that it would give her.

“I also have another thing I gotta ask you about. It’s kinda personal, but Justice really could use the help. She’s having her lady time, and it’s the first one she’s had since getting out of cryo.”

“Uuuh, Okay. Wow, Well...” She paused in thought before continuing, “You’re gonna want to get her rags or gauze to absorb the blood, Chems and a hot water bottle for the pain, and if you can, find that woman some junk food.”

“Thanks Fahr.”

“Any other questions, you need any help braiding your hair and talking about boys?” Hancock let out a laugh, and her smile grew in response.

“I don’t fucking pay you enough, Fahrenheit, you just earned yourself a raise.”


	36. Self-Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I’m back, Sunshine.” Hancock entered his bedroom with a duffle bag full of goodies. Justice was cross legged on the bed, wearing a flannel button up shit, and doing to modifications on her shotgun. She looked up from her work to see him enter, “Woah! Is that for me?”...

“Hey, I’m back, Sunshine.” Hancock entered his bedroom with a duffle bag full of goodies. Justice was cross legged on the bed, wearing a flannel button up shit, and doing to modifications on her shotgun. She looked up from her work to see him enter, “Woah! Is that for me?”

“Sure it! Bought a punch of supplies for you at Daisy’s place. I got you gauze, clean rags, med-X, Nuka cola, beer, sugar bombs, Fancy Lad’s snack cakes, and a hot plate to heat up some water for ya.”

“Wow! You’re not trying to woo me into having another baby are ya?”

Hancock laughed, “I’m afraid that’s impossible, love. Been shootin’ irradiated blanks since I went ghoul.” He sat the duffle on the bed and she began going through it with a smile. She grabbed a box of Fancy Lad’s cakes and ripped through the packaging, shoving the sugary contents into her face, “Oh my god! I don’t even care that their stale and full of rads, that shit is good!”

“Well, you love me, Don’t ya?”

Justice snort laughed at his words, “Oh hush, you silly ghoul. I think your sugar content is still higher than these somehow.” She held the snack cake up for Hancock to take a bite, and he took a bit bite with a growl. Her smile grew as he chewed. 

Hancock got the hotpot plugged in and started heating some water with a kettle he had lying around. He finished chewing the stale cake and started speaking again, “Hey, I forgot to tell ya I sent some of the Neighborhood to Hangman’s Alley to fetch Dogmeat and your power armor for you to work on. KLEO says you can use the power armor station over at her place and you can help yourself to any of the junk you see around here at the statehouse. I know you’ll need some scrap to fix the thing.”

“Wow, I feel like the fuckin’ Queen of Goodneighbor.”

“Heh, just about. What kinda mods did you put on that combat shotgun of yours?”

“Oh, I found some parts when we were out yesterday, I was able to add a recoil compensating stock and a quick eject mag.”

“You are a woman of many talents, Justice.” Hancock took the water off the hot plate. He poured the hot liquid into an old empty IV bag, put the cap back on it, and wrapped it in a rag so it wouldn’t be too hot on her skin. Justice took the makeshift hot water bottle and placed it against her lower abdomen. There was an immediate look of relief on her face from the heat.

“I’m gonna have to give you some med-X now, and I know needles aren’t your favorite, but it will help with the pain. I have some beer here for you since you mentioned that helping.” He uncapped the beer with his switchblade and handed Justice the bottle. Justice reluctantly took it and took a big swig, “Okay, fine. Let’s get it over with.”

Hancock cleaned her arm with some antiseptic before prepping the needle. Justice closed her eyes and took another sip of beer. The ghouls carefully put the needle in and emptied the contents into her, trying to make the process as painless and quick as possible. He slipped the metal out and then tossed it into a trashcan nearby.

“Okay, love. You’re all done. It should kick in pretty quick.”

Justice put the bottle down and went over to the duffle bag, she retrieved the pot they found earlier along with a small stack of prewar dollars. “Hey, you know what really helps with cramps?”

She got settled into bed and put the hot water bottle back into its place. He watched as she put substance on the paper making a line longways on a dollar bill, she carefully brought it to her mouth and licked the paper so she could seal it closed. Hancock felt a tingle as he watched her tongue work.

“People used to use money as rolling papers to look cool or edgy, I always thought it was just stupid, but now money doesn’t have much of a purpose so we may as well recycle it.” She completed making the joint and decided she wasn’t happy with the length so she grabbed Hancock’s knife and cut it in half. Hancock got a lighter from the bag and she held the joint to her lips as he lit it for her.

She inhaled before breathing a cloud of smoke upward into the air. A different kind of smile bloomed on her face as she passed the joint to Hancock. He took it, “Still like you remember?”

She smiled more and gestured to it for him to try. I put it to his mouth and treated it like a cigarette, that being about the only experience he had with anything you could smoke.

He let to smoke leave his nostrils like some sort of skeletal dragon. Justice tried not to laugh at Hancock’s seriousness, but it didn’t work. Her laugh burst out, and then Hancock’s serious face cracked and he began smiling and laughing with her. “Get over here, you!”, he leaned in and began tickling her a bit before holding her tightly against him.


	37. Slick (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: period cunnilingous, if it’s not your thing I suggest you skin this chapter.
> 
> “Damn. It sure sucks that you want this body of mine to rest, another symptom of periods is being extremely horny.”, she giggled at she continued smoking. “Tell me Mayor Hancock, you just scared of the blood?”...

Warning: period cunnilingous, if it’s not your thing I suggest you skin this chapter.

“Damn. It sure sucks that you want this body of mine to rest, another symptom of periods is being extremely horny.”, she giggled at she continued smoking. “Tell me Mayor Hancock, you just scared of the blood?”

“Hmm, you’re persistent, aren’t ya? But to answer you question, No, in fact, I like blood. Gives me a bit of a rush.”

He planted a kiss on her cheek before moving onto her neck, “Look, I still think your body needs a break from me, but if you are sure I may be able to help you with this other symptom you’re having.”

She giggled at the feeling of his breath on her neck, “Yes, please.”

His hand ran up her shirt and he began gently teasing a nipple with his finger. She moaned as she took another hit. “Give me that smoke.” She breathed it into his face and he pushed his face through it so he could kiss her plump ruby lips. She put her tongue in his mouth and he licked her back tasting her high.

His other hand followed the other and played with her other nipple. He felt her skin react to his touch, her nipples tightened and her flesh tingled. He took himself away for her mouth and began sucking on her nipples. “You have the best tits I’ve ever seen, sunshine.” She smiled and moaned at the compliment. “Next time I have my way with you I’m gonna have to fuck em’ and see how these soft tits of yours feel on my cock.”

He took the joint from her for a moment to take a hit before putting it back to her mouth, “I see what you mean about that stuff, it just might not be as potent for this junkie ghoul of yours.” He slowly began placing gentle kisses down her body, licking occasionally to surprise her skin. She’s get tickled and arched a bit at the feeling.

Hancock saw that Justice had on a pair of dark underwear and had put some bandage material there to help catch the blood. “My poor, babe. I’m so sorry you have to go through this.” He slid the panties off and began examining her.

“Uh, Hancock? This is a little embarrassing for me.”

“Hey, you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about. I know that periods were kind of taboo before the war, but everyone bleeds all of the time now so you gals don’t have to feel left out anymore,” he gave her a smirk and he saw the blush rise over her cheeks.

“I can stop if you want me to though.” He withdrew himself as a tease.

“No! No... I’m okay with it, if you are.”

He knelt back down and got closer to her heat. Her body shivered like a virgin as his breath rolled against her skin. He licked her clit and she squealed a bit barely even able to concentrate on the weed she had been smoking. His tongue flicked around at her and then he sucked on her, using his graveled voice as he hummed and growled against her.

He didn’t taste much blood on her, probably from the thorough bath she had, but when he did taste it only made him more eager to please her and release her of her pain. She put the joint in the ashtray on the nightstand, completely unable to continue working on it. Her fingers rubbed at his scalp underneath his hat like they had the first time they made love, only Hancock had the thought to grab at his hat to make sure it stayed on his head. She whimpered his name, “Jooooohn.”

“I fucking love you, gorgeous. I wish I could take all of your pain away.” He continued sucking and licking at her. Her back arched as he slid a hand up her torso between her breasts to feel her heart racing.

He then stood up and moved her to the edge of the bed. He slung her legs over his shoulders and pushed his face into her, doing laps and flicks at her clit. Her legs tensed and shivered around his head, “oh my god, Hancock!” He slowly slid a couple of fingers into her pussy, it was slick from her body’s process.

“God you’re so tight, I can feel you clenching on my fingers. You like when I finger-fuck you, Sunshine?”

“Yes! I love the way you feel, your fingers are so rough and hard inside of me, and I’m so sensitive right now, I can barely stand it!”

“You don’t have to stand it for long my love, I’m gonna make sure you cum on my face and fingers, you want that?”

“Yes. Please, Hancock, Please make me cum!”

He pushed his whole mouth open on her clit and aggressively did every motion he could possibly do, vibrating his voice against her as he worked his fingers into her pussy. Her back arched completely and her thighs tightened around him. She loudly moaned and yelled from the ecstasy. She quivered and began loosening her body on him. He moved his mouth away as he slowly slid his fingers from her. His fingers were wet with her blood and delight.

“Are you happy, gorgeous?”

She nodded and smiled looking into his eyes like she had a secret. He slid her panties back on and left to go to the restroom to clean his hands. He watched as the blood washed off of his fingers, eagerly wishing to know what her slick wet blood felt like on his cock. Maybe he’d get a chance before its over.

_Am I sick for wishing that?... Animal instinct, I guess. The man in me wants her every way it can possibly have her..._


	38. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock woke up with Justice laying against his bare chest, her fingers resting against his scars. He looked at her soft milky skin as it innocently laid against this somehow boney and muscular chest. He remembered what he used to look like, slim and built. Long curly blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Even thinking back on it that man didn’t seem like himself, but he wondered if Justice would’ve loved that man more. Could he have been the man that he thought she deserved?...

Hancock woke up with Justice laying against his bare chest, her fingers resting against his scars. He looked at her soft milky skin as it innocently laid against this somehow boney and muscular chest. He remembered what he used to look like, slim and built. Long curly blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Even thinking back on it that man didn’t seem like himself, but he wondered if Justice would’ve loved that man more. Could he have been the man that he thought she deserved?

Her eyes began opening, the light that crept through the blinds poured its shine into her gold, making them look brighter than ever, “Hello handsome, you creeping on my while I sleep?”

“Can you blame me?” His fingers brushed through her hair, every part of her felt like a dream. Even the individual strands of her ebony hair kissed at his skin as it fell through her fingers. “I’m still not used to waking up next to an angel every morning and her not running away from the demon she sees.”

She rolled onto her belly before tracing his torso with her slender perfect fingers, “You know, I really do think you are handsome and beautiful.” Hancock looked into her shiny eyes trying to find the lies.

“I really do think that. Your skin feels so rough and manly. I love all of the beautiful patterns that stretch out across you. Those eyes of yours tear into my soul, and your face is so cute, you look so playful and mischievous at the same time. I don’t know how you manage that.” She found a small divot in his side and began playfully circling it, “People think of ghouls as never being human, forgetting that humanity looks a lot of different ways. Before the war it was people of color, and now it’s the ghouls.”

“Im still not sure if I understand how you can stand me though.”

“Well... Ghouls are not the first people I’ve seen with scars. Nate’s best friend, the one that would sneak him out to go drinking... He was deployed to China, The U.S. Army was fighting to get China to pull back their troops from Alaska. Well, it worked, but Tom paid a price for it. He got stuck in a fire after a grenade blew up a nearby tank. We kept trying to visit him in the burn unit when he got back, but he didn’t want to see us for the longest time. When we finally did get to see him, both of his legs were missing and his skin was so melted it covered one of his eyes. The other eye of his could barely even see. We’d visit him about every other day, play cards and drink beer. Even in the man’s condition he kicked our asses at poker and would drink us under the table. I met a lot of people there, a lot of beautiful strong people. They’d put up with the pain and the bullshit humanity would throw at them, their scars showing how strong humans can be.”

Hancock looked at Sunshine before throwing his head back into the pillow, “Wow.”

“So yeah, I don’t mind scars. I’d have my face ripped up in a heartbeat if it would end the bigotry and violence in the world.”

Hancock ran his finger down the scar on her face, “I believe it.”

“So you believe me now?” She jumped up off of the bed and began getting dressed.

“Heh. Yes, Sunshine. I feel ya.”, he watched as she slid her jeans and laced up a pair of combat boots. Hancock sat up in bed, “What are your plans for the day?”

“I’m gonna fix me up a bad ass set of power armor!”


	39. Railroaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock quickly got ready and showed Justice her way down the spiral stairs. As they got to the front door of the Old State House they saw 3 of the Neighborhood watchman surrounding something on the floor. One of the men stood up as he heard Justice and Hancock approaching...

Hancock quickly got ready and showed Justice her way down the spiral stairs. As they got to the front door of the Old State House they saw 3 of the Neighborhood watchman surrounding something on the floor. One of the men stood up as he heard Justice and Hancock approaching.

“Good morning, miss.”, The man said to Justice. “I hope you don’t mind, but your pup has been upgraded.” He stepped to the side and there he was, Dogmeat. He was decked out in a set of armor and an American flag bandanna around his neck.

“Oh my god! My sweet boy! You look amazing!” She knelt down on the floor and the dog ran up to his mistress, ecstatic to see her again. He licked all over her face as she ruffled the fur around his ears telling him how good of a boy he was.

She stood up and reached a hand out to the members of the neighborhood watch, “Thank you guys so much for getting Dogmeat and my armor. I really appreciate it!”

“Not a problem at all, Miss.” the men were all a bit shy around the woman. Almost too nervous to be seen around the bosses girl. One of the ghoul watch-men began to speak up again, “Your power armor is all set up at KLEOS place, and we put a fresh fusion core in it for you!” 

“Thank you so much, you boys are too kind.” Hancock opened the door for Justice and her dog and teased at the men with a smile, “Hey guys, I’m here to.”

The guys immediately all began awkwardly greeting their mayor, flustered that they forgot to speak to him.

Justice walked next door to KLEO’s, she could see the power armor from the state house door. She placed her palm on the torso of the suit, thinking of the possibilities.

 “Okay, sunshine. You need to take it easy out here alright? I’m gonna be catching up on some mayor business, but I’ll be around, and KLEO and Daisy are gonna keep an eye on you. Daisy even said she’d prep a hot water bottle for you.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” She gave her ghoul a kiss on the cheek and let his fingers slid away from hers as he walked down the alley to take care of business.

“Good morning, Miss Justice. I got that hot bottle for ya if you need it.” Daisy walked around the corner holding out the hot IV covered in a rag.

“Thank you so much, Miss Daisy.” Justice tucked the bag into her leather armor, it nested perfectly against the dull pain.

“God, I remember those days. Then I had to deal with the menopause. I swear I still feel it even though I’m a ghoul, but everyone tells me it’s just hot as hell out here.” The ghoul woman was so sweet and friendly, she kind of wished Daisy could just adopt her.

“I’ll let you get to work now, but if there’s anything I can help you with I’m on the other side of this wall. KLEO is here to help you too.”

“Thank you ladies, I appreciate it!” Justice was overwhelmed by the welcoming citizens of Goodneighbor. Everyone had been so friendly and didn’t ask anything of her. She began to think that this little town really is full of good neighbors.

Dogmeat found a nice comfy place to lay down by his mistress as she worked. Justice removed various metal plates on the suit and messed around with the mechanics inside. She wanted to add an medic pump function into the torso piece, figuring it would take care of her needle-phobia out in the Glowing Sea. The pre war woman took apart a phone and used the screws from it to attach the medic pump mod.

She decided to add a better headlamp and upgrade each piece of the armor. The armor was a set of T-45, the very set she wore when she first met the minute men. She went through and upgraded the parts to model D, reminding herself she needed to find a power armor manual so that maybe she could fully upgrade it to F someday.

She went to look at her pipboy to check the time, she had been working on the armor for about five hours now. A lot of work was done in that amount of time, but she still had other ideas.

“Hello beautiful.” She turned to look behind her. It was a bald man with sunglasses. She couldn’t help but think she had heard those words from the voice before.

Justice was a bit startled by the man, “H-Hi, do I know you?”

“I was just wondering, you got a Geiger counter by any chance?”

“Um, I mean, my pipboy does. Why?”

The man looked her up and down before giving her a smile, “Hey, maybe you can use that pipboy of yours to listen to this sometime.” The stranger handed her a holotape that read “Join the Railroad”. Justice took it, unsure if she should. Something about the interaction seemed strange, and that voice sounded so familiar. Dogmeat began growling quietly at the man, unsure of what kind of bullshit he was up to.

Between the boards of the wall the stranger could see Hancock walking his way. “Be seeing ya on the Freedom Trail.” he quickly walked away, but Hancock saw the jerk in the man’s movement. He glared him down as the man he caught looking in at Justice naked the previous day left the gates of Goodneighbor.

“Hey, Sunshine. That guy bother you?”

“Uh, no. He was really awkward and handed me this holotape.” She put the holotape into her pipboy. A woman’s voice spoke from the clunky device: 

_Wake up, Commonwealth. Synths are not your enemy. They are victims in this war, as well. True, they were created by the Institute. But they were created as slaves. Thinking, feeling, and dreaming beings utterly oppressed by their tyrannical masters. So join with us in fighting the real enemy: The Institute. Join the Railroad. When you're ready for that next step, don't worry, we'll find you._

“What the fuck?”


	40. Who are the Railroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Freedom Trail. That guy said he’d be seeing me on the Freedom Trail, and it almost feels like I shouldn’t know what that is, but I totally do.”...

“The Freedom Trail. That guy said he’d be seeing me on the Freedom Trail, and it almost feels like I shouldn’t know what that is, but I totally do.”

Hancock pulled Justice aside, maybe we should get some dinner and talk about this in private. He led her to the Third Rail, they passed Ham and both said hi as he let them through. After getting down the stairs Hancock went up to White Chapel Charlie to give him their order. A grumpy ghoul woman hissed in Justice’s ear as she walked by, “You don’t deserve him, sister.”

The woman glared at her and Justice rolled her eyes and waited for Hancock to come back to her. When The mayor finished ordering their dinner, he gestured for Justice to follow him back into the VIP section. It was a pretty nice room. A few cozy-looking couches, amenities, and a couple of mannequins for some unexplained reason. Hancock closed the doors behind them.

“What is this all about, Hancock? Do you know this guy?” She had a face of concern and he wasn’t sure if he could handle her looking at him like that.

“I noticed that guy had been following us around since we got back to Goodneighbor, and I’m pretty sure he was following us before that. I just can’t remember when we would’ve seen him. I didn’t want you to be worried, your safe here.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, John?”

The ghoul paused before replying, “Honestly there hasn’t been a whole lot of time, but I told Fahrenheit to keep an eye out on him.”

Justice sat on the couch and stared at the holotape that had been handed to her, “Do we know who these people are?” Hancock sat down next to her, “They are the Railroad. It’s a group that works to help synths escape the Institute, they’ve been pushing their tapes around Goodneighbor for some time now, but I let it slide because I do think they mean well. The synths are people like Nick, they aren’t like the ones like Kellogg and his squad. They are good people.”

“What do they want with me? Why is some guy telling me to follow the Freedom Trail and find the Railroad?” Her golden eyes grew big and looked into his for an answer.

“I guess they think you are as special as I think you are.” He placed his hand on her cheek, “You really are an incredible woman, Justice. You’re the General of the Minute Men. Everyone thought that group died out a long time ago and here you are reviving it to its former glory and putting together settlements for lost people to feel safe in.”

“So, you vouch for this Railroad?”

Hancock gave a sigh, almost reluctantly, “Yes, I do. I think your goals coincide with one another, you both want to destroy the Institute. That guy though, I don’t know, something about the way he snoops around doesn’t sit right with me.”

Knock. Knock. Knock. Hancock got up from the couch and Charlie rolled a cart in with the order Hancock put in, “Here you are, gov’na. Wine and Brahmin steak. Medium and medium rare.”

“Thanks, Charlie.” He gave the bot his tip and then closed the door as Charlie left.

“I hope you like the steak. I wouldn’t tell that grumpy cockney asshat, but it’s nothing like the one you cooked for me.” Justice blushed in reply. “You always find ways to charm me, even while I’m fretting about organizations tracking me down.”

He pushed the cart to the couch before uncorking a bottle of wine. Justice got a glance at the label, it hadn’t been the cheap post-war wine she’d been drinking back when she was doing mercenary work and staying at the Hotel Rexford. The bottle was probably older than both of them combined, she was interested in how something like that would taste.

“Will you be having your wine in a glass, or would you like to drink it from the bottle, madam?” Justice laughed, “Oh my god, you know me, give me that bottle!” He followed through and handed the priceless bottle of fermented grapes to her. She threw her head back and took a swig.

She was almost speechless at the flavor, “...Wooow.” He chuckled, “That good?” She handed the bottle over for him to try, he followed her process and took the swig.

“Damn, that shit’s good. It’s so sweet.” He sat the bottle back down, “Here’s your steak, sunshine. I got you medium, I wasn’t sure how you’d want it.”

“And you got medium rare, which is how you had me last night.” She teased. “Hell yeah, I did!”, He laughed at Justice’s words. That quick wit of hers, even when it was used for something as trivial as a dirty joke, was a thing of beauty.

Justice began cutting her steak into little bites before eating them, then she’d lift the wine bottle and take a sip and then hand it to Hancock. Her lips shined red from her lipstick and the wine only made the red more vibrant, John Hancock couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“John. I can’t completely tell from those beautiful dark eyes of yours, but I think you’re staring.” She looked with a grin before taking another bit of steak.

“Yup.” He took a swig of wine, “It’s my mayoral duty to check you out, gotta make sure there’s no threat to my citizens.” He grinned that devilish grin as he sat the wine bottle back down.

“Well, don’t gotta worry about me. Haven’t you heard? Every faction in the Commonwealth is looking for a piece of me.”

Hancock began thinking about his sunshine joining the Railroad, “You gonna give them some Justice?”

“I might.”


	41. Another Drunk Walk Home (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk as can be, the two of them stumbled home to the state house. In the back of Hancock’s mind he remembered that night he walked drunk Justice home. This time, there was no sober Mayer to help them reach their destination. Hancock picked Justice up and spun her around in the street like they were kids. She playfully squealed as her boot accidentally kicked over an old trashcan. “Aw shit, I’m way too drunk and old to be doing shit like that.” He laughed as Justice led him to a back alley, going the opposite way they were supposed to be going. She giggled with delight as the mayor began kissing at her neck and putting one of her legs around his hip...

Drunk as can be, the two of them stumbled home to the state house. In the back of Hancock’s mind he remembered that night he walked drunk Justice home. This time, there was no sober Mayer to help them reach their destination. Hancock picked Justice up and spun her around in the street like they were kids. She playfully squealed as her boot accidentally kicked over an old trashcan. “Aw shit, I’m way too drunk and old to be doing shit like that.” He laughed as Justice led him to a back alley, going the opposite way they were supposed to be going. She giggled with delight as the mayor began kissing at her neck and putting one of her legs around his hip.

“Hey, you two! Get out of here before things get bloody!”

Hancock and Justice stopped enjoying themselves to look at the voice coming at the end of the alley. Standing there surrounded by the dimly lit bricks were 3 men with sub machine guns and knives trying to dispose of a dead body in a dumpster.

“Mayor, you have one chance to get you and the broad out of here!”

The mayors brows furrowed and his eyes pierced through the men, “No one fucking gives me orders in my town!” He readied his short sword and Justice reached in her boot to get a pistol she had for emergencies.

Hancock charged down the alley and began stabbing the closest guy. Jab! Jab! Jab! He held the body up like a human shield and threw it the direction of the two other men. The ghoul jumped on the man and was about to plunge a knife into one of the men’s chest.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!”

Hancock stopped and looked back, a man had Justice in his arms with a knife to her throat, her pistol on the ground.

“You piece of shit, let go of her!” Hancock growled at the man.

“Mayor, I don’t have to do a fucking thing you say anymore! I got your girl.” He proceeded to drag his tongue up the side of Justice’s face. Hancock could see the fire burn blue as the light hit her gold eyes, “No one, touches me, without my fucking permission!” She used the back of her boot to kick the man in the balls, before disarming him and slinging him forward over her shoulder. Justice whistled through her fingers, and Dogmeat ran up the alleys and sank his fangs into the man’s already abused crotch. The triggerman screamed as Justice got her pistol in hand once again and gave him a single shot between the eyes.

The two triggermen started trying to get their sub machine guns to shoot at Justice. Hancock swiftly rammed his blade into the triggerman’s socket and scorched his face with the flames that emitted from the nozzles. The man dropped his gun and screamed. Justice walked forward as the remaining triggermen struggled with his gun. Bang! Bang! Two bullets went through the man’s head.

Hancock stood up and kicked one of the corpses, the fire that started on the man’s vest from being burned in the face grew and spread to the other body. The dumpster burst into flames, but didn’t move past the brick.

Hancock walked closer to Justice as they watched the flames grow. Justice pushed her mouth into his and kissed him hard on the lips, the rush of what they had done washing over them.

He passionately kissed her back and then she forced herself away to get on her knees and start undoing his flag and pants. She wasted no time and quickly put him into her mouth.

“Oh fuck.” The ghouls eyes closed, he leaned into the brick wall behind him as she sucked his cock. She bobbed her head hard and fast taking him to the edge before slowing herself so he wouldn’t finish just yet.

Hancock grabbed Justice’s ponytail and pushed himself into her soft mouth, she accepted it with a light choke before pulling herself away and undoing her bra and shirt, pushing them to the side along with her armor. She squeezed his dick between her breasts, her adrenaline lubricating him. With a smile he pushed himself back and forth between her breasts. The head of his cock hit her tongue at the end of each thrust.

“My god, you’re incredible.”

She flicked her tongue at the head, holding her breasts in place with one arm the other slid its hand down her pants and began fingering herself. Justice either forgot or didn’t care about the blood that escaped her. Hancock took his jacket off, “wait, sweetheart.” She pulled back and he laid the frockcoat down on the ground. Then proceeded to lay her down and tug her pants off.

In the heat of the moment he climbed on top of her, sinking his cock into her. She clawed and scratch at his back with his movements. She gasped and moaned, and he melted into her as she opened for him. Her pussy was slick from her blood and the arousal of her adrenaline.

Hancock bit at her collarbone, his fingers wrapped around her throat to feel her breath as it entered and exiting her lungs. He continued pushing himself into her entrance and he pulled back a bit to get a better look into her eyes. Her eyes looked back at his. The light of the fire in the background dancing in her gold irises.

His fingers began rubbing at her clit as his cock worked in and out of her. Her back arched as if her body were trying to get closer to the pleasure he was giving her. She began to moan loudly and Hancock slowed his pace to look and watch his ghoul cock move in and out of her. She sat up and pushed him into the coat they had laid out.

Justice straddled him and worked her hips against him. Her soft fingers grasped at his throat. The power play didn’t go unnoticed by Hancock, but he didn’t even care, she felt so good riding him. He grunted as she fucked him, building up speed. Her veins burned within her like she took a dose of psycho.  
“Don’t stop, Sunshine.”

She worked eagerly at his request, making sure not to let him down. The ghoul watched as her tits bounced out around her shirt and armor, his fingers rubbing at her clit.

“Justice, I’m cumming!” She could feel him fill her and she screamed from the adrenaline of it all, “FUUUCK!”

She looked into his eyes as she slowed her pace. His hands grabbed her face and pulled her down, kissing her passionately. He brushed his fingers through her sweaty hair and continued losing himself in the moment. He never wanted the fire to go out.


	42. He Was No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, boss.” Fahrenheit snapped her fingers in front of the passed out ghoul. “Hancock! You alive old man?”
> 
> Hancock’s eyes struggled to open from the hangover, he saw that he and Justice were naked in his room. Justice was still passed out in the bed beside him...

“Hey, boss.” Fahrenheit snapped her fingers in front of the passed out ghoul. “Hancock! You alive old man?”

Hancock’s eyes struggled to open from the hangover, he saw that he and Justice were naked in his room. Justice was still passed out in the bed beside him.

“Wh-what the fuck? I don’t remember getting back here after the alley.”

“That’s because at about 4:30 this morning I was doing a patrol and saw smoke coming from the alley. I went down there and you two were passed out half naked covered in blood and dirt and surrounded by dead triggermen. I guess there had been a dumpster fire, but it was all burned up by the time I got there. I had to get Daisy to help me bring Justice up here and strip her down to get her clothes washed while some of the Neighborhood watch did the same for you. You guys, smelled rank! Still do actually, you guys need to get washed off.”

Hancock rubbed at the space between his brow, trying to collect himself. He reached on the nightstand and grabbed the mentat tin before tossing one into his mouth, “Those assholes were trying to get rid of a body and when we caught them they tried to kill us.”

“I gathered that, but did you get to see the body they were trying to hide?”

“No! Who was it?!”, his eyes grew large as he looked to his bodyguard for an answer.

“He was no one, a drifter.”

A pain began to developed in his chest, he was angry that it had come to this once again. That drifters we’re still being killed in his town right under what was left of his nose. He worked to keep this town safe and tried to keep it open for drifters and visitors, but the anarchy he cherished, was the very thing that caused another drifter’s death. “...fuck.... Damn it!”, Hancock punched down on the end table at his side. The action knocked over a couple of beer bottles that had been resting there and they rattled as they ran across the floor.

Justice swiftly shot up in bed searching for her pistol she had the previous night. When she realized she didn’t have it and she was completely naked in front of Fahrenheit she covered with the sheet.

“Fuck. Sorry, sunshine. Didn’t mean to wake you, my anger got the best of me.” Justice reached for her flask on the nightstand and chugged what was left of the refreshing beverage that was in it before collapsing back onto the pillow.

Fahrenheit cleared her throat to get the ghouls attention, “Sir, there is a silver lining here if you excuse the terrible pun. Kent Connolly gave me a visit, apparently he knows whose triggermen they were, but he said he wants to ask you for a favor before he tells. I was gonna beat the information out of him, but I know you have a soft spot for the little weirdo.”

Hancock got up and began heading towards the door, but Fahrenheit stopped him, “You’re butt ass naked boss, Daisy will be back with your clothes soon. Don’t want to scar the people of Goodneighbor... Again.” Fahrenheit tried her best to look anywhere other than the naked ghoul as she took her leave and closed the door behind her.

Hancock looked over at Justice who was trying to block the light with her palms. “Well, mornin’, Sunshine. Sorry you had to wake up to my bullshit.”

She squinted at him, trying to fight the bright light, “Don’t worry ‘bout me, you doin’ Okay?”

“I will be.”, he went through the duffle that was on the dresser and pulled out the bottle of day tripper. “Want to go on a trip and take a hot shower?”

He took two pills and washed them down with booze before tossing the pill bottle to her. She clumsily caught it then took one pill to see how she feels with some Nuka cola. Hancock went into the private restroom and started the hot water. Justice stretched and yawn as she got up from the bed to follow him the bathroom.

The bathroom was already steamy, she could barely see through it with her hangover. She felt a hand creep around her waist to pull her into the shower.

“Eeep!”, she squealed as she ended up in the ghouls arms. Her back was against his chest. He chuckled at her noise before kissing her shoulder and holding her tightly against him. They stood in the shower, letting the hot water run down their naked bodies. The ghoul then began to run his fingers through her hair to remove any knots that had been created from their drunken night of stupid decisions. 

He lightly rubbed her back with a wash cloth, Justice turned around to look up into his eyes, then she embraced him. Wrapping her arms around him as their chests felt one another’s heartbeat.


	43. "Episode 83"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple went into the Memory Den, fully clothed and as clean as they were gonna get. Dogmeat stayed at the Old State House playing fetch with the Neighborhood watch. Hancock knocked on a door that had a Silver Shroud standee next to it. Justice admired it and remembered the good times she had reading the comics and listening to the radio show...

The couple went into the Memory Den, fully clothed and as clean as they were gonna get. Dogmeat stayed at the Old State House playing fetch with the Neighborhood watch. Hancock knocked on a door that had a Silver Shroud standee next to it. Justice admired it and remembered the good times she had reading the comics and listening to the radio show.

“Come in.”

The two of them entered the room. It was filled with posters and memorabilia of the Silver Shroud, and at the end of the room was a friendly looking ghoul sitting at a desk. He was in the process of reading a old issue of the Silver Shroud, “Hancock! I’m so glad to see you!”

The ghoul did sincerely seem happy to see his mayor. He had a smile with the innocence of a child. “Morning, Kent. Fahrenheit said you had a favor to ask, so we can get that information about the triggermen in the alley.”

“Yes, sir, Mayor Hancock! I really do hope you can do this for me, it’s something I’ve desperately wanted for a long time! You see, there is a comic book store downtown where the were filming the Silver Shroud tv show. I gotta have that costume, it would mean the world to me.”

Hancock squeezed between his brow with his index finger and a thumb. Justice walked closer to Kent to see which issue he was reading, “Wow! I haven’t seen a Silver Shroud comic in a long time.”

“Hey! You read comics?! Oh my gosh, You’re the first person I’ve met since I went ghoul that reads comics and knows the Silver Shroud!”

“Yeah! I’m a pre-war woman. Before I was put in cryo stasis, I never missed a single episode of the show! I’ve always been a bit more of a Grognak the barbarian fan, but Silver Shroud is a close second.”

“Oh wow! A pre-war human put in cryo? That’s amazing! You’re just like Mr. Abominable from episode 83!”

“Yeah! I remember him, he’s the caveman right!”

Hancock had no idea what was being said between the two of them, but he was so happy to see someone get along with Kent. Kent had a hard time making friends, all the ghoul really wanted to do is read his comics and relive old episodes of the Silver Shroud radio show through the memory lounger. He couldn’t blame the poor pre-war ghoul, Hancock couldn’t imagine being as innocent as Kent and surviving over 200 years in the Commonwealth. Seeing his Sunshine bringing light to others, let alone Kent, brought a smile to his ghoul face.

“You know, I think I know what comic store you’re talking about, Hubris Comics! I can show Hancock the way.”, Justice looked back to her man and saw him smiling at the banter that was happening. “Sure thing, Kent. We’ll get that costume for you.”

The couple left and went back to the State house to weapon up. Dogmeat was in the entrance of the building getting attention from all of the neighborhood watch that wasn’t on duty. Justice had to say, she loved that these guys were capable of feeding Dogmeat at the hours he liked. There’s always a watchmen awake around Goodneighbor.

The German Shepard dropped the ball he had been playing with and jumped up and down seeing his owner. Woof! He barked friendly happy sounds to Justice. “Hey boy! You wanna come with us to a comic book store, you wanna bite some bad guys?!” She scratched his back as she baby talked to him. Dogmeat barked a reply that somehow meant yes, and began following the vault dweller around.

“Hancock, what weapons do you think we’ll need?” She asked her ghoul lover as she went over their supply.

“We should probably prep for anything. I’m not sure if I’m familiar with the area we’re heading since you’re leading the way, but it’s always good to be prepared.”

Justice pulled up the maps on the pipboy and put in a rough guess where she remembered it being, “It was around this mark, when we get closer I’ll be able to find it easy.”

Hancock looked over her shoulder at the mark, “Let’s plan for raiders, supermutants, and feral ghouls.”


	44. Hubris Comics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple and the dog managed to make it safely to Hubris Comics. They had to fight some gunners, but they were prepared for anything so they handled themselves just fine. Justice turned the knob to the store and stealthily walked in. Dust settled on the shelves that were once filled to the brim with paper backs and trades. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted an animatronic monkey with tambourines, having dealt with these annoying triggers before, she signaled for Hancock who slashed his short sword through its neck. The head popped off and rolled across the floor with a plush sound...

The couple and the dog managed to make it safely to Hubris Comics. They had to fight some gunners, but they were prepared for anything so they handled themselves just fine. Justice turned the knob to the store and stealthily walked in. Dust settled on the shelves that were once filled to the brim with paper backs and trades. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted an animatronic monkey with tambourines, having dealt with these annoying triggers before, she signaled for Hancock who slashed his short sword through its neck. The head popped off and rolled across the floor with a plush sound.

The noise of creaking bones covered in wet flesh creeped from the corner of the room. Justice signaled to Dogmeat not to growl at the sounds. A feral ghoul wondered around the corner on the other side of the counter and the team crouched. Justice readied a small switchblade and saw the opportunity as a chance to practice the skill.

As the feral faced away from them sniffing the air, Justice saw her moment to act and seized it. She plunged to blade into the back of the creatures soft head. It fell limp, but as it did so it landed on the Silver bell that had been on the counter. Justice clenched her teeth and whispered under her breath, “Damn it.” Feral ghouls suddenly began appearing from plain sight. One fell from the hole on the upper floor. Another crawled out from under a nearby display case. The building was suddenly whispering with the steps of the slimy zombie-like creatures.

Still kneeling behind the counter Justice looked to Hancock as she readied her bat. With her eyes alone she told him to get ready to fight. Hancock pulled out a submachine gun that Fahrenheit had gotten off of one of the guys the previous night, and with that, Justice flipped a switch on her pipboy.

Music began playing from the device and the creatures all reacted and listened as “Crawl Out Through the Fallout” blared from Justice’s wrist as it swung a bat into one of the feral’s heads. Two ghouls ran into her direction without a thought. Dogmeat pulled one back and broke its neck as the vault dweller swatted the bat into the other ones head.

Hancock stood on the counter and yelled like a madman as her mowed down the ferals that charged down the stairs after the chaotic noises. Justice swung her bat as hard as she could, and when she was pulling the nails of the bat from the slimy corpses she used the pistol she had to shoot them point blank as they charged.

Hancock took a big hit of jet before tossing a Molotov cocktail at another small group of them that started coming from one of the side rooms down the hall. The flames enveloped the vodka covered monsters as they tried to figure out whether to go after the sound of the broken bottle or the music that swung oak against flesh.

Hancock watched in slow motion as the ghouls danced in the fire like confused moths. His sunshine put her pistol back in the boot and the bat back into the pouch on her back, then retrieved her shotgun that resting back there. She walked to the dying flames and stomped out the remaining embers. The store was littered with the corpses of about 2 dozen feral ghouls. Blood and soot staining their already discoloring skin.

Justice examined the dead and turned off the music, “I feel like that’s gotta be most of them, but we need to be careful. Usually you’ll see a glowing ghoul when there are this many. I’m assuming it’s because of that alluring nuclear glow.”

“I swear, one of these days I’ll stop underestimating you.”, Hancock gave her a grin as the jet’s high left him all too quickly.

“Come on, boys.”, she beckoned Dogmeat and Hancock to follow her up the stairs. The second floor of Hubris Comics was set aside for office work. Desks set up throughout for the business of the comic store along with private offices that held rooms for the writers of the Silver Shroud tv show. Justice opened a door and shot a stranded feral that was stirring in the corner. The orange of a holotape caught her eye, “Wow! This is a script from the show. Kent will get a kick out of this!” She headed back to the offices door and grabbed an untouched tin of mentats that was on the desk. Passing a display case with bits of memorabilia, “Wait! And this is a signed photo of the Silver Shroud!” She carefully put the photo in an old overdue library book that she’d been meaning to drop off. For now the book was helpful in taking care of the priceless goodies for Kent.

“There is one more flight of stairs, Sunshine, but I definitely hear some feral activity up there.”, Hancock warned Justice as he reloaded the submachine gun.

They crept up each creaking step, each one louder than the one before it. The room was bright, brighter than either expected it would be. A set backdrop stood in the corner and there in front of it was the Silver Shroud costume on a dress form. It looked nearly perfect, the only imperfections were caused my moths that probably choked on rads long ago.

Justice tried her best to keep on guard, the fangirl in her attempting to lead her mind astray. To the right was a control room, one that was set up to control the various lights and special effects for the show, but through the large window of the room was a bright green glow. A glowing ghoul began pulling himself off of the control board as a few feral stragglers got themselves off the floor.

Hancock turned to position before raining .45s from his SMG. The glass shattered around the ghouls and they threw their bodies through the shards. Justice readied her shotgun and bashes one of the ghouls heads off.

The Submachine gun tore through the other non-glowing ones legs, but the bullets weren’t fast enough to stop the glowing one from jumping on Hancock and trying to bite him. Dogmeat growled and grabbed onto the glowing ghoul, the bright green goo leaking around his canines. Hancock held the gun between himself and the glowing feral’s teeth. Justice grabbed the ghoul by the back of the neck and threw it off of Hancock. BAM! She shot the ghoul in the neck, it’s head severed from its body rolled across the ground and ended at the feet of the Silver Shroud costume.

Hancock stood to collect himself, dusting off blood and goo the best he could, “Damn fucking things, and people are convinced that feral’s won’t eat ghouls. Racist bullshit.”

“Those people are stupid, the only thing that ever makes a feral even second guess killing a ghoul is if it knew the person before it turned.”, Justice glanced around the room at the studio. There was a giant camera they used to film, and on the other side of the room was a wall of lockers.

Hancock began removing the Shroud costume from the dress form as Justice searched around the room. The buttons of the coat still felt slick from whatever they coated the plastic with. Even though it was annoying to remove from the form, he couldn’t help but think it was a nice looking costume.

Justice whistled to get Hancock’s attention. He turned around and Justice was wearing a girl version of the Grognak the barbarian costume, her body silhouetted by the bright light pouring in from the window. She slung her bag over one shoulder as she laid the oak of her bat against the other. The costume was a brown leather bikini with a short green loincloth. It fit perfectly, the studded belt synched against her waist. The cloth framed her thick thighs and it’s minimal coverage teased what was underneath.

“Love the outfit. Consider me converted, I’ll have to break the news to Kent that I’m a Grognak fan all the way.”

She flirtatiously laughed as the ghoul admired her legs and cleavage. Hancock adjusted his flag before walking over to her with the Shroud costume in hand. “Let’s get this to Kent, shall we?”

“Hey, I didn’t tell you the other things I found along with this little number. I found the Silver Shroud submachine gun and drugs, like, a lot of drugs. Mostly mentats and jet.”

“Heh, showmanship and chems, Sounds like actors were my kinda people.”


	45. "On your knees, dirtbag!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Kent! We got what you asked.” Hancock opened the door, but no one was in the room. “Where the Hell did he go? He’s always in here.”...

 

“Hey, Kent! We got what you asked.” Hancock opened the door, but no one was in the room. “Where the Hell did he go? He’s always in here.”

Justice walked over to Kent’s desk to see if he left a note. There was nothing, but she saw that Kent had an old radio set up with a mic, “Hancock, does Kent have a radio station?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so. I think he has one he played old Silver Shroud Radio episodes on.”

 Justice went through the settings on her pipboy and found the station, Silver Shroud Radio, and tuned in.

 

_Kent: "Here's a Silver Shroud fan update. Hancock and his lady friend, Justice, are getting the official Silver Shroud costume for me! I should have it by this afternoon!_

_(Several Gunshot noises)_

_Kent: "Wh-What? Oh god, what's happening?"_

_Avery: "ON YOUR KNEES, DIRTBAG!!!"_

_Kent: "Wh-What are you doing? Wh... errg..."_

_Avery: "Sinjin! All Clear."_

_Sinjin: "This pipsqueak is Kent? So you must be Hancock’s little friend that knows so much about me."_

_Kent: "Yes."_

_Sinjin: "If you want to see your friend alive, hancock, meet me at Milton General Hospital."_

_Kent: "Don't do it, Hancock, it's a trap. Save yourself!"_

_(Gunshot sound)_

_Kent: "Oww, oww, oww! Oh my god, do it, Hancock. Do it. My knee! Ahh!"_

_Sinjin: "Tick tock, Mayor. Don't keep me waiting. We got business that needs finishing."_

 

“Fuck! It’s Sinjin and his goon squad!” Hancock yelled as he kicked the nearby memory loungers.

“Who’s Sinjin?” 

“He’s an asshole, but more importantly, he’s a raider leader. Raiders are a whole a pain in the ass, but Sinjin, he’s in a whole different class of ass. Been causing trouble around Goodneighbor for a long time... Now he’s got Kent!”

“John! We’re gonna get Kent back, you don’t have to worry. I have a plan.”

He looked back at her, “What’chu got?”

“First, I’m gonna need you to put that costume on.”

 “Sunshine, there’s no time for role play.”

“No. Bare with me. That costume is special. It may look like simple threads, but they spared no expense and made the costume as legit as possible. It has armored lining on the inside of it, the hat too.

Hancock gave Justice a strange stare before responding, “Okay, fine, but I get to use the gun, and you have to keep wearing that. I don’t wanna be the only one in a costume, and that bikini on you is a morale boost.”

She smiled and gestured for him to put the costume on.


	46. The Silver Shroud!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silver Shroud and Grogna the babe-barian ventured through the city. Whenever she could, Justice would snipe ahead to save them the trouble of fighting various enemies. She took out a small group of supermutants that were blocking the path to Milton General Hospital. There were 3 suicide mutants stupidly gathered together, so all Justice needed to do was hit one of them...

The Silver Shroud and Grogna the babe-barian ventured through the city. Whenever she could, Justice would snipe ahead to save them the trouble of fighting various enemies. She took out a small group of supermutants that were blocking the path to Milton General Hospital. There were 3 suicide mutants stupidly gathered together, so all Justice needed to do was hit one of them.

 

Justice had come a long way from the woman she was in the cryopod, finally comfortable with a variety of weapons. Nate would’ve been proud.

 

“Okay, Sunshine. Looks like this is the place. There’s gonna be a shit ton of raiders in there.” Hancock opened the door and went in first to make sure the lobby was clear for Justice and Dogmeat to enter. “Wow! This is just the waiting room?! Must’ve been a lot of money in people suffering.”

 

“Still is.” Justice responded. They silently walked down a corridor, reading the signs that led the way. “There’s a working elevator here.”, Hancock observed.

 

The crew got on the elevator and pressed the single working button on it. The metal doors closed them inside before a voice from the elevator stated, “Going up.”

 

Ding! They reached the floor, but right outside the elevator were 2 turrets and a few raiders. “Hey! We got company!” One of the raiders yelled before they began throwing fire power their way. Dogmeat charged at one of the turrets knocking it over and chewing metal components apart till sparks flew. The couple hid on either side of the elevator and Justice pulled the pin of a grenade and rolled it into the direction of the other turret. “Grenade!” Another raider yelled before making a grunt noise as the device went off.

 

Boom! A hole was blasted through the ceiling of the room, crushing the other raiders that were with them, but also making an opening for the raiders on the upper floor to shoot down on them. Hancock sprayed bullets from the Silver Shroud SMG, the ammo driving holes through their chests.

 

“I think we can climb up there, there’s enough cracks in the surrounding concrete that we should be able to do it. Hancock tossed Dogmeat up through the hole, his furry body landing on a hospital mattress the ghoul aimed for. He then helped his Sunshine climb up, using him as a boost. Hancock followed using the cracks as leverage till he got close enough that Justice reached an arm out to help him the rest of the way.

 

Hancock peeked outside of the nearby door, he saw a hallway with another working elevator. “This feels like the right way.”, The ghoul stared before popping a Mentat into his mouth. Justice pried open a bootle of beer before chugging it and shattering the glass on a nearby wall.

 

The chems and alcohol gave them that extra charisma they needed to get Kent back. Ding! Another elevator down, and through the door were multiple raiders standing down. Justice, Hancock, and Dogmeat stepped through the door.

 

“Gonna say it again, hold assholes! Anyone turned heel, I’m coming for you and your family.”, Sinjin was yelling from a balcony in the room. He had a gun to the back of Kent’s head. “You step any closer, and we’ll get to see what’s inside Kent’s head.” Sinjin was a ghoul, he wore full combat armor over his taped up long johns. His eyes weren’t dark like Hancock’s, they looked more like Kents’. More human, but bloodshot.

 

Hancock spoke up, “Quit hiding behind Kent. He’s innocent!”

 

“Don’t fucking talk to me like that, some of these losers think you’re some kind of legend. Big bad Mayor Hancock of Goodneighbor!... Well, you and I know that you’re just another ghoul. You ain’t like me though, you’re weak Hancock! You let drifters walk all over you! You came here for what, for this pathetic piece of shit?!”

 

“Heh, Sinjin. Caring for drifters and Kent here doesn’t make me weak. I got people, and you got nothing. You even had to tell these raiders of yours not to turn heel. Some fucking leader you are!”

 

“Don’t listen, men! He’s a phony excuse of a mayor! So what’s gonna happen is this, I’m gonna kill Kent, then we’re gonna shoot the hell out of you. Nothings’ gonna be left but paste. Then I’m going to Goodneighbor to kill every last worthless bastard there, and burn the whole thing down. No one, screws with Sinjin.”

 

“Well no one fucks with Goodneighbor, or it’s Mayor!”, Hancock’s voice grew loud and furious. It was a voice you really didn’t want to hear thrown at your direction.

 

Avery, Sinjin’s right hand, began to fearfully speak, “Holy shit! Let’s get out of here! Sinjin can’t kill us if he’s dead!” All of Sinjin’s men suddenly ran to various corners of the room to hide.

 

“Cowards!”, Sinjin threw his arms in the air at his men, before aiming his gun to Kent to take the kill.

 

While distracted by Hancock’s words, Justice had used a stealthboy to sneak up the stairs and passed the raiders. Justice swung her bat against the side of Sinjin’s head. The ghoul’s head exploded from the impact. Kent looked to Justice startled to see his new friend kill Sinjin with a bat while wearing a Grognak costume, it was like something out of a comic book.

 

“Justice?! Hancock! I’m so glad to see you two! You’re like real heroes, like the Shroud and Grognak themselves!”

 

Hancock spoke up, “we’re glad you’re okay, Kent. You’re a hero too man, Sinjin’s been causing problems in Goodneighbor for a long time, and with him out of the way I think things will be a lot more safe.”

 

“Hancock, you gotta keep that costume! I wouldn’t be able to use it to fight crime the way you do!”

 

Hancock quizzically looked at Kent, “Kent, I can’t do that, man. You’re the Shroud fan, I can’t take this from you.”

 

“You wouldn’t be taking the costume from me Hancock, you’d be bringing honor to the Silver Shroud! You’d be the real deal!”

 

Hancock looked down and admired the coat before taking off the hat and placing it on Kent’s head, “Here Kent, I want you to keep a piece of the Shroud for yourself. Besides, I gotta rock my tricorn.” He reached into the bag Justice had on her back and placed his John Hancock hat back in its rightful place.

 

“Th-Thank you, Mayor Hancock... For everything.” Kent smiled at the couple, his eyes watering from the happiness he felt.

 

“No problem, Kent. Now let’s get outta here.”


	47. Grogna the Babe-barian (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice and Hancock entered their room at the Old State House. Exhausted, Justice dropped her bag on the floor and then threw herself back on the bed. Her loincloth fell to side, giving Hancock a good view of the leather bikini bottoms underneath...

Justice and Hancock entered their room at the Old State House. Exhausted, Justice dropped her bag on the floor and then threw herself back on the bed. Her loincloth fell to side, giving Hancock a good view of the leather bikini bottoms underneath.

 

“Grogna the babe-barian, you wear so little clothing, it’s amazing you didn’t get hurt out there.”

 

Justice looked up at Hancock with a flirtatious smile, “Keep going.” He got a mentat and threw it into his mouth with a devilish grin, “I think we should team up more often. You’re melee skills, and my  **gun**  work well together.” **  
**

“Mmm, Are you sure you can handle partnering up with someone as wild and untamed like me? I thought you had a good thing going with the Mistress of Mystery?” Justice crawled on all fours over to the end of the bed like a cat.

 

“Hmm, turns out I don’t know her like I thought I did. Like, I’ve never seen any of her comics so I know nothing about her.” Justice giggled and retreated back a bit at Hancock’s break in the role play.

 

“I mean, she’s not woman enough for me, babe-barian. She doesn’t have the same fire that we have for fighting evil-doers.”

 

Justice leaned back on the bed and spread her legs so Hancock could get a better view, “Oh, but Shroud, I’m afraid the Virgin Eater has put a curse on me. It’ll take a true hero to break the curse and free me from this torment, only then can I partner with you in fighting crime.” She writhed around on the bed like a dancer, putting on her best performance.

 

“I can’t resist helping a damsel in distress, even one as fierce as you, Grogna.” Hancock loosened the scarf around his neck before Justice pulled it off him and held it tightly between her hands, biting into the center playfully like an animal. Hancock then undid the jacket so he could get to his pants. He watched as Justice continued to crawl around on the bed with the scarf in her teeth, the fabric of it following her around as it laced between her perfect tits.

 

He dropped his pants to the floor and took his boots off, keeping the coat and hat on, “Come here, Grogna. I’ll undo this evil curse.”

 

She crawled forward a bit with a hint of playful reluctance. Justice got to the end of the bed, still on all fours. “That’s it, good cave-girl. Let me help tame the wild woman inside you.”

 

Justice stood on the bed on her knees as if to kiss him, before playfully biting at his neck and growling. “Oh, such ferocious little thing, Grogna.” Hancock pushed her back onto the bed.

 

“I’ll have to use my silver muzzle of Justice, to subdue the curses power over your animal instincts.”, he got on top of her and grabbed the scarf from the bed. Hancock lightly wrapped the scarf around her mouth and loosely tied it there. She playfully growled through the scarf.

 

The Silver ghoul began rubbing her breast through the leather bikini. “Allow me to check for any injuries that this beast could have inflicted you with.” He took a breast from its cup and began sucking at her nipple as his hand slid under the fabric of the other. Hancock gently rubbed the nipple between two of his gloved fingers.

 

Justice began moaning from under the scarf and writhing her hips around. Hancock took the hint and moved down her body. The cold black leather gloves left a trail of goosebumps where they lightly touched. He pushed aside the leather bottoms she was wearing grazing the gloves against her before removing one of them. Hancock sunk rough fingers inside her and she pushed herself into his hand, before removing the finger swiftly, leaving her wanting more. She sat up at this and he pushed her over and swatted her ass with the glove he had removed. Justice indulged him and got on all fours again, but crawling away from him to make him work extra for it. If he was gonna tease her with his finger, she was going to do so with her body.

 

Hancock reached for her ass and she playfully wiggled it away from him. The man dressed as the Shroud jumped at her, pushing his erection against her bikini bottoms. He held her loincloth in his grip as he pulled the bottoms down with the other hand. The leather panties fell to her knees. Hancock rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks, and used his leverage on her loincloth to guide her.

 

“If the virgin eater has control over your barbarian pussy, maybe this tight ass of yours is the secret to breaking the curse. That is, if Grogna doesn’t have any objections.” Justice thought for a moment, she had never had anal before. It was considered a very scandalous act before the war, and while she had a few friends tell her about their experiences, it never even occurred to her as a possibility. She pulled the scarf down from her mouth, “I do not, but be gentle. I am actually a virgin there.”

 

His eyes grew a bit, he’d never been put in a position of taking any sort of virginity from a woman. The women he’d been with all had very healthy sexual appetites and hadn’t been virgins at all. He didn’t think of himself being the kind of man that should take someone’s virginity in any capacity.

 

“Yes, um, of course. The Shroud um, never wants to harm an innocent.... Uh... you sure, Sunshine?” He stumbled with the role playing at the thought. She gave him a nod and said, “I’ll try anything once.”

 

He gently held the head of his cock to her asses entrance letting her get used to it there. His cock felt hot against her, and she hadn’t experienced anything quite like the sensation it held against her. It didn’t quite feel the way that losing her virginity did, somehow feeling more inappropriate and obscure.

 

Hancock sunk just the head into her, she closed her eyes and focused on what she was feeling. She felt a bit naughty and excited, but also felt an intense pressure there like nothing she had ever felt. Her body gave a bit to him and he was able to put a bit more of himself inside of her.

 

He couldn’t believe how tight she was, her body was still fighting him a bit, “You Okay, Sunshine?”

 

“Yes, my love.”

 

“I’m gonna slowly put the rest of me in now, tell me if I need to stop.” He slowly sunk the rest of his throbbing cock into her and he gasped at how she felt. Hancock wasn’t one to let himself gasp in bed, he always wanted his partners to be the ones gasping at the surprise of him making their night. She made a whimper-moan at the intensity her body was feeling.

 

He slowly pulled himself back before entering her at the same speed, like a hit of jet ran through her. Justice’s body sucked tightly on his cock, making it a difficult task to pull back from her. Hancock bent over her and held her face upward looking directly into her eyes, he then proceeded to move a hand underneath her and rub her clit as he took her from behind.

 

“Oh my god!”, The combination caused a heat to rise through her from her stomach to her chest. Her knees went weak and released more of the tension she had been unknowingly holding. His cock began being accepted by the beautiful costumed woman beneath him, but he could barely even focus on what she looked like in that loincloth. His main thought was Justice herself, and he knew she felt the same for him at this moment.

 

Justice worked herself back into him, getting to know the feeling of the thick cock within her all over again. She gasped as she sat up into his lap, the ghoul cock still slowly pumping inside of her and Hancock’s fingers playing with her clit. The costumed woman turn her head and Hancock leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She whimpered a bit into his mouth and then moaned loudly as her body convulsed on his cock.

 

Hancock reinserted the finger he had in her early and worked it so that the palm of his hand was rubbing her clit. Justice gripped the wrist tightly, holding him there to keep going. She bounced slowly on his lap, and Hancock gasped again from her tightness, “Fuck, God Damn.” He had a hard time keeping himself from exploding at her tightness, and Justice could feel his struggle inside her. She slowed herself and began working her hips in circles around him.

 

Eager to please her, he aggressively quickened his hands work on her pussy. She threw her head back against his shoulder. Sweat began beading and rolling down her neck. Hancock held her tightly against him as he pleasured her with the other. “Don’t stop!” She screamed as the pressure built up within her, her back arching.

 

He sucked and licked up the sweat on her neck, loving her salty flavor. “Fuuuck! John!” Her body shivered and suddenly felt weak against him.

 

“Was that a good one?”, Hancock questioned with a devilish smile. “All of them are good.”, she laughed at his remark with a shining smile. “Hmm, My turn then.” He growled a bit before bending her back over and squeezed at her ass cheeks as he entered her backside again. Justice yelped and then laughed a bit at the surprise.

 

He thrusted into her, each movement outward trying to suck him back in. Hancock slapped her ass with the gloved hand and felt her body shiver on his cock again. “God damn, you’re so fucking tight. It’s incredible!” He growled again before tightening his grip on her hips and thrusting into her with more vigor.

 

She moaned louder. Hancock grabbed her ponytail and pulled at her gently to match his pace as he picked up speed. “Fuck, I wanna cum on that perfect ass of yours so bad.” He pounded into her, her passion loudly being expressed through her moans.

 

Justice’s ass clapped against his pelvis, and when the pressure inside of him was too much to bare he removed his cock from her and came on her ass and loincloth while inhaling a hit of jet.

 

Justice let her body rest against the bed, laying on her stomach. Hancock admired his work and the waves of breath that moved through her body as they caught up with her. Between the breaths she began to speak, “I think... you lifted... the curse... Silver Shroud.”

 

They laughed together as Hancock helped clean up the mess, “I wonder if the man in Kent would be into what we just did, or if the childhood fan in him would be traumatized. Either way, I’ll see if Daisy can clean these costumes up for us.”


	48. Calm Before the Rad-Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a very long day, filled with battle and sexual adventures. It came to a close with Justice and Hancock eating sugar bombs in bed while she showed him the few Grognak comics she’d managed to find since awakening from the vault. The lovers passed out exhausted in each other arms with an opened comic against Hancock’s chest...

It had been a very long day, filled with battle and sexual adventures. It came to a close with Justice and Hancock eating sugar bombs in bed while she showed him the few Grognak comics she’d managed to find since awakening from the vault. The lovers passed out exhausted in each other arms with an opened comic against Hancock’s chest.

Wind and rain pattered against the dusty window of Hancock’s bedroom. Thunder whispering in the distance from a oncoming storm. Justice stirred and spoke in her sleep. The ghoul only half asleep from the storm’s pulse running through his veins. He put the comic on the end table and looked to Justice who continued muttering in her sleep.

_What could she be dreaming about?_

He watched her, trying to decide if it was a good or bad dream, or if it had been some nonsensical string of dreamlike sequences.

“Glowing... Sea.”

He realized that it been a bit before they discovered the secret of the Institute. Hancock felt a bit bad, thinking of her putting her urgent mission aside for his sake and Goodneighbor.

_Her son is still out there..._

Hancock got up from the bed and quickly got himself dressed. He didn’t want her to have to wait another day if she didn’t want to. He didn’t want to be the one who kept her from getting her son. Hancock quietly left the room making sure not to wake her.

The mayor passed a few of his watchmen and they made sure to greet him, while he was still in the process of buttoning his shirt. He left the old State House and crossed the street to the suit of Power Armor. KLEO was quietly standing behind the counter waiting for paying customers. “KLEO, do you know what modifications Justice wanted to do to this thing?”

KLEO turned her robotic Assaultron head to look at the mayor, and then the armor. Her red eye looked the armor over and then she began to speak in her sultry robotic tone, “She has recently installed a bright headlamp and a medic pump. All of the pieces have been upgraded as well. Justice purchased a can of lead blue paint Daisy had on clearance and suggested she wanted to paint it. The Can is behind the counter for safekeeping.”

“Can you do me a favor, beautiful, and hand that can over here?”, Hancock used his charm to convince the bot.

“Anything for you, Mayor.”, She handed the can to the ghoul and he examined it. Cracking the lid open and grabbing a nearby brush, he began painting the armor. Hancock kept out of the rain and storm under KLEO’s shack. The paint coated the armor perfectly, the rust and scratches absorbing the blue.

 He pondered over the work, deep down wanting to do something special to it for his Sunshine. “Hey KLEO, can you laser cut me a stencil?”

 “Yes, Mayor, but it’ll cost you.” She flirtatiously replied.

 “You got it, how’s 100 caps?”

“Ooo Mayor, you know how to treat a lady.” He handed her the caps and then went to her terminal to find the design he wanted. She began cutting the stencil, using whatever scrap material she had around the shop.

Hancock continued working on the armor, painting over any spots he had missed and making sure not to get any on the frame itself. The storm finally began passing and the light of the sun broke through the dusky clouded sky. He wasn’t sure how long he had been at work, but the paint was all dried and ready for the finishing touch. He had KLEO hold the stencil in place, her robotic structure way more steady than he ever could be. White paint was slathered on the opening of the laser cut metal.

Hancock was a smart guy, well read. It was easy for people to forget sometimes with all of the drugs and bad decisions. He wasn’t the kind of ghoul that could be a mechanic or cure an illness. His skills were more political and tactical in nature, and while not really an artist, he wanted to help Justice spread her message the best he could. KLEO pulled the stencil away, and in its place was a rifle crossing a lightning bolt, with three stars above. If was the Minutemen logo.

Justice woke up and looked around Hancock’s room. Her ghoul wasn’t present, but she thought it would be a good time to snoop around his possessions. She always wanted to get to know him more, but they always found themselves too busy or horny to get to chat about his past.

She browsed over the bookshelf in the corner of the room. Her hands running against the fabric spines. History books, encyclopedias, a few books specifically about John Hancock. She was surprised seeing a small collection of poetry books, but less surprised once seeing most of them were Robert Frost. The Art of War had been heavily used, Justice opened it and saw on the inside was a note from Fahrenheit, “Read this and maybe you’ll finally win a game of chess.” A smile grew on her face as she flipped through it before putting it back in its place on the shelf.

As she slid the book into the opening she noticed next to it was a law book. She remembered reading the same book in college. Taking it in hand she flipped through it’s pages, admiring the old book smell.

“I got that because of you.” She looked back and Hancock was leaning against the doorway smiling at her.

“How long have you been standing there?” She laughed a bit at his intrusion on her intrusion.

“Long enough that you know Fahrenheit used to kick my ass at chess.”, he joked. “Gotten a lot better since then. Fahrenheit is still better though, but don’t tell her I told you that.”

She put the book back with the rest, before walking over to him, “I’ve gotten used to waking up next to you, did mayoral duties come up?”

“Actually, I had a tough time sleeping last night with the storm, so I’ve been workin on a little surprise for you.”

Justice looked confused, “What’s the surprise?”

He gestured towards the window, “Look out the window in the hall and see.”

She gave him a playful smile before walking by him to go out the door. Justice had no clue of what to expect. She wiped her hand over the rad-dust covered glass and there below she could see her finished blue power armor. It looked more amazing than she ever thought it could and on the chest of it she noticed the Minutemen symbol. “Oh my god, Hancock! It looks amazing! You did all that yourself?”

“Heh. Mostly, I had KLEO help make a stencil for the symbol. I also prepped a bag for everything we’re gonna need out there in the Glowing Sea.” He paused a moment his smile fading a bit, “Justice, I know you and I have been through some crazy shit, but I gotta tell ya, traveling through the Glowing Sea is gonna be one of the most dangerous dumbest things we’ll ever do.” 

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek before looking him in the eyes with a smile, “I get it... It’s gonna be a blast. You don’t have to keep selling me on it.”


	49. Phyllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them had lunch at the Third Rail and then went to get her armor from KLEOs. They left Dogmeat with the Neighborhood Watch, thinking it would be a bad idea bringing that healthy looking pup to the Glowing Sea, even with the new armor. Hancock couldn’t stop looking at Justice. She had put her vault jumpsuit back on, “Go on and say what’s on your mind, you been gawking ever since we left for lunch.” She she spoke and gave him a teasing grin.

The two of them had lunch at the Third Rail and then went to get her armor from KLEOs. They left Dogmeat with the Neighborhood Watch, thinking it would be a bad idea bringing that healthy looking pup to the Glowing Sea, even with the new armor. Hancock couldn’t stop looking at Justice. She had put her vault jumpsuit back on, “Go on and say what’s on your mind, you been gawking ever since we left for lunch.” She she spoke and gave him a teasing grin.

“Heh, Well, besides the fact that you’re in that tight little number 111, Why are you wearing it?” He admired the blue and gold as it hugged every curve of her body. The suit was one of the cleanest things he had ever seen, like she just stepped out of the vault that day, but the leather armor said otherwise.

“I prefer wearing the suit in the power armor, it’s more comfortable that way, but also I got it upgraded with shielded lining. The lining improves energy and radiation resistance. It’s an extra precaution against rads.”

“Bet it’s not resistant against me, you sexy nerd.”

She gave him a flirty smile while she approached the armor and opened the hatch, “take a mental picture while you can, because it’s gonna be a while before you see it again.” She carefully stepped into the armor and it sealed around her. “You ready to hit the road?”, Her voice had an odd vibration to it, as if it weren’t her in the power armor.

“Sure am, Sunshine. Let’s get this freak show on the road.”

They fast traveled as far as they could, listening to Diamond City Radio and cringing at that poor nervous host’s words in between the songs. “Hancock, were you ever like this kid?”

“Hmm, Maybe for a second. I was one of the younger kids in Diamond City, everyone else was a little older, my brother included. So while I was happy with my family I didn’t have a lot of friends of my own. When I became a teenager I started leaving the city to explore on my own, ran into chems dealers, they got me hooked and told me about Goodneighbor. I had to go check it out for myself. I made friends there, most of them we’re older and taught me everything I needed to know for growing up in a world like this. You’ve seen the people in Diamond City, I wouldn’t have learned to be the guy I am there.” Hancock finally opened up a bit about himself, Justice was thrilled from the simple discussion. “What about you, Sunshine? Who was Nora, the pre-war girl?”

“Well, I was scrappy and liked comic books. I got into trouble a lot for sneaking out of the house, I hated being at home and I loved adventure. I used to find a nice quite place to read comic books or mystery novels for the whole day and then I’d watch the sunset. Then when I made friends we would always sneak out together and explore abandoned buildings and get drunk on cheap alcohol.”

“Sounds like you were unknowingly planning for the apocalypse.”

“Heh. Guess I was, it felt a little more naughty trespassing back then though, now it just feel dangerous.” They could tell it was going to be getting dark soon and knew there was no way they could make it through the Glowing Sea at night. Hancock and Justice had made it pretty far though, the pipboy said they were at a place called Egret Tour Marina.

“Sunshine, Maybe we should clear the area and set up here for the night.”

“I hate stopping when we’re so close, but I think you may be right.” The two walked closely next to each other carefully inspecting the area.

“Wait, Hancock.” She held a hand to his chest. “Don’t move. There are multiple land mines around us. I’m protected by armor, but you should slowly walk back while I try to disarm them.” The ghoul followed her order slowly pacing himself back.

Justice knelt down as carefully as possible. A drop of sweat rolled down between her brow as she thought out her plan. Hancock watched, fearful that maybe he didn’t make the right call. “Be careful, love.”

She inched forward, the movement more difficult and heavier in the armor. Thinking this would be easier with a hit of jet, she reached her metal hands out. Beep. Beep. She lunged at the button on the disk. It disarmed, and more relaxed knowing she was away from the remaining mine she threw the disarmed mine over at the other one in the distance. Boom! The concrete and rubble scattered from the explosion.

“Hey, whose out there?!”, an old woman pushed through the door of one of the buildings with a rifle and a look that could kill. “Kid, I don’t know who you are but you better clear out before I go haywire on you.” She aimed the rifle right at Justice and kept an eye on both of them, making sure Hancock couldn’t run to her aid.

“Woah woah, slow down I just want to talk.”, Justice raised her hands in surrender. The vault dweller knew she’d be safe, but wasn’t sure if Hancock would be. She also didn’t entirely understand what this woman’s deal was and wasn’t ready to kill someone that could be innocent.

“Yeah, you just stroll around the Commonwealth looking for synths to talk to.” The strange woman hissed through her teeth like she didn’t believe a word of what Justice was saying.

Justice grew confused at the remark, “What makes you think you’re a synth?”

“Black outs. People I’ve hurt that I don’t remember. Any second now they might send some sort of signal, or I’ll see the color orange, or whatever it is that they do and BOOM. One more dead fool. Now, are you gonna get out of here or wait for them to make me kill you?”

Hancock was a bit unsure at was Justice was doing. He knew she could just easily kill the crazed woman, but he had to continue standing down and let Justice do the talking. “There’s gotta be more to this. What happened to make you think that you’re a synth?”

The woman’s face grew more annoyed, but she could tell she wanted someone to talk to about her situation, “Look kid, you’re taking a risk staying here to talk to me, but if that’s what it’ll take to get you to leave... My grandson Samuel and I were on our own since my daughter died. I managed to get us in on a farm. Hard on these old bones, but it kept us fed. I was on watch one night. I-I don’t... I’m sitting there with a gun across my knees looking out over the hill and- and I think I fell asleep... it’s just blank! The next thing I remember is the sound of a gun shot shaking me out of it... and Samuel is at my feet and there’s blood everywhere.” The stranger went silent as she stared at the distance deep in thought at the horror she had experienced.

“Was anyone else there? Could it have been raiders?”

“No. When they heard the shot, everyone came running out, but no one saw anyone else but me and Samuel. One moment he was there and then the next... just gone. Those little fingers that used to hold my hand... and it’s all my fault. You can’t imagine what that’s like.”

An awkward silence roamed the air as Justice found her words, “I saw my husband killed, my son taken, and was powerless to stop it. I understand how you feel.”

“I- Oh. I didn’t- I hope you find him. Family is the only thing worth a damn in this world. But I guess he wasn’t really my grandson. They must’ve just given me those memories, cause who could’ve done that to their own flesh and blood? Now you know why I’m out here and why you need to leave before they make me kill again. I’m a synth, and I can’t be trusted.”

Justice slowly took steps to get closer to the woman, “Maybe you are a synth. That doesn’t mean you can’t change.” She placed a hand on the woman’s rifle and lowered the barrel to the ground.

“Don’t you get it kid? I’m too dangerous. I’ll just end up hurting someone else.”

“We need good people for the Minute Men. It won’t change the past, but maybe you can help some people.”

“You’d still ask for my help? I don’t know, let me think about it. Look, I’m sorry I drew my weapon on you, kid. I think you’re right. I gotta find a way to make peace with what happened, and I can’t keep running from it. You guys seem like good people. You can stay here if you were looking for shelter, Just keep away from my stuff. The name is Phyllis.”

“I’m Justice and this is Hancock.” The woman turned heel and headed back into the building like she didn’t care or maybe she was just done talking.


End file.
